


House Divided 续翻

by Bluelynx233



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelynx233/pseuds/Bluelynx233
Summary: 本篇翻译章节为原文的7-13章，17-28章感谢原作者的创作及授权
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [House Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224156) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 
  * Inspired by [House Divided中文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722515) by [assisapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple). 
  * Inspired by [House Divided-中文续翻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555100) by [Imageman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman). 



> 前文翻译↑

PartⅠ 找个好的交流对象并不容易

Chapter7

擎天柱在他的充电床上翻滚，脸埋在掌心里呻吟，那些回忆无情地冲击着他的处理器。一整个太阳循环里他都把自己关在房间内，无法面对外界。他手指被威震天的金属舌碰过的地方在疼痛，擎天柱仍能感觉到那火热，光滑，柔软的触感，仍能感受到他指尖下那精致回路的纹理。他怎么能那么做？他怎么能允许这个……这个？！

叛徒。变态。白痴。

在他的自助程序失控时他就该知道有什么事不对劲了。这本该是个警告，但他忽略了它，还让霸天虎的首领接近他。但这个程序只是麻烦的一小部分，和沉迷于虚幻是一回事，也只是擎天柱的小秘密。但他在所有人面前表现了对威震天的兴趣！

等等，不，什么兴趣？

擎天柱蜷缩成一个球，咬住嘴唇在羞耻中无声的咆哮。没有兴趣，他恨威震天！好吧，也许“恨”这个字语气太强，但擎天柱绝对不喜欢他。没有什么诸如“被压抑的欲望”之类的蠢事，他才没有幻想过他！所以是的，这个机子是有不错的声音，但他不是唯一有这个特点的人！然而擎天柱却给他的宿敌行了所有的方便。

他都出了什么毛病？事情怎么会变成这样？威震天是一个霸天虎，一个凶残的机子，没有哪个脑模块正常的汽车人会觉得他有吸引力。更甚者他还是霸天虎的头子！威震天会把死亡和毁灭带给出现在他光镜中的一切事物，老天啊一个简单的同情之举是怎么变得……这么肮脏的？

他绝不能再回卡隆了。火种源在上，他再也不想看到卡隆了！他得到了所有他需要的，飞行双子现在很好，就连他上两次拜访都是完全是不必要的，不去他也能活得很好，但出于一些原因他还是前往了铁甲龙。

“为我打开，擎天柱，”威震天用深沉的男中音在他的收音器边低语，听起来难以置信的下流和挑逗。现实中他从未听过类似的声音，一阵颤栗穿过擎天柱的机体，但也不是出于恶心。那个霸天虎正在搅乱他，他为什么会……做那种事？

不，擎天柱不能再陷入这种欢愉里了。

***

第二天擎天柱终于足够冷静到能出现在公众场合，他挂着一如既往的微笑（就是有点僵硬）和熟人同事们打招呼，处理着由于昨日缺席而堆积的文书工作，然后按照安排去训练课上教导学院的军校生。幸运的是，这是对战练习，而在结束之前擎天柱就溜了，避开了学生们的围堵和关于他如何打击霸天虎的问题轰炸。现在不是擎天柱谈这个的最好状态。

实际上，也许他一点都不想找人倾诉，而且他也没有能在这个不清不楚的事上信得过的人。他自己的想法又太正经，老是陈词滥调。

下午他正绕着巨无霸福特漫无目的地闲逛。敬畏的低语在他身边响起，但很幸运今天没有记者找上门来，这点擎天柱要感谢御天敌，他禁止平民接近军事设施，除非是在特殊安排的情况下。

他的腿带着他走向精英卫队医院前的广场上，让他想起一段不太好的记忆：救护车和阿尔茜（正远在别处备战，而且通话被监听了），通天晓（已经下线了，下。线。了，您为何这么早便离开了我们，长官？）……沉浸在思绪中擎天柱撞到了某个金刚后连连抱歉——这时他的CPU发出识别的蜂鸣。他认得这斑驳的凫蓝色装甲。

“杯子？”擎天柱看向那个金刚，一抹笑容乍现在脸上——是他今天第一个称得上开心的表情，“长官，是你！”

那个老机子大笑起来，他急促的笑声于擎天柱的收音器而言就像是音乐。

“我想是我该叫你长官，因为你级别已经比我高了。你是指挥官，而我仍是个副官。”

“你永远是我的老教官，”擎天柱看着他，温暖填满了火种。这么多年来杯子依旧没有改变：沧桑的面甲，蓝绿色的涂装上是他懒得打理的刮痕，就连他粗暴却友善的举止都还是老样子。“你这段时间怎么样了？”

“我退休了，但你的哥们儿御天敌联系我说他需要我，因为即将到来的战争。所以我又上岗了，教这些小机崽子生存的基础，”老机子微笑着，光镜中的温和与他凶巴巴的话语形成对比，“总得有人做这个，我猜我找到了人生的定位，哈？”

“我敢肯定没人能比你做得更好。这些年轻金刚很幸运，”想起自己在杯子手下受教，擎天柱也笑了起来，“顺便一说，你来这里做什么呢？”

杯子的嘴角立刻撇了下来。

“是啊，那个……我来看看补子——我是说补天士，”他纠正自己，“虎子对他用了生物武器，他被染上了宇宙锈病，仍在恢复过程中。”

“补天士？‘天选之子’？”擎天柱不太了解那个机子——补天士在学院的小几届学习——但也听说了不少。天才，班级的骄傲，被老师和同龄人标榜为“天选之子”。

“是啊……可怜的孩纸，”杯子移开了他的光镜。“医生也说不准他将来还能不能走路。”

一股痛苦的愧疚刺痛了擎天柱，这就是霸天虎做的事，是他们残酷的恶果，而你还与他们的首领为善，简直有病。

“孩子，你还好么？”

“哈？哦，我……还好……”擎天柱向杯子投去被抓包的一瞥，一阵突如其来的恐惧攫住了他的火种。如果他知道擎天柱的罪行那这个老机子完全有理由斥责他咒骂他……但他真的很想，很想坦白，很想放下芯中的这个包袱并接受自己应得的免职。

“你看起来有话要说。”杯子握住他的肩膀，“要不咱找个安静的地儿，喝上几杯聊聊天？”

有什么从内部抽紧，折磨着擎天柱的火种，他强迫自己微笑并从嘴唇里蹦出几个字：

“好的，我很乐意……”

***

这个安静的地儿结果是杯子自己的生活舱——一间需要好好打扫的，又脏又乱的公寓。杯子把所有的空能量盒和数据板挪到置物架上，算是清理了他的桌子，然后把一瓶新的高纯推到他手里。

“所以，”杯子猛地坐在桌子对面的凳子上，打开了自己那瓶，“你在烦什么？”

擎天柱盯了一会儿他的饮料，思考着该如何陈述他的问题，而不让它显得很奇怪以及有叛变倾向……可当他开口时他只能有啥说啥。

“这么说吧，杯子……一个机子该怎么做才能阻止被一个霸天虎吸引？”

他说出来了。大声说出来能多少削弱些他对于承认这个的恐惧，然而，这也等于承认了他的确觉得一个霸天虎有吸引力。在此之前擎天柱还能躲在“我想到这个自助程序的时候我还是个年轻的傻瓜”以及“它只是暂时的疯狂”之类的借口后面，但现在他不能逃避他的羞耻了。

但让擎天柱困惑的是，杯子没有被吓到倒抽一口冷气或抓着自己的头雕，实际上他甚至没有表现出一点惊讶。

“我们的一个犯人抓住了你的光镜，哈？”他从杯子里呷了一口然后冲擎天柱眨眨眼，但在注意到年轻指挥官的反应时变得严肃起来，“嘿，冷静，我不会问是谁。在你下巴掉下来之前，我服役这么多年来你不是第一个向我坦白这事儿的金刚。”

“什—什么？！”像是印证了杯子的玩笑，擎天柱惊掉了下巴。

“听着孩子，”杯子把他的高纯放在一边，合上手掌，“我会把我跟你前辈说的东西同样也告诉你。发现虎子具有吸引力没有问题，他们是正常的机子就像我们，只是有点不同。坦白说，他们中有些的机体绝对是杰作。抛开学校教你的东西，你的身体和CPU更能明白。所以不，你不是什么变态。”他咧咧嘴。

“但，但是……”擎天柱的嘴张开又合上，就像地球上的鱼离开了水。“你怎么能这么说？霸天虎伤害了你的朋友，让补天士变成残废！他们恶劣又充满攻击性而且生性放荡！

“巴拉巴拉，我知道学校教的东西，你不需要重复了，”杯子挥手，“看着……”他摸摸下巴，顿了顿，“我们打了几百万个行星周，我们之间有渣的一大堆嫌隙。但我遇到过很多让我无话可说的汽车人，也遇到过一些很不错的霸天虎，就像那次我被困在Clemency星上时，”杯子的光镜凝滞，就像他每次准备沉入他那无尽的故事时那样，“虎睛也在那儿，和他的船员，他是个值得尊敬的家伙，我得承认，相信我我这么说的时候，他真的知道该怎么用管子……”

擎天柱咳嗽了下，打断了杯子的回忆洪流，指挥官还没准备好去听杯子的冒险故事，尤其是涉及到一些霸天虎个人设备的。

“总之我的意思是，所有学校和学院喂给你的宣传都是渣，虎子们不是故事里的怪物，他们只是另一种塞伯坦人，曾和我们生活在一起而且和我们很合得来，如果你懂我的意思。现在你面前有两条路：要么把这种迷恋视作不可能然后略过它，要么采取行动。”

“杯子，”擎天柱靠近桌子，睁大光镜表示怀疑，“你在建议我对一个霸天虎囚犯有所表示吗？”

那老机子耸耸肩。

“我不会建议你任何事因为我不知道你的情况，但为什么不呢？不是强求，但如果你直接问他们，有可能你的情人不会拒绝你。我知道一个广为流传的说法是所有虎子都是婊子，但他们不是，他们只是在对接上看得比我们开。别让那些炉渣操纵你来缓解他们的状况。”

擎天柱坐了回去，空洞地眨眨眼，试图消化刚刚所听到的。但最重要的是……杯子没有批判他，杯子没有谴责他。

以及，尽管擎天柱绝对不会直接去问威震天（甜蜜的火种源，他不需要这种想象！），但能有人不被吓跑而且把它当作一件普通而正常的事情来了解还是很好的。

近来擎天柱的确需要一点正常。

***

和杯子谈过话之后，用工作来分心变得容易了。但每次在他工作之间那长长的空隙里，他都会想起最近的一些事。擎天柱仍然对此感到肮脏，但至少现在有杯子粗鲁却非常理智的声音向他保证一切都是正常的。老机子朴实的态度此时就像是他的医疗软膏。

这只是他机体的反应，没别的什么。这……不会比发现艾丽塔有吸引力更糟，她名花有主，是御天敌的女友，而且擎天柱也没对她动心……但他的确取用了她的一部分在他的梦中情机身上。这没什么不同的，对吗？他从没有对艾丽塔有所表示，就像他绝对不会对威震天有所表示。发生的事情……是个错误。是他的机体在凑近感兴趣的机子时产生了基本反应。这并不意味着擎天柱对霸天虎领袖有任何的倾慕。医疗援助？那只是感谢威震天没有利用通天晓之死，而对擎天柱的脆弱趁火打劫。擎天柱只是在做好事。

然而，尽管杯子的建议能让他冷静下来，但也唤醒了擎天柱一种奇怪的向往，一种病态的好奇。

“如果你直接问他们，有可能你的情人不会拒绝你。”

他会吗？威震天真的会……理论上说……考虑接受来自他敌人的对接邀请？

仅仅是想法就擎天柱面甲通红，连他的冷却扇都死机了。这简直骇人听闻，从没听说过！就是……难以置信。

但他会吗？

他亲了擎天柱的手指。是威震天走出了第一步，把一个纯洁的，算不上触摸的触摸变成更加暧昧的东西，不难看出威震可能把擎天柱的行为曲解成了一个下流之举——而他对此的回应简直让擎天柱头晕目眩。

他不会再回卡隆了……但他无法逃避那些阴魂不散的想法。

这无疑是一种瘟疫，一种疾病，因为只有这样才能解释为什么一天晚上擎天柱又屈服于那种渴望并调出了他的自助程序。

梦中情机出现在他面前，是一个用来欺骗他的视觉、听觉和触觉接收器的可视化模拟形象。他变回了平常没有脸的样子，只比擎天柱高了一到两个头雕，有着温和的蓝黄白涂装。他没有说话或移动，这让擎天柱松了口气，到现在才意识到他有多紧张。

他又一次停住，最后下定了决心。一切似乎都是正常的，他真要继续他的计划吗？但不，他需要这个——就算为了他自己芯绪的宁静。杯子建议他采取行动，但擎天柱不想和他的犯人玩游戏——更别提违背犯人意愿发生性行为，威震天很有可能会强装承欢来迷惑利用他的汽车人敌手。不，擎天柱有别的办法让霸天虎滚出他的系统，他只需在一个安全的环境下激活程序，然后忘掉这一团糟。

咬住嘴唇，他花了点时间来集中注意力，然后打开设置面板，重新调整了参数。

影像闪烁着变换，随后擎天柱发现他正和一个威震天的完美复制品面甲对面甲。唯一的区别是他的体型——在擎天柱的想象里他只比通天晓大一点，另外，不像真正的威震天，这个虚影完全听从于擎天柱的意愿，现在它正直挺挺地站着，等待指令。

这个认知让他拾起自信，接触威震天本尊让他紧张不已，但这只是个玩偶，一次无害的尝试。壮起胆子，擎天柱随机输入了一个他给这个程序编写的默认场景。

虚影活了过来。他的红色光镜聚焦在擎天柱身上，银色的嘴唇（擎天柱了解到那柔软的——不不不，别想了）弯曲成一个傲慢的冷笑，让这个没有脸的机子变得充满诱惑，但绝对是威震天的风格，擎天柱不禁退后几步，对自己的反应感到晕眩和害怕。他的火种在胸腔里剧烈跳动，冷却扇咆哮着，他简直吓坏了！

“别害怕，擎天柱。”威震天大步走近，但没有实际伸手安抚他，程序被设为可以读解基本行为并对其作出反应（给他下命令，用甜言蜜语来排解他的恐惧，用污言秽语来升高他的机体温度），但它不能真的触碰，虚影的手只跟着擎天柱自己的手而移动。

咽下一口电解液，他意识到他们这样站着互瞪眼真的很傻。强迫自己睁开光镜，他慢慢举起手掌，颤抖的指尖轻轻放在自己的脸颊上——而威震天的手也跟着移动，黑色的手指盖住了他较小的蓝色手指。擎天柱颤抖着，他自己的触碰突然变得不一样了……就像是带了电。这个虚幻的机子就像一个幽灵，一个搅乱他磁场的异常。

擎天柱退后到他的充电床上，威震天便向前，他的手缓慢拂过擎天柱的装甲，描摹着装甲的边缘，停在了他的腹部甲片上揉捏。指挥官喘息着，抗拒着陷入这温柔而坚定的爱抚的欲望，被较以往强烈得多的情感与知觉席卷裹挟。他感受到威震天的存在就在他的身旁，那种强悍巨大的原始力量，深邃高远的智谋还有宽广的磁场。有什么类似惊惧的东西在他的身体里沸腾，而他咬紧了牙板，锁住了准备和对接协议一同激活的战斗协议。他这么快就变得兴奋，膝盖变得酥软，就这样融化在了他宿敌最简单的触碰之下，真是令人尴尬……

这只是个游戏，是个假象。擎天柱沉溺于这种幻想里没什么，杯子说过了，他的反应没有问题。他只做这么一次，只为了明白他所面对的是什么。然后他将从……解脱。

擎天柱跪倒在充电床上，油箱晃荡，但他仍在抚摸自己，所以威震天的手也还放在他的肚子上，他凑近了擎天柱，笑容扩大，把他推上了床。

“真是个好孩子，”他低语道，揉捏着纤细的腹部装甲，一阵甜蜜的刺痛蹿上擎天柱的脊椎，而汽车人发出一声柔软的呻吟。“你在我身下看起来真美。”这声音带着美好的罪恶，像要将他包裹起来又像是在他的胸腔里震颤，深沉丝滑又蛊惑人心，而擎天柱允许自己随那声音摇摆，在遍布机体的欢愉浪潮里翻滚。他的——威震天的——手探寻到更低处，在那羞涩打开的，修长的白色大腿之间，然后握住了他的对接面板。擎天柱倒抽一口气，磁场因电荷劈啪作响，他弓起背，大张的光镜黏在军阀那满意的脸上——然后突然痛苦地意识到他快要过载了，甚至没有碰到那里的部件，就靠着霸天虎首领在床上掌控他的景象过载。

随着一声恐惧的窒息般的尖叫，擎天柱闭上了光镜并关掉了程序。

他独自躺在床上，冷却扇在寂静的房间内咆哮，牙板都咬进了手背里。他的肩膀微微颤抖，一股电流在他装甲的缝隙上跳跃，而未使用过的输出管和接口在他的面板下炙热的搏动。他的脸颊也烧得通红，尽管不是因为兴奋，而是他无法遏制的苦涩的羞耻。

他真是疯了。

翻过身把脸藏进柔软的垫子，擎天柱抬起腰胯，双膝跪在床上，打开了面板用粗暴的，惩罚性的抚弄把自己带上了过载，绝望地试图不要想任何事。

***

第一个从星云星来的使节到达了塞伯坦，以及，尽管御天敌对重大事件抱有热情，他还是把招待客人的任务指派给了擎天柱。理由很简单：星云星人是有机生物。

“你在获得有机生物的喜爱上很有一套，不是吗擎天柱？”御天敌屈尊降贵地拍了拍他的背，“就是在握过他们的附肢后别忘了洗手，好吗？”

擎天柱只是叹了口气并无视了他的话。畏惧有机生物在汽车人中很寻常，但至少御天敌对这种憎恶还有个理由。

星云星的大使是个和地球人差不多大小的人形生物，但有着绿色的皮肤却没有头发。他穿着长长的彩色织物，无疑象征着什么，但擎天柱并不知晓。能把他带着到处走的悬浮站台是个令人愉快的惊喜，擎天柱不需要为低头看他的来宾而感到不适，也不用担心其他汽车人会踩到他。

“我是阿西尔·伊扎兰，”星云星人在擎天柱昨晚自我介绍后说道，并抬手打了个招呼（与御天敌的推测相反，星云星人不会像人类一样握手），“很荣幸见到你，擎天柱指挥官。我听说了很多关于这位英雄拯救塞伯坦的事，请帮我向御天敌总司转达诚挚的谢意，感谢他的欢迎会。”

擎天柱不太清楚这是不是对御天敌的刺探，但不打算深思。擎天柱在这儿的理由之一便是他的朋友瞧不上民政委员会，而且倾向于把重要的任务交给精英卫队的成员……或者至少是有军衔的人。

“是我的荣幸。”他中肯地回答，“请允许我护送你们去你们的舱室。”和管理委员会的官方会面被安排在了晚上。

“感谢。”星云星人从他站台的操作面板上按下一个按钮然后跟上了擎天柱，它悬浮在他肩膀的高度。大使向侍从们点点头，解散了他们，在他们离开时只有双方的仪仗队还陪着。“但总之，对于通天晓总司令的离去，请接受我最深沉的哀悼。这的确是一个沉痛的损失。”

“谢谢你，”擎天柱悄声回答，“他被深刻的怀念着。”

幸好伊扎兰注意到了他的不适并自然地转换了话题，擎天柱很感激这一点。

在行程最后游览铁堡的环节上，擎天柱决定喜欢这个星云星的大使。伊扎兰有着良好的幽默感和得体的谈吐，在保持正式的同时又兼备真心。很高兴能有一个聪明的，思想敏锐的谈话伙伴。

而且还不是威震天。太好了。

“顺便说，擎天柱指挥官，我知道你与威震天对战并打败了他。”

哪壶不开提哪壶。

“我很钦佩您的行动，但实话实说，我也希望您可以和我分享一下您的经历。威震天不在他的帝国有一段时间了，以及虽然我和霸天虎达成过协议，但我从没有见过他。”

“你和霸天虎协商过？”这抓住了擎天柱的注意力。

“我很荣幸和诱击将军谈过话。一位令人印象深刻的女士。她对威震天陛下坚定的忠诚让我惊讶，所以我很想知道，他是怎样的？”

擎天柱沉默了一秒，陷入思考。当他开口时伊扎兰正热切的端详着他的脸。

“威严，冷酷，强大，在他想的时候能很有魅力。极其危险，”擎天柱迎上伊扎兰的目光想让星云星人明白他的意思，“和他直接会面时你要分外小心。即使隔着栅栏，他也会试图操控你。他很擅长这个。”

大使缓缓点头。

“明白了，擎天柱指挥官。感谢你的提醒。”然后他们安静的走了一会儿（或者，就伊扎兰而言，是飞）。

“我必须承认最近塞伯坦的政治变动在星云星上引起了轩然大波，”最后伊扎兰开口，他的声调愈加随和，“你们的寿命与我们相比几乎是无穷的，我们历代的外交官都被教授如何与通天晓和威震天打交道。我们还写过关于他们心理与政治习惯的论文，但现在我们的外星社会学家得重写他们的书和规划新的研究方案了。”他笑了起来，也感染了擎天柱，让他的心情明快起来。

“所以你是个敢于涉足未知的先锋？”指挥官瞥了伊扎兰一眼，突然对他更加小心。如果星云星指派他出任这个艰巨的任务，伊扎兰无疑是挑得起这个担子的人。

大使给了他一个稳重的微笑，但眼神依旧锐利。

“算是吧，”他靠上悬浮站台的护栏，“我会对你坦诚，擎天柱指挥官。我们需要霸天虎保护我们的贸易路线，也许他们有时候又坏又难以相处，但他们是全星系可雇佣的最强大的武装力量。他们手里的星球太过贫瘠，不足以支撑他们，而他们也清楚，所以尽管威震天觉得有失身份，但也允许这种‘副业’存在。而从另一方面说我们还有你，星云星不与汽车人联邦接壤，但我们之间隔着昆塔莎和沃克——两个热爱扩张以及……不择手段的种族，塞伯坦的衰弱意味着平衡被破坏，这可能会助长我们尊敬的邻居的野心。我身负总统的一项指令，指挥官，”伊扎兰交叠双臂，目光严肃而敏锐，“我会做力所能及的一切来确保你们的人民不会再相互打起来。”

擎天柱沉默了一纳秒。

“这是个高尚的目标，伊扎兰大使。”他最后回答道，“而我祝您好运——尽管成功的几率不大。我恐怕我们已经陷入战争了。”

***

“干得漂亮，”御天敌现在十分高兴以至于能夸上擎天柱两句，“我想你已经洗过手了？”他挤挤眼然后被自己的笑话逗笑了。

“我没和大使接触，”擎天柱平淡地回答。他已经很久没有试图去改变御天敌对有机生命的恐惧症。

“无所谓，更多使节会陆续到达，而我将任命你去接见他们。你对此似乎有什么妙招，总比那些委员会的油污要好。哦还有一件事，”御天敌一边陪他走到宽敞的总司令办公室的出口，一边补充道，“既然我们的外星来客在监视着我们的每一步行动，你需要停止去卡隆的拜访。”

擎天柱的火种在火种舱内跳了起来，但他希望自己的笑容还没有扭曲。他不抱幻想，他敢肯定御天敌知道他去过铁甲龙监狱，但出于一些原因总司令没有提起。

“我不想剥夺你好不容易得来的乐趣，但你知道这些爱管闲事的盟友和政治家，他们很愿意找个理由烦我们。不知道威震天会不会解释，”他咯咯笑出声，“但谁晓得一个虎子能堕落到什么程度呢。”

擎天柱不甚赞同地皱眉，他的胸腔闷痛就像是一个警告，有什么是他忽略了的，他不明白的，以及非常令人不悦的。

御天敌在门口停下面向擎天柱，咧咧嘴。

“干嘛要担心那个接口？我听说只要用对方法虎子们就是荡妇。”他冲擎天柱使了个眼神，用胳膊肘撞他，“但我猜他惹毛了你，所以把他的冷笑从脸上撕下来就足够令你满意了，你回去那么多次说明一定很有意思，但可惜好事终会到头。”

擎天柱的脑模块一片空白。

“什-什么？”他倒抽一口气，不得不重启了他的发生器好几次。“我……我没有！你怎么能……？”

但御天敌只是大笑着拍他的肩。

“是，那很好，擎天柱，记住你的说辞，当然这本来就难以想象，一个汽车人会想着接触一个虎子——呃，恶心！”他挤挤眼，打开门把指挥官推了出去，“别担心，擎天柱老伙计，有我在呢，没人会知道。”

擎天柱四肢僵硬地走了出去，当门就在他面前关上时都没能给出反应。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有非自愿描写

**Chapter 8**

_他们又一次飞过底特律的天空——擎天柱的通天锤对战威震天的加农炮和双剑。最后通天锤奋力一击——威震天落到了地上，他的装甲破碎，电路冒着火花。擎天柱降落在附近，走向负伤却努力保持系统运转的军阀。_

_“你还在等什么，汽车人？了结我，”他强撑着开口，他的光镜疲惫却异常冷静——面对注定的死亡他怎能如此冷静？擎天柱皱着眉举起了通天锤，但狠狠地砸向了威震天头雕旁边，砸碎了他的臂炮。_

_“不，威震天。你配不上，”擎天柱厉声回答，拿出静置手铐锁住了霸天虎发手腕，有些奇怪为什么威震天对于自己被饶了一命还看起来这么不开心……_

_场景在他们身边变换，他们突然就出现在了铁甲龙监狱。这里很黑，唯一的光源来自于发光的力场，用其蓝色的微光驱散了黑暗。威震天四肢大敞地躺在擎天柱面前，被铐住的手举过头顶被锁链固定在墙上，他的伤口看起来和在战场上时一样新鲜，而在它们之间乱窜的电流看起来真的很疼。他的两腿分开，其间生物灯环绕着一个破损的接口，错位的组件之间是被扯坏的线路，还有冷却剂、能量液和润滑液正滴到地上形成小小一滩。擎天柱感到惊讶不已，但这只是一小部分的他，还有一个站在囚室中握着输出管的擎天柱。这个擎天柱对自己的所作所为感到愉悦，一边享受着眼前这一幕，一边思考下一步的行动。_

_“怎么，你以为我和你完了吗？”另一个擎天柱问道，声音中如带着毒液。威震天抬头看，表情是与擎天柱俘虏他时一样的疲惫，几乎冷漠。没有愤怒与耻辱，只有平静的顺从，而这激怒了另一个擎天柱。他踩在那个受过虐待的接口上碾了碾，嘲讽着威震天的畏缩。_

_“你不配，”他嘶声道，输出管上弹跳着电荷。哦，靠着眼前的景象他就能达到过载！稍微想了下要不要强迫他的囚犯替他吸出来——威震天看起来已经被折服到能做这个了——但他没那耐心，于是他挤弄着过热的输出管，摩擦使电荷直击顶峰，然后擎天柱过载了，粘稠的冷却液溅在了威震天破碎的装甲和裸露的回路上，标记了他，牢牢地刻印下他最终的失败——_

然后擎天柱醒了。

他从充电床上坐起来，风扇以最大功率运转。他的机体辐射着热量，胃里一阵恶心的翻江倒海。梦中的景象回闪在光镜前，让他难以分辨清现实，有那么胆战心惊的几秒擎天柱以为自己真的做了那些他看到的事。

他打开灯，拖着身子走向清洁间，熟悉的路线有助于消除残余的梦境，或者说噩梦。那画面又出现了，擎天柱靠在墙上，手压住胃部强忍着呕吐的冲动。

“干嘛要担心那个接口？我听说只要用对方法虎子们就是荡妇。”御天敌暗示性的话语回荡在收音器边，擎天柱闭上光镜，感到面甲一片烧灼。

这解释了一切。典狱长下流的眼色，御天敌对于他拜访体贴的“忽视”……他们都以为擎天柱把自己的沮丧发泄在威震天身上，用他的权力从这个被他打倒的敌人身上取乐。他们都以为擎天柱会堕落到这等境地以至于他……火种源在上。至少迷你金刚知道他没有任何犯罪企图，或者他希望如此。

而威震天……擎天柱猛地一颤，突然想到一个新的隐情。这就是威震天在他面前故作友善的原因？因为他怀疑擎天柱会做……那种事？他是打算避免这最终的羞辱吗？显然，由于太多汽车人不认为这是个问题，所以有必要做好防备。

擎天柱跳了起来，抓过他的飞行背包直冲门口，烦躁之情变得无法忍受。再去铁甲龙监狱肯定会让他紧张，但他也不可能坐得住了。顾不上现在正是半夜，或者会在御天敌那惹上麻烦——他只知道一件事，那就是再去见一次威震天。他需要澄清他之间的所有误会，他……他不知道他还需要什么。

锁上门，擎天柱展开飞行背包的翅膀，跃入了天空。

***

睡意朦胧迷迷糊糊的典狱长发现擎天柱，他已经在和突击手问好了。

“擎天柱指挥官！今天真早啊……我们没料到……”

“闭嘴！”擎天柱给了他一个不符合自己的阴郁眼神，典狱长立刻收了声退后。

就算不可避免擎天柱也不想再见到他了。

幸运的是，迷你金刚并没有对擎天柱意料之外的造访提出质疑（尽管领队-1空洞的黄色光镜谨慎地跟着他，但迷你金刚的领导对谁都很谨慎），突击手把他带到那熟悉的监室后离开了。

“威震天！”擎天柱按下墙上面板的按钮，将力场平面转变为栅栏，他不能让这些蓝色的东西扭曲他的视野，让他又想起太多他的梦境，而且不能让这些阻隔像又一堵谎言之墙分开他和他的囚犯。手铐的远端遥控能提供足够的保护。

“擎天柱指挥官？”霸天虎抬起他的光镜边缘。“我还想着不会再见到你了。”

擎天柱摇摇头，终止了虚假的客套。

“他们以为我强奸了你！”他脱口而出，终于把一直憋在肚子里的话说了出来。

威震天的反应并不像擎天柱以为的那样。

“对此我并不惊讶。”他说道，耸了耸肩，“据我所知，这种幻想在年轻的汽车人中非常流行。我看过你们拍的那些拆片儿。”

擎天柱感到自己的面甲在升温，他也看过那些视频，塞伯坦的色情产业中有很大一部分以“被霸天虎抓住的汽车人”或“被汽车人抓住的霸天虎”为情节而火爆。暴力程度因情节而不同，但所有参与者都享受公开强暴与折磨的场景。后者总是让擎天柱感到厌恶，而且火种源在上，想想看威震天也看过它们！视频中汽车人穿上附加的厚重装甲和“翅膀”来扮演军品（这类视频在评论区里通常有撕B大战，人们大声抱怨着“假货”）——而一些极其罕见的视频以真正的飞行者出名，它们是那些饥渴的汽车人小年轻们的禁忌幻想之源，以及，在擎天柱看来，这些无名的霸天虎而言要冒很大的风险，因为他们的指挥官很可能不会认可这种行当。纯粹出于同情心擎天柱希望这些军品没有因被威震天认出来而被处决。

但那只是色情影片，由机子扮演。可这是真实的事情，而且擎天柱甩不掉那些更可怕的画面——或者说他的噩梦。

“这……不是重点！”擎天柱摇头并抓住了能量栅栏，“你的狱警这么想不会让你困扰吗？！那你的士兵呢？！他们也被关在这里，那他们的安全呢？”

“好吧，对此我什么事都做不了，不是吗？”威震天半阖上光镜。

擎天柱咬住嘴唇，盯住地面。是啊，当监狱的典狱长和这个星球的总司令都觉得这个发展趋势很不错，那威震天不可能真的指望正义。想想看擎天柱几乎就要完全忽视了这个……

“你想吗？”

擎天柱的发声器尖鸣一声然后重启了，充满情绪的磁场在他抬头对上威震天平静好奇的目光时爆炸。

“怎，怎么……？你怎么能……我不喜欢这样！”

_或者你喜欢_ ，一个邪恶的声音在他的脑海里低语， _你的确不正当的接触过你的犯人。为什么不采取下一步？_

“如果你要求，我不会拒绝。”

擎天柱目瞪口呆地看着军阀，嘴巴大张处理器瘫痪。不可能……他绝对听错了，杯子确实提到过这样的回应，但擎天柱从没真的相信过他！

“我，我，我不会要的。”擎天柱吞咽了一下，不自知地绞紧手指。他没法把目光从威震天的光镜上挪开，那红色的视线从慵懒稳重变为灼热，似乎要刺入擎天柱的核心把他最深最黑暗的秘密拉到表面上。“我不会要求那样的事。”，他重复，这次更加自信。不论如何，他知道自己的立场。

“是吗？”擎天柱在威震天巨大的机体移动时瑟缩了一下，但仍站在原地。威震天在他面前屈膝，就像几个恒星循环之前一样，而擎天柱发现自己正直视着那上挑的光镜。

他的虚拟影像完全没法和真正的霸天虎相比——但现在擎天柱对其中的差距有了前所未有的认识，而且不只是体型。他的虚影不会有这种难以置信的危险感，他强大的存在让擎天柱的每一根反射神经都高度警惕，尖锐的刺痛流窜向他的脊椎。擎天柱整个机体都准备应战，但同时他腹部也产生了一种甜蜜紧绷的疼痛，威震天的靠近让他觉得他还活着，让他感到自己的渺小与低级——但也勇敢和坚定。

多奇怪啊，擎天柱最有自信的时候是面对他最大的敌人时。

而威震天给了他一个过去霸天虎宣传海报上有的迷人微笑。

“你欠我一个问题，擎天柱。”威震天省略掉了“指挥官”这个部分，一股热意击中了擎天柱的燃油管，“你想要什么？”

他的声音比平时更柔软，而它像一阵风从擎天柱身边流过。他入迷了，着魔了，因为当他开口时他脑模块绝对不正常：

“我不会亲你。”

红色光镜玩味地眯起。

“那就别，我问的是你想要什么。”

他不会去亲一个霸天虎，他不会去亲这个霸天虎，这是强迫，是错误。所有人都以为擎天柱占了这个囚犯的便宜，而他真的会这么做吗？他真如御天敌想的那样恶心吗？

但这又不是对接，同样的声音在他收音器旁低语，这甚至不是个亲吻。他不会被控诉任何事，无论是法律上还是道德上，而显然威震天没有抗拒。实际上，是他提出的邀请，是他说擎天柱欠他的，而他想知道擎天柱想要什么……

遵从于他无法言表与控制的冲动，擎天柱抬起他空闲的那只手，手指碰上了军阀的嘴唇——像一个防备的手势。

威震天从喉中轻哼，接下了这个无言的邀请。他张开嘴，鼓励擎天柱做更多，而指挥官没能抵抗住：一根手指滑进去，探寻着陌生的四周，但很快便遇上了一根火热的金属舌。这次擎天柱允许自己被蛊惑，他的手指加入了这场游戏，与这根舌头起舞，磨蹭它湿滑的表面就像是在模仿亲吻，这感觉美妙的令人害怕。擎天柱分开双唇，当他凝视着这实实在在的下流表演时，他指尖上每一寸触感都反应在了他自己的嘴里。

威震天发现了他的目光——他的光镜闪烁着恶作剧的光，而他虎牙的尖端剐蹭着擎天柱的指尖触点。算不上真咬那么狠，但确实疼痛，而尽管指挥官机体的颤抖绝不是出于不快，但他不能放任这样的无礼不受惩罚。皱着眉，擎天柱的手掌向前推进，迫使威震天的下颌张得更开，然后把他的舌头捏在指间。让他震惊的是，威震天看上去并不介意：他只是向后扭了扭头，嘴角扯出一抹冷笑，让已经很淫秽的动作变得彻底放荡。

擎天柱无可自制的倒抽一口气，他所有的系统都在高温运转，而他的支配欲，虽然很微小，也带着狂热冲刷过他。擎天柱的手指在揉捏威震天的舌头时沾上了口腔润滑液，而威震天允许了，用上一点抵抗也是让他们做的事变得更为火热。如果只需让引擎饥饿的咆哮，那他非常乐意放纵。

也许太乐意了。感到自己功率全开，擎天柱放过了威震天的舌头，指尖推向更深处——但威震天再次用牙咬住了它们，这次是温柔的，然后吸吮。

擎天柱的膝盖几乎软掉，他的发声器里传出一种奇怪的尖锐声音，静置手铐的遥控器也被捏得咯吱作响。他的优势一下子就被抽走，只能在手指被关照的时候颤抖。腹部的愉悦变得痛苦起来，而他知道他该停下，立刻，在来不及之前……

威震天似乎注意到了他的难处，因为他最后舔了一下擎天柱的手指后便放他走了。指挥官缓缓抽回手，动作怪异的踌躇。尽管十分懊悔（他很快抑制住了，不，不，他一点也不后悔！）但他终于松了口气一切都结束了，如果这再多一纳秒，他的系统可能就会紧张到故障。寂静充斥在他俩之间，沉重却可以忍受，然后被擎天柱冷却扇的咆哮打断；考虑到最近传开的事，他们也没什么好说的。擎天柱感到晕眩，就像不是他自己站在囚室前面，这不可能是他，他不可能做他刚刚做过的事。这是疯狂……而他自己正处在疯狂的最中央。

他清清嗓子重启破碎的发声器。

“你的……你的审判将很快举行。我不会再来了。”

“那么审判上见，我想？”威震天咕哝着，重重地坐在他的长椅上，“我都等不及这场闹剧了。”

“这……”擎天柱眨眼，试图集中注意，“这不是闹剧。”

“一场由汽车人最高指挥对我的审判？汽车人判决霸天虎的渣滓？拜托，”威震天大笑，“我之前告诉过你，Optimus。你是现任总司令的朋友，你不可能像你努力表现出来的那样单纯。”

“别这么叫我，”擎天柱转了话题。

“嗯？”

“Optimus，别叫我Optimus。”

威震天的光镜闪了闪。

“我以为你讨厌我叫你汽车人。”

“我的名字是Optimus Prime。”

“喜欢正式，哈？学的通天晓，”威震天压抑着笑了笑，靠在墙上。他看起来很疲惫，尽管没有理由这样，也许静置手铐让那样小的动作都变得困难。

真的是时候离开了，但擎天柱没有动身，最后一个问题徘徊在他的脑海。

“威震天？”

“什么事，擎天柱指挥官？”军阀甚至听起来都很累。

“有没有……”擎天柱哽住了，握紧能量栅栏，“有任何人……对你做了任何……”他的尾音弱了下去，压抑住了未出口的话。

“没有。”威震天斜瞥了他一眼，光镜闭成两条线，“你是唯一一个有这种胆量的人。”

擎天柱不确定这是个赞扬还是威胁。

***

不像他以往一样立刻离开，擎天柱在囚室出口处驻足蹲下，让光镜与突击手齐平。橙色的迷你金刚发出困惑的哔哔声。

“突击手，我……我有些事需要知道，有任何可能，在你监管下的犯人会和……他们的访客有不正当接触吗？”

看不出情绪的黄色光镜闪了闪。

{所有访客：被监控。访客与囚犯之间不正当活动，被禁止。违反者：受到惩处。}

“但你没有监视我！你有吗？”擎天柱犹疑地问。

{擎天柱：按要求不受监视。领队-1确认可信任。}

“可信任？”擎天柱咕哝道，不明白为什么会有这个，但另一个迷你金刚的声音从他身后传来。

{擎天柱指挥官：无恶意企图，对囚犯管理无危害。}

这深色的迷你金刚正是领队-1，以其固执死板，能毫不畏缩地把铁甲龙监狱的规则用在总司令头上而恶名昭彰的监管者。不是说他有能力表现出退缩，但是，正如和他所有同型号的机子，领队-1没有真正的面甲。

擎天柱皱眉，迷你金刚的逻辑中漏掉了他。

“我可信而别人不可信，你是如何做出这样的决定？”

{擎天柱指挥官：无恶意企图。}领队-1重复着像是这句话解释了一切。

“那其他汽车人呢？他们有‘恶意企图’吗？”

领队-1没有手指的胳膊比划了一个擎天柱看不懂的手势。

{可能性已考虑，汽车人：不被许可探监霸天虎。不同种族：情绪反应有高风险。汽车人管理汽车人监狱，迷你金刚管理铁甲龙，迷你金刚知晓一切。擎天柱指挥官的访问结束。}

领队-1的话之间没有停顿，而擎天柱一下子没有反应过来。

“哈？哦是的，对。我要走了。”他可不想惹恼了迷你金刚的管理者。一段时间以来他习惯了突击手，但领队-1的一些东西让他感到不安。也许当一个机子要监管一个囚犯时这么做是必要的。起身，擎天柱道了别然后匆匆走向大门，他感到两个迷你金刚都盯着他的背后，但他强迫自己不要回头，尽管他很想。

不知怎么着领队-1的话让他冷静下来了。迷你金刚们显然意识到了潜在的危险，他们也明确自己的中间立场。为何他们对擎天柱破例不得而知，但年轻的指挥官决定不去想太多，迷你金刚的能力与方法总是超过普通塞伯坦人的理解。

***

巨无霸福特的食堂也许保留了铁堡最后一个可以叫做油吧的地方：御天敌的公共安全办法要求关闭所有的聚集地比如麦卡丹老油吧。虽然平民们只能在私底下享受彼此的陪伴，军官们却有保留这个食堂的特权（并悄悄祈祷御天敌不会怀疑到这来——也不太可能，因为在他当了总司令之后就没来过了）官方上来说你只能在这里买标准的中度能量，还没人明着买过私藏高纯。

比如，天火和天暴，利用在精英卫队的职务之便把薪水花在了鸡尾酒上（被调得像正常的能量液）。

“嘿兄弟！看我的！”天暴正把一整杯酒顶在脑袋上。

“这算啥！看我的！”天火夺过酒杯一口干掉了它。

“嘿，你个铁渣脑袋！”天暴推开他的兄弟，抓过一杯更大的开始喝，这有点难，因为天火在试图抢回自己的鸡尾酒。

“不！还给我你个铁渣脑袋！”

“不，你！”

“不，你！”

“你们两个能不能闭嘴？！”有人从另外一张桌子上冲他们吼叫。

天火站起来张嘴准备还击，但天暴踢了他的腿。

“嘿！不许和别人打架！还记得擎天柱指挥官说的吗？”

“好吧，我们是汽车人精英卫队。”天火凶狠的笑意消失了。

“最好的汽车人！”

“好吧，”天火再次坐回自己的位置，“不要打架。”他听起来有些失望。“但我想要战斗，希望我们能很快领到任务。记得我们怎么打败喷着大黄蜂涂装的黄蜂间谍吗？我们棒极了！”

“是啊！但他不是间谍，我想……”天暴挠了挠头上的角雕。

“总之是个逃犯，必须被关进监狱”

“我sh-是你们俩该被关进监狱。或者最好去铁甲龙，你们……该呆的地方。”

天火天暴同时转过头，一个有着精英卫队标志的高个儿机子站在他们邻桌，他摇摇晃晃的，显然喝过头了。

“坐在zhe-这儿……像是你的地盘……拆的霸天虎渣滓。”

“我想你错了，”天火开口，怒火在他寻常的欢乐声调后涌动，“我们是汽车人。”

天暴捏住他孪生兄弟的手以示支持。他们会表象良好并解决这个的，他们会让擎天柱和御天敌骄傲！

“正如我兄弟所说。也想喝点？”

那机子眯起光镜，掀翻了桌上的杯子靠在被清出来的空地上。

“我bu-不和飞天小子们喝……you其是肮脏的阴沟垃圾，听清楚了吗？你说话像是那些穷途末路的废物履带。”

杯子碎裂的声音吸引了其他顾客的注意。蓝色光镜从食堂各个地方的向他们望来，看着大庭广众之下的闹剧，但没人打算阻止。

天火和天暴缓缓站起来。

他们的装甲紧绷，手指本能地攥紧，露出他们不存在的獠牙。

“我们是汽车人，”天火重复，但这次他不打算掩藏怒意。

“你丫不配这个称号！”那机子吐了口电解液，吐词更加含混，“会飞的汽车人，多么恶心的笑话！御天敌是个渣的蠢蛋，只有向他一样彻头彻尾的铁渣脑袋才会……”

他没有机会把话说完。双子的磁场爆发，伴随两声咆哮他们进攻了。

***

擎天柱正在听一个关于威震天演讲的老旧录音，是他从卫队的档案馆里挖出来的。他完全不熟悉这个，但随着一分一秒的过去擎天柱越来越明白为什么这些演讲从未被公开。它们能提供一些关于他们敌人所思所想的启发，但最糟的是威震天听起来……还挺有道理！这音频文件的情况很差而且充满噪音——显然是由一个秘密警察溜进一个霸天虎集会时录下的，而擎天柱得费好大一番劲才能听清楚所有东西，所以他差点错过了通讯链接的响声。

烦恼地叹口气，擎天柱停下录音打开了通讯连接。

[是我，爵士？]

[OP，我们要你过来一趟，事关飞行双子。]

[噢，火种源啊……]擎天柱捏捏鼻梁，[他们做了什么？]

然后是一阵停顿。

[我恐怕他们刚刚杀了个人。]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 9**

巨无霸福特的候审监狱，当擎天柱出现在双子的囚室前时，天火天暴从椅子上跳起奔向他。

“长官！”

“我们很抱歉，长官！”

“我们真的非常抱歉！”

“这是个意外！”

“我们试过好好表现不打架，就像你说的那样，但那个家伙，他……”

“他对御天敌总司令说了很可怕的事！”

“非常糟糕的事情！”

“我们只想保护御天敌总司令的荣誉！”

“我们并不想杀他，真的！”

擎天柱只是隔着栅栏拥抱两兄弟，止住了他们的胡言乱语。

“我知道，我知道，”他的引擎空转——发出一种保育员用来安抚受到惊吓的小火种的声音。“爵士和我说了一切，我晓得你们不是故意的。”信任很容易，飞行双子从不知道有所保留，他们外向心大又容易激动，只是多了狂躁的霸天虎编码需要他们学着去控制……

擎天柱和他们同样有错，他应该更紧地盯着他们，而不是如此莽撞。

他艰难地吞咽了一下，强迫自己冷静下来，放开了双胞胎。他至少得看起来坚强且自信——为了他们好。

“我们会被送进监狱[1]吗？”天火懊悔地问道。

擎天柱摇摇头。

“我不知道，你们会先面临军事法庭，因为你俩和被害人都是军事人员。但你们会收到惩罚。”他试着不要听起来太严厉，但这是他认为必须要传达到的。双子必须明白自己犯了法，非常严重的罪行。法庭会公正，公平地裁决他们的处罚。

“汽车人审判霸天虎渣滓？拜托，”霸天虎嘲讽的声音回荡在他脑海。

擎天柱不由自主地颤抖起来。然而，关于处罚的问题……谋杀的判决显然是收押到监狱，而这就是问题所在：这意味着两个带着搜寻者编码的机子会被关在一个非常狭小的空间，而这不能发生。

如嘲讽一般，小黄蜂的影像闪过擎天柱的光镜，小黄蜂在监狱里发了疯。的确，他被枉加了莫须有的罪名，而他的情绪也行不太稳定……

但双胞胎，在某些层面上，是绝对不稳定的，然后被一个倒霉的醉鬼激怒。这不能减轻他们的错误——但能减轻犯罪情节。也许他们能从这入手，让法庭把这个纳入考虑……

“有可以减轻罪行的情况”他大声说，“我去看看有什么能做的。”

“我们真的很抱歉，长官，”天暴看起来垂头丧气，“我们让你失望了，还有御天敌总司令……”

擎天柱的火种抽搐着，他脑中突然警醒，他们因让你失望而感到抱歉，但并非因为杀了人。这就是他们编码的表达吗？或者他们总是这样？

“我们没有伤害平民，”天火小声嘀咕，这安静犹豫的语调对他而言几乎陌生。“我们做汽车人该做的事，不伤害平民。”他看着擎天柱，黄色的光镜闪烁着勉强忍住泪水，而年轻的指挥官咬住脸颊内侧，突然希望自己能马上逃跑然后躲起来。

“我会和御天敌谈谈，”他最后开口，“我肯定他不会致你们于险境。”

希望他能像他说的那样坚定。

+++

“御天敌？”擎天柱确定那隔音门在。他背后关上了，然后才转向他的朋友。“我有话要和你说。”

“是的，你总是坚持这样，”御天敌皱眉，他不喜欢被催促。他坐在通天晓——不，现在是他的——桌子前，在宽敞的办公室里，擎天柱觉得自己像个顺从的请愿人在讨总司令的欢芯，实际上他也是。

“是关于飞行双子的，”他开口，但御天敌摆摆手在他的椅子上转了一下。

“是的，是的我知道。小鬼们闯了大祸。”

“他们在试图保护你的名誉，”擎天柱重申，“他们杀的那个人，在侮辱他们，然后他说你是个彻头彻尾的铁渣脑……”

“我读过爵士的报告，擎天柱，”御天敌咳嗽一下，打断了他的话，“那个人喝醉了，显然。你能想象他们居然把私藏高纯卖给士兵吗？就在我光镜之下？那些蠢货！”他看起来对此满不在乎，擎天柱眯起光镜。

“御天敌……？双胞胎……你不打算太严重的惩罚他们，对吗？因为他们情有可原而且……”

御天敌盯了他一会儿，然后大笑出声。

“擎天柱，伙计，你在说什么呢？当然不会！小鬼们闯了祸，好吧，我能怎么说，那家伙自找的，就让它被时间抹去吧，我们还有更大的事情要处理——威震天以及所有，你知道的。我刚收到消息说昆塔莎的代表团抵达了我们的边境。长着触须的怪胎带着一大帮随从，我都不知道该怎么安排下他们所有人。但等我们最终解决掉威震天后，我们再来看双胞胎的问题。”御天敌揉揉额角，面露不悦，“彻头彻尾的铁渣脑袋，那家伙这么叫我，”他嗤了一声，然后把注意力放在擎天柱身上，露齿而笑，“算了！如果这就是所有你想讨论的，那你走吧，告诉他们得在候审监狱里消磨些时间或别的什么，给他们点儿游戏玩，我不晓得。”他做了个解散的手势，示意这次觐见结束了。

目瞪口呆又心怀希望，还有些恼怒，擎天柱向他到了别离开了。

+++

除开御天敌的宽宏大量，擎天柱还有很多要担忧的。尽管候审室比监狱要宽畅舒适的多，但它们依旧是囚室。没人估得准威震天的审判要持续多久，而擎天柱害怕这段拘留会再次引发陆地焦虑症，他不会允许这个发生，直到双子因他们的霸天虎式行为被起诉。但还有机会趁御天敌心情好点时候要求他在严密监控的条件下释放双胞胎……现在擎天柱只能等待并期待最好的情况。

然而，他的希望在几天之后就破碎了，当时他正去拜访双胞胎并带了些游戏给他们玩。在拘留所的大门他遇到了感知器——科学部门的部长，他手下的机子走在他前面，搬运一些复杂的设备。

感知器那小型无情绪波动的光学镜聚焦在擎天柱的脸上，像审视一块实验室样本。

“下午好，擎天柱指挥官。”

“呃……下午好，感知器。”他的腹部有什么东西痛苦地收紧，“你怎么来这里了？”

“我的研究，作为保卫工程的首席开发者，当我的造物出现问题时，我的职责就是去检查他们的情况。如果是我们工作的原因，那我们有必要承担责任。”

不不不，拜托了，不！

“那么……你们发现了什么？”不知怎么的擎天柱让自己没有结巴。

“一件非常麻烦的事，实际上，我们植入的霸天虎编码已经变得更加活跃了，它已经感染了受体，从最基层程序上影响了他们的行动，这个故障似乎是引发他们攻击性行为的原因。”

“这对双胞胎们意味着什么？”擎天柱将手捏成拳，以隐藏他手指的颤抖。

感知器的声音与表情没有一丝变化。

“我需要做更全面的分析，但迄今我的假设是保卫工程已经失败了。我们的实验体不仅具有霸天虎编码积极的特征，还有消极的，这一点我警告过通天晓，而且我一直建议要监控他们。很不幸，随着通天晓的离开，更进一步的观察被现任总司令御天敌取消，目前我们的实验体已经在各个不同领域表现出霸天虎式的行为模式，并与原有的汽车人编码相搏。你和双胞胎有很多互动，擎天柱指挥官，”感知器短暂地停顿，“你，如果有可能，注意到任何不寻常的事吗？”

擎天柱真该为自己骄傲，当他说话时他的发声器没有一点卡顿。

“没有，这些年轻人表现的一切正常。”

“明白了。”感知器的脸色毫不遮掩他对擎天柱回答的想法。

“所以，嗯……有这个消息之后你会怎么做？”

“我会给御天敌写一个报告，当然。现在如果你不介意的话。”感知器冲擎天柱点点头，越过了他。

指挥官含混了一声再见，继续心不在焉地赶路。只有当拘留所的大门在他身后关上时，他才惊醒过来。

擎天柱靠在墙上，走廊在他眼前旋转。还是发生了，他和救护车所畏惧并竭力阻止的事还是发生了。科学部接手了飞行双子编码的相关事宜……恰好在他们被起诉谋杀的时候。在塞伯坦上这会掀起对霸天虎偏执与仇恨的疯狂。

等消息传到御天敌那去之后，就别想从他那里得到帮助和保护。

擎天柱把脸藏在手掌之后。噢他记得——记得他见到毒蜘蛛时的反应。

长久以来他都声称艾丽塔下线了，他不能接受她作为一个霸天虎——或一个“突变怪胎”。

他不会接受身为半个霸天虎天火和天暴，对御天敌来说，他们最好去死。

+++

擎天柱的推测没有错。双胞胎的案子本该被推迟到威震天的审判结束，却突然成为了议会会议上的热点。

“因为科学部的疏忽，我们中间有了两个失控的霸天虎混种！”御天敌火冒三丈，他所有的安保办法显然都没用了。

感知器，逻辑而又冷静，眨了眨眼。

“我们按你的命令撤销了观察，御天敌总司令。”

尽管形势危急，擎天柱还是忍不住笑了笑：御天敌的脑袋都快冒烟了。

“好吧，是你们的工作做的烂在先！”他大吼。幸好钛师傅在事态升级前及时介入。

“拜托各位，现在不是时候争论你们谁有错。我们必须决定如何处理天火和天暴。”

御天敌变得面无表情——和他同艾丽塔谈话时一样的冰冷姿态。

“这显而易见，我们把他们关进监狱。”

“是铁甲龙，”情报部行动部长飞过山纠正到，“身为霸天虎，他们应该被关进铁甲龙。”

“我反对，”感知器站了起来，“我请求将实验体送回科学部。我们必须调查保卫工程失败的原因，从而发展出更好的编码植入方法……”

这一刻擎天柱决定他受够了。

“抱歉，但我们讨论的是我们的同胞。”他的声音洪亮清晰地穿过了大厅，而议会所有成员都把头雕转向了他。擎天柱非常清楚在这些神圣的席位之下自己有多么谦卑与渺小，他不是这个群体的一员，他只是个荣誉嘉宾——一个由他的胜利赢来的头衔。他没有在执政中投票的权利，但他可以在他们面前发言。

“御天敌总司令，尊敬的议会，”擎天柱环视大厅一周，确保抓住了每个机子的目光，“我希望你们注意到了天火和天暴仍是忠诚的汽车人这一事实。他们的程序导致他们犯下了谋杀罪——但这是未经他们同意便植入的程序。我不是建议我们忘掉他们的所作所为，但我们需要承担起这一罪行中我们的那一部分责任。我们创造了飞行双子，我们给了他们霸天虎编码，我们不该以我们的战士作为代价。”

御天敌皱起眉头，感知器继续面无表情，但钛师傅带着兴趣留意到了这个年轻的指挥官。

“擎天柱指挥官有一定的要点，”那老机子说，抚摸着他面部的装饰，“除了编码，飞行双子是完完全全的汽车人，我同意他们不应该被送去铁甲龙，但他们必须接受审判，并且全面检测他们所有的情况。”

“不可能，”感知器冷淡地反驳，“飞行双子的案子包含了不能被带出议会大厅或者科学部的机密信息。介于我们的实验体属于科学部的财产，为防止更多事故他们应该被回收。”

“你说得他们像是一些工具！”擎天柱明白他应该控制自己的情绪，所有的爆发对比起合理且冷静的感知器而言只会显得他幼稚，但他实在无法保持镇定。“你不能把他们当坏掉的数据板一样收回去！”

“你不明白，擎天柱，”御天敌抬起下巴，这姿态散发着高人一等的意味，“当你有整个汽车人联邦需要保护的时候，你得做出牺牲。当一件武器坏掉了，它就得被扔掉。”

“但他们不是武器！”擎天柱握紧了拳头，声音传到这古老大厅高高的天花板上，“他们是活着的生命。！塞伯坦人！他们值得被更好的对待！”

当最后一个词从他的嘴里冒出时，钛师傅的脸色变了。擎天柱从余光中注意到——随即便明了，就是他刚刚所说的。

“我们再也不是汽车人不需要时就可以扔掉的武器，我们是活着的生命，我们是霸天虎！如果他们拒绝我们应有的权利——那我们就自己来拿！”

威震天遥远而带着静电杂音的声音回荡在他的脑海。大部分年轻机子，像御天敌或者飞过山，从没听过这些被藏在档案馆中的演讲，但像钛师傅这样的老机子无疑会记得它。当裁决议会的首脑在擎天柱这边时，他还有机会，但现在……钛师傅看着他的方式让一阵寒意穿过他的脊椎，而他的面甲一片烧灼。

没有钛师傅的支持这次争论很快便结束，擎天柱失败了。

+++

擎天柱整个晚上都在房间内来回踱步。六步走到墙头，六步又到另一边，尖锐而磨人的思绪在脑中飞闪而过，他不知道自己到底走了多远。天火和天暴会被送去科学部，他们不是什么任性妄为的军品，而是失败的实验体。没人会在乎霸天虎的杀人犯，他们会终结在感知器的解剖台上，如果足够幸运他们能直接死去，不幸的话他们会活着并仍有知觉。这就是为什么毒蜘蛛害怕回到汽车人中，她知道有什么在等着像她这样的怪物。而让忠诚、热情且信赖他们的天火、天暴面对这样的命运……

擎天柱放下自尊去恳请御天敌重新考虑，但没用。之前毒蜘蛛的事御天敌就没听他的，他现在也不会听。擎天柱现在唯一做到的就是把怀疑引到自己身上（由于他不看情况的“引用”造成了损害，而且火种源啊，他怎么能说这些？！）双胞胎已经犯了罪，他们杀害了一个公民，一个士兵。擎天柱明白外界的观点会是怎样：两个失败的实验品，霸天虎的混种，可能发了疯，攻击一个汽车人并杀了他。他们难辞其咎，他们对社会的危害显而易见。

他们的确该受到惩罚……但不是那样的。不是他们自己要求成为飞行者的，甚至他们都不太明白到底自己身上发生了什么，他们只是两个年轻的金刚，诚挚地相信自己在为事业做贡献，但眼下他们成了汽车人为战胜霸天虎拯救塞伯坦而掀起的，永无终结的争端的牺牲品。

他们不该是一个极度危险实验的测试对象，他们也不该因此而被拆解掉。

擎天柱一拳砸在墙上，难以接受自己的无用。他已经竭尽全力，但结局可能只是让事情变得更糟。他是个失败的导师，一个失败的保护者，而现在他的小伙子们将因他的错误而受罪。

他不能允许，他不能！

擎天柱盯着被他砸过的墙面上蜿蜒的裂痕，这就是留给他的一切：让他在无果的沮丧中碰壁，破坏东西，就好像这样也能把双胞胎给救出来。

救出来。

擎天柱睁大了双眼，他下意识地磨挲着指关节。言语不能帮助他，也许是时候采用更原始的方法了

+++

随着一阵让地面都颤抖的冲击从建筑的远端传来，警报被拉响了。双胞胎奔向栅栏，试图搞清楚发生了什么，但一扇厚重的铁门把他们所在的区域与拘留所其他地方给隔开了。他们能看见夜间警卫的背影一边跑动着消失，一边大声喊叫，但不一会儿另一个声音吸引了他们：从走廊传来的哐嘡声。

通风井的盖子掉到了地上，一只拿着枪的手从天花板的洞里出现，接着打中了角落里的两个摄像头。随后那只手抽了回去，擎天柱整个人顺着他抓钩的绳子降了下来。

“长官！”双胞胎惊讶地看着他关闭了囚室与走廊之间的能量栅栏。

“天火，天暴，快！”指挥官把他们拉进一个短暂的拥抱，“我们能引开他们的时间很短。听着，”他抓住他们的肩膀盯着他们的光镜，确保双胞胎明白他有多认真，“议会觉得你俩太危险了，你们的霸天虎编码让你们变得不稳定。他们要把你们交给感知器和他的小队研究，有可能你们会被下线。你们需要离开这儿，现在。”

“但……”双子交换了一个困惑的眼神，“但御天敌总司令知道我们的忠诚！他会告诉他们的！”

擎天柱的嘴角抽搐，但他控制住了自己。他不想毁了双胞胎对他们上级剩余的信任，不想毁了他们尚存的单纯。

“御天敌被科学部骗了，”他解释说，“他们在说服他，而他不知道该信任谁。我相信有一天他会看到实情，但我们没时间了，他们明天就会接手。你们得逃跑，然后躲起来，至少到我们有机会让御天敌改变主意的时候。”他从子空间里拿出一个箱子，“这里是一些储存的能量，它们能支持你们一段时间。离开塞伯坦，找个没有汽车人的偏僻星球然后呆在那。关掉你的通讯链接，这样你们才不会被跟踪，然后用上信号阻隔器。”那些是他们从被捕的霸天虎身上收回来的——由桑达克教授发明的小设备，能够覆盖能量信号。精英卫队毫不犹豫地把它们投入了使用。“就是保持低调！……好吧，至少尽可能的低调，”他抽了抽嘴巴补充到。“飞行双子”和“低调”就不属于同一个句子。

天火和天暴又一次交换了眼神然后转向擎天柱，这次他们的脸上有着不确定的祈求，而擎天柱觉得自己快要哭了。

“快！”他把双胞胎推到通风井下。“直走到屋顶，那里足够宽敞让你们起飞。”

“但太空桥网是关闭的……”天暴握住擎天柱的手，“长官，我不明白……”

“你们不需要太空桥——或者飞船。你们自己就能穿梭在宇宙中。”就像霸天虎一样，他差点要说出口了“组合成守护神然后赶快飞走！”擎天柱再次拥抱他们——最后一次，“拜托了，你们必须这样。你们要是有什么事我不会原谅自己的。”

“好……好的。明白了，长官，”天火的手搭上他兄弟的胳膊，催促他跟上。“但你不会因此而惹上麻烦吗？”

擎天柱强迫自己抿出一个微笑。

“没人看见我，不是吗？我破坏了相机。走吧，拜托了，现在！”距离由擎天柱精心策划的爆炸引起的骚乱结束，已经没多少时间剩下了。

“是，长官。”天火激活了推进器，慢慢从地面升起，“再见，长官。”他对天暴点点头——下一刻双子中蓝色的那个抱住了擎天柱的肚子，把他带离地面，而擎天柱大叫了出来。

“我在通风口那里把你放下，这样你好逃走，”天暴对着他的收音器说，“抓住了，长官……然后再见。”

在警卫冲进空无一人的囚室的前一秒，他们消失在了通风井口。

+++

“难以置信！”御天敌一拳锤向办公桌桌面，“如此厚颜无耻的越狱！”

“是啊……难以置信，”擎天柱附和。他害怕自己的声音会暴露他的不安，他不习惯如此公然向他的上级领导撒谎……对他的朋友。尤其是他的确觉得愧疚：他也许救了这两个孩子，但也帮着两个犯人逃脱制裁。

“我想知道谁会帮他们，”御天敌嘶声道，靠在他的桌子上，蓝色的光镜剧烈地燃烧像是要在擎天柱的装甲上开洞。

“霸天虎？”指挥官尽可能无辜地提议。御天敌没有任何线索指向擎天柱……不是吗？

但就算他有，也改变不了任何事。无论他感觉如何，擎天柱依旧坚信自己的决定是正确的。如果执法者找到了证据，那就让他们起诉他吧。擎天柱已经准备好供认不韪……但他不会自己跳进执法者的手中。

救护车也许会笑他，说他成熟了。在去地球之前，仅仅只是想到不承认自己的罪行就让擎天柱觉得反感，但现在……也许与霸天虎作战教会了他一个重要的事：你在战争中活得越久，你就改变得越多。而擎天柱无疑会向着他的朋友。

“好——吧，因为对虎子们来说，把两个汽车人从监狱中劫走要比救出他们该死的首领重要。我警告你，擎天柱，”御天敌眯起光镜，“别想跟我耍花招。你……对虎子的迷恋也许会带来一些问题，而你的档案里的确有过一条杀害汽车人的记录。”

好吧，这太过了。

“我没有杀害艾丽塔，御天敌，无论你是怎么告诉你自己的。”擎天柱磨了磨他的牙板，但没有移开视线。

御天敌的磁场带着挑衅炸开了。

“现在，听着擎天柱，老朋友，”他嘶声威胁，咬牙切齿。“你也许认为自己是个什么英雄，而公众似乎也这么认为。但我更清楚，我了解你，伙计，而且我在盯着你。如果我发现了你有一丝一毫背叛我们和危及汽车人的可疑点……我不会像通天晓那么好说话。你明白了吗？”

不知为何这竟然不是很难受。擎天柱点点头，他的火种冰冷而麻木。

“明白，我能走了吗。御天敌总司令，长官？”

御天敌审视了他一秒有余，之后歪了歪头。

“是，解散。”

当擎天柱离开御天敌的办公室时，有一瞬他觉得事情不会比这更糟了。

但他错了。

+++

第二天新闻传遍了塞伯坦。

显然，昆塔莎代表团并不是代表团，而是一支军队。他们包围了一个汽车人在派拉穹的次要殖民地，威胁称如果他们的要求不被满足，就毁灭这个星球。但这些要求着实让每个塞伯坦人瞠目结舌。

“必须交出霸天虎的威震天和汽车人的擎天柱，以让他们接受审判并被处决，因为他们犯下了违反昆塔莎-泛银河共荣圈的罪行。”

大街小巷每一个汽车人都在议论这他渣的是什么意思。引渡威震天到算是一件事——这机子就是怪物，他会跟昆塔莎结下梁子并不奇怪——但擎天柱？这个年轻的塞伯坦英雄？他做了什么会引起这样的反应啊？各种说法像下过酸雨后的锈蚀点一样冒了出来，但事实上擎天柱自己都不知道问题的答案。

“我甚至没见过一个真正的昆塔莎人！”他又一次站在议会前，愤怒地呼喊，“我不知道为什么我惹到了他们！”

“就像我们的情报部门不知道为什么一支军队能像一个和平代表团一样通过，”议会的一个成员啐道，把恶毒的视线抛向飞过山。

“最重要的是我们该如何处理他们的要求，”钛师傅插嘴道，“他们把一整个星球当作人质，我们该如何回应？”

“我们不回应！”御天敌飞速回答，“我们不和那些阴险的锈桶谈判。这只会让我们显得更虚弱。”

但是昆塔莎人不喜欢御天敌的态度，尽管他们也没有提出谈判。他们直接炸了派拉穹和它所有的居民。

这造成了很大的冲击。塞伯坦陷入悲痛之中——但汽车人们几乎没有时间哀悼，昆塔莎的舰队只被汽车人的火力击溃了一点，退入了联邦的深空——直到他们把炮口瞄向了殖民地微型地带，毗邻兽型金刚和极速者的世界。

恐惧变成了惊骇与愤怒，游行在塞伯坦和殖民地上四处开花。一些人大声呼吁精英卫队应该痛击昆塔莎给他们一个终生难忘的教训，另一些则乞求和平的解决方式。

没人赞成为了所谓的骄傲把整个世界作为“必要的牺牲”。

“我们不能收回我们的话，”御天敌试图保持镇静，但显而易见他已经在惊慌失措的边缘了，“我们不能表现得弱不禁风。”

“但我们的确经不起风浪，御天敌总司令，”钛师傅反驳，“我们的部队正忙于转向打击霸天虎，他们在听到我们的麻烦之后变得越来越厚颜无耻。我们不能同时和两个威胁开战。”

“我们试着和他们解释过我们不能未经银河议会同意就移交威震天。威震天会被审判，然后很可能被处决，而如果他们想要见证这个，我们很欢迎。但他们只是重复同样的信息，”飞过山按下一个按钮，然后一封信函的全息影像出现在大厅的半空中；“必须交出霸天虎的威震天和汽车人的擎天柱，以让他们接受审判并被处决，因为他们犯下了违反昆塔莎-泛银河共荣圈的罪行。”

“他们威胁要毁灭微型地带就像对派拉穹那样。我们不能失去更多无辜的生命了——但如果这无可避免，我们也会失去人民的支持。我们要怎么做，总司令？”钛师傅的目光锁住御天敌。

御天敌有生以来第一次对这个头衔感到恼火。

“我……”他深吸一口气，一脸不情愿和犹豫，“我得想想，他们为什么会要求这样的事？！为什么是现在？这很愚蠢！”

“相反，这看起来很合理。”感知器评论道，“显然昆塔莎企图同时削弱汽车人和霸天虎，具体而言，除掉两派的首脑。”

钛师傅暗自叹息，遮住了面甲，但太迟了：御天敌的光镜危险地眯起。

“‘除掉首脑？’我能问问，擎天柱的死，能怎么除掉汽车人的首脑？”

感知器张开嘴，而钛师傅只希望能堵住他，但御天敌才不会听。

“我才是汽车人的领袖！我是塞伯坦的总司令！失去一个指挥官，就算他很出名，对汽车人事业的损害也是微乎其微的！”

钛师傅叹了口气摇摇头，他的助理拍拍他的肩尴尬地试图安慰他。老机子现在简直想掐死感知器，可覆水难收。

+++

在议会决定性的会议期间擎天柱并不在场，他被认为不适宜因为他参与了最后的陈述（以及因为御天敌惯例的不信任），所以他从爵士那里得到了结果。

议会决定满足昆塔莎人的要求。

“拆他的威震天，如果他们这么想要他，那就拿去，” 擎天柱冲进他的办公室时御天敌满口怒骂，忽略掉了来者的不赞成，“我才不在乎这个混蛋是怎么死的，还有他渣的银河议会。”

他固执地不肯对上擎天柱的光镜。

停顿变得漫长，直到寂静沉重到自己都有了磁场。

御天敌的耐心先耗尽了。

“你想从我这要什么，擎天柱？！”他咆哮，站起来把数据板扔到墙上，“你想让我把微型地带也赔上吗？！或者和五面怪开战？！我们试过了！我不知道他们船上有什么，但他们就像对待廉价玩具一样撕碎了我们的火力！而我们没有一群大力金刚，我们的军队正在和我们真正的敌人作战——霸天虎。我该怎么做？！我很抱歉老朋友，但我能用一个汽车人的生命换取我们殖民地的安全，我他渣的会这么做！把它当做来自你的总司令的命令吧。”

他是对的，当然。御天敌是对的。实际上就算擎天柱没有接到这样的命令，他也会去请愿。知道自己继续活下去的代价是别的汽车人的死亡，他就根本无法面对他们的脸。这是他的职责。

那为什么他感觉如此被背叛？

“至少让我和我的朋友通个话道别。”他悄声说。

“不行。”

“不行？”擎天柱抬头，震惊地盯着御天敌，总司令的脸色很冷酷。

“给他们写信，如果你想，但不能打电话。我可不想让你那些疯狂叛逆的朋友大发雷霆，然后在最后一分钟把你带走。你们这些家伙应该挨个被分开，越远越好，也许那样你们才能学会什么是纪律。”

“你……”擎天柱退后一步。“是你做的！你故意把他们送走！让我被孤立！”

“这不是重点。我不能再有另一个像飞行双子那样的逃跑事件！”御天敌大吼，愤怒在他周身的磁场里迅速爆炸，随后他的声音又压低，变得险恶，“听着擎天柱，如果你想搞什么动作——我会确保每个小报都会知道你对威震天浪漫的拜访——还有你和飞行双子的联系。你的名声在此之后不可能清白。我给你个机会像英雄一样死去——或者作为一个叛徒被记住然后以霸天虎通敌者的身份去死。所以，擎天柱？你怎么选？”

擎天柱闭上光学镜，暴怒撕扯着他的火种，但却无法打破它紧致的束缚。

“好吧，”他含混地说，声音空洞而滞涩，“我会去的。”

这都算不上是个选择，真的。

+++

哈丁的光芒照耀着太空港的停机坪，反射的光芒让这块金属高地在正常的设置下几乎难以直视，但擎天柱拒接调低他视觉接收器的感知度，就像这是他最后一次注视塞伯坦，他想尽可能地多看一眼。

很难相信他即将走向自己的死亡，被毁灭的派拉穹，被包围的微型地带，昆塔莎和他们令人费解的最后通碟——所有的一切都看起来不真实……或者说，会变得不真实，如果没有一艘螺旋形的穿梭舰在着陆区等着的话。一艘把他带向既定命运的昆塔莎飞船。

没有人从穿梭舰里出来，下面只有一小群汽车人，所有光镜都盯住那个外星舰艇。好吧，是汽车人和一个霸天虎。

威震天带着静滞镣铐，几乎没办法行走，与之相比擎天柱只在手腕上捆着金属带，如果他想逃跑它才会电击他。擎天柱惊讶于看见威震天终于得到了恰当的医治：他的装甲被修复，凹陷和裂痕消失了。显然议会希望他在他的处刑者面前看起来得体一些。

“你好呀，擎天柱指挥官，”当他俩被挨着放一块儿时，军阀低声说到，“很高兴又见到你了，尽管这情形……一言难尽。”

“说的委婉，”擎天柱滑稽地咯咯直笑，但他希望能闭上嘴。

猝不及防地，穿梭艇舱口打开了，但除了一团漆黑里面什么也看不见。

“走，”一个精英卫队的士兵在他们身后下令，另一个把枪口指向威震天的后背，霸天虎冷笑一声迈开了步伐。

擎天柱想转过身最后看一眼太空港和聚集的人群——看看爵士，飞过山……但御天敌也在那里，而擎天柱发现他目前无法直视他的朋友。他急促地换了口气，跟上威震天走向过道，消失在了飞船内部的黑暗之中。

他一上来那舱口就开始合上了，但在擎天柱重新调整光镜感受器之前，有什么东西碰到了他的胸甲，一束蓝色的电流穿进他的机体——而他来不及感受疼痛他的处理器就关闭了。

[1]Stockcade，就是关小黄蜂wasp的那个地方，动画里直接翻成了监狱


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有强制喂食情节

**Part Ⅱ 外星荒野求生**

**Chapter1**

擎天柱在一片黑暗中恢复了意识。唯一的光源来自他的光镜，这让他能找到这间小小舱室光秃的墙壁。在尝试过一次移动后他发现自己带着静滞手铐，那东西被调整到能瘫痪掉除了面部表情和基础自动程序以外的一切东西。

但是擎天柱被绑住的方式很奇怪，他背靠着一根柱子坐在地上，而他被困住的手臂正勾着……

通过判断军阀平稳张合的磁场，似乎是勾着威震天的手臂。

擎天柱的发声器嘎吱作响，而指挥官一定会跳起来，如果他能。他背后是低沉的轰鸣，威整天机体的振动也传递到他自己身上。

“我看到你已经醒了，”军阀开口，他的声音有些失真。

擎天柱放弃了移动，然后把磁场紧紧收在装甲附近，绝望地试图保护自己的私人空间。

“我得承认昆塔莎对住宿的品味实在不同寻常。”

擎天柱磨了磨牙板，恐惧且无法忍耐地意识到威震天的存在离他如此之近，他们的胳膊交错在一块，被枷锁捆在柱子上。静滞手铐阻止了任何进一步的接触，但却无法阻止温暖蔓延在两个机体之间。

“你是想回答我还是保持沉默直到旅途结束？”

“你想要什么？！”擎天柱突然吼道，他小一号的引擎在咆哮。

威震天顿住了。

“我们看上去被绑一块儿了——形象上和相当的字面意义上——所以我认为我们应该评估一下情况并考虑一下我们的可能性。你有任何想法吗，关于他们为什么想要你的项上人头？”

这种理智且严肃的事务性接触让擎天柱冷静下来。是的，像一次军事行动一样对待它，想象你还在地球上，你会这么做？

“不，我从未见过任何一个昆塔莎星人，也从未参与过任何与他们有关的事务。你呢？”

威震天思索着哼了哼。

“我的士兵有时会受雇于昆塔莎的敌人，然后他们也会被昆塔莎他们自己雇佣。尽管大部分是不重要的任务，而我从未和他们有过直接对抗。不，我不知道和他们有什么宿怨。”

“他们要的是我们两个，也许他们就不喜欢所有的塞伯坦人？”

“有这个可能，但记住，他们提到了一些想推给我们的罪名。这是让我困惑的地方。”

“而让我感到困惑的是为什么他们非得这样运输我们！”尽管擎天柱已竭尽全力把情绪压抑在胸腔，但他的声音还是破碎成了尖利的呼喊。

威震天笑了，但不是出于愉快，而是不自在。

“是啊，太奇特了。”又过了一秒令人不适的寂静，“我开始想地球人对外新生物古怪的迷信是有点道理的，这也许不是废气口检测，但真的一样荒谬。”

当他听到这意料之外的言论时，擎天柱张开了嘴巴，然后爆发出一阵局促的笑声。

“我想你的意思是‘肛门检查’，我真不相信你还知道这个。”

“很长一段时间我残缺又无助，被插在桑达克教授原始的科研器材上让他逆向研究我的身体。”就算没看威震天的脸擎天柱也知道他嘴唇上恶意满满的嗤笑。“所以是的，我很不幸了解了人类的互联网。”

擎天柱对此有一些狠毒的看法，但他忍住了没说。既然他们都是昆塔莎的囚犯并且得共度一段时光，那么和威震天争执没有意义。

“你觉得他们在看着我们吗？”过了一会儿他询问到。地球传说和变态外星人之间的对比一开始挺搞笑的，但随着威震天巨大的机体在他身后辐射出热量，自己磁场被威震天更宽广的磁场粗鲁地进犯，年轻的指挥官开始担忧了起来。昆塔莎人想要他们什么？当然他们不打算研究塞伯坦人的人际关系，是吧？

“谁知道？但如果他们这么干了我不会惊讶的。”

黑暗的舱室再次被寂静填满。

这之后他们也没怎么谈过话。当自己并没有实际掌握可用力量时，威震天并不是很健谈，指挥官苦涩地想。看看他的兴趣有多少是真诚的，而你还是上了套，你个天真的傻瓜。

另一方面，也许威震天只是不想给昆塔莎透露任何他们想要的信息。

+++

三个恒星循环在无所事事中过去了，而擎天柱的能量水平在缓慢而持续地走低。尽管他们大部分的功能都因静滞手铐而失效，但他们的机体仍旧需要能量来运转，而剩余的能量越少，擎天柱就越加苦恼。好事也还是有，随着时间流逝，静滞手铐的作用在消失，而现在擎天柱能够挪动一点点了。不是说他想，但在他第一次尝试转动时他的胳膊蹭上了威震天。

擎天柱或多或少习惯了与人接触，但这个唤醒了一些他不愿想起的回忆……不，他最好按兵不动。

当能量严重不足的红色警报出现在他的HUD上时，周围终于有了动静：墙上的舱口打开，一个奇怪的圆形无人机飞进了房间。连擎天柱敏锐的光镜都几乎无法感知到外面令人不适的昏暗绿光，但他依旧表示欢迎：至少这带来了一些改变，但无人机却激活了他的战斗协议。五面怪们终于要拿他们做实验了吗……？

那无人机停在他们的头雕之间，然后一个分叉的黑色管子从那个圆球形的金属机体中伸了出来，它的末端停在擎天柱的面前。指挥官下意识地退开，但随后发现管子末端有一滴能量液在闪闪发光。

“我……我想我们这是要被喂食了？”第一次擎天柱对自己不能转头去看威震天而感到惋惜，“你觉得它有毒吗？”

“不知道，”威震天的声音紧绷。他的磁场暴露了他混杂的负面情绪，擎天柱虽然难以理解，但能清晰地感觉到，毕竟他俩挨得那么近，威震天没办法瞒过他。

“我来试试。”擎天柱下定决心，“我不知道还有什么会更糟——被下毒或者在昆塔莎人手里静置锁死。”然后他张嘴用金属舌接住了那滴能量。

它的味道很怪——擎天柱并不熟悉这种类型的能量——但他的化学分析仪没有发现任何可疑物质。

“好像还行，”他说，带着更浓厚的兴趣注视着这根管子，但威震天的磁场愤怒地炸开。

“我才不会被喂食，像个——唔！”

擎天柱都不用猜是什么打断了军阀，因为同样的事也发生在了自己身上：管子再次延伸并强行塞进了他嘴里。擎天柱挣扎着，猛地扭开他的头部，但无人机完全不在意他的反抗：软管推得越来越深，直到停在他的燃料箱入口——然后能量液才涌了出来。擎天柱在被铐住的范围内激烈扭动，想要咳嗽而不能，他喉咙的卡钳紧紧箍住侵入者。尽管他的油箱因被填充而满足地轰鸣，但他的意识却抗拒着一切，这是羞辱，是对人格的抹杀与贬低……

但他自己的耻辱与愤慨被威震天汹涌的狂怒所淹没。而擎天柱痛快地把自己丢进这场风暴，这次他不想反对威震天，这次他想要赞同这个霸天虎，以及，尽管擎天柱无法掀起这样的盛怒，但此刻他允许自己卷入这一浪潮之中。

最糟的事情是他再也不能控制自己的身体了。他的燃料水平快速升高到了适宜区间，然后到最大值……有一秒擎天柱担心那个无人机不会停下，然后能量会源源不断地泵入直到他油箱崩裂炸开。但幸好这没有发生，最终能量流停下，管子撤了回去——一种恶心的滑腻感让擎天柱咳个不停，打着嗝并绝望地试图不要吐在地上。唯一阻止他的是一个念头：要是他现在清空了油箱，他就又要受一次喂食的罪了。

他身后的威震天也在咳嗽，擎天柱感觉到他巨大的机体微微摇晃，带着一种他无法辨别的情绪。

“我要杀了他们，”威震天嘶哑地低吼，“我要把他们全杀了。”

也许擎天柱该说些关于生命价值和法律程序必要性的事，但眼下他没这个心情。几滴异常粘稠的能量液混合着他的口腔润滑液沾在他的下巴上，而他甚至没办法擦掉，真恶心。

无人机走向出口，显然完成了它的工作。但在舱口再次关上并截断所有的外部光源之前，威震天低声诅咒了起来。

“拆他的混蛋们！别再锁上了！”

“什么？”再一次，擎天柱后悔自己不能转过他的头雕。

“他们给我上了飞行锁！我看到它们在我的腿上。”现在威震天是怒不可遏了……而且还有别的什么小心翼翼地被藏在他暴怒的磁场后。擎天柱不太明白是什么让威震天这么难受，但说实话，他现在也没有条件去关心。另一人与他交叠的磁场不再欢迎他，而擎天柱自己手里还有一堆麻烦没办法去处理霸天虎的脾气。

“这又没什么区别，”他吼道，“反正你哪儿也飞不了。”

“你也是，汽车人”威震天恶狠狠地吐出这个词，“怎么，感觉如何，被你殷切保护着的人民背叛？或者被你的总司令？我想你还叫他你的朋友。”

擎天柱自胸腔发出一阵深沉的咆哮，好几天的沉默与痛苦的思考让他再难以招架，他受够了这趟旅程和他的同行人，擎天柱小心维持的自控终于崩溃了。

“闭嘴！”他怒吼，“你对汽车人一无所知——或是职责与荣誉一类的事！我做过的事不是为了嘉奖或权力，而是因为那是对的！像你这样的霸天虎永远也不会明白！你们只在乎你们自己。”

威震天大声嗤笑。

“当然！‘我们都是伟大汽车人机器的一个齿轮’，”他讥讽地引用这句话，“也许你乐意做一个无名的齿轮，但我拒绝。我们远不只如此！”

“作为团队的一份子有什么不好？”擎天柱挺直他的背，试图推搡威震天的机体。“知道为什么我们总能打败你们巨大强壮的霸天虎吗？因为我们通力合作！”

威震天笑了。

“哦多甜蜜啊！如此尽职，理想主义的年轻军官！真抱歉让你失望，汽车人，但你的上级并不想你作为团队的一份子，他们只想要一个任劳任怨，可以抛弃的齿轮，恭喜，你确实是这样一个汽车人。”

“就像你知道我上级是这么想的一样，”擎天柱反驳到，尽管他无法否认威震天的话在他的火种里扎下一根刺。

军阀发出一阵短暂而嘲讽的声音。

“好像我需要一样。就看看你们的传统吧！你们汽车人成年了才收到自己的名字，还要向社会展示你们的用处。谁命名的你们？你的上级。他们怎么取得名？根据他们对你的印象。我们霸天虎自己选择自己的名字。”

这长篇大论的辩驳充斥着傲慢，让擎天柱忍不住想要反击。

“那就说你！‘威震天’算是个什么名字啊？它甚至没有意义，它就是几个幼生体才会觉得很酷的音节组合在一起。”

“这是神话，你个没文化的蠢货！”哇哦，看样子擎天柱真的戳到军阀的神经了，“我以震天尊来命名我自己，他是上古时期伟大的英雄，用他的镇魂枪战胜了天外的敌人。”

“看看谁才是没受过教育的，”现在轮到擎天柱傲慢地抬起他的下巴，“我从未听说过一个叫震天尊的英雄。你们霸天虎肯定是自己编造了他来安慰你的自尊，每个塞伯坦上的幼生体都知道天外的敌人是被先觉者打败的，他是所有汽车人的祖先，用他强大的星辰剑。”

“哦拜托，我听过汽车人披着‘传说’外壳的愚蠢宣传，地上跑的用剑打败了太空侵略者？简直荒唐。”

“好吧，那可是传说中的武器，”擎天柱略有些弱气的反驳，“它被描述为‘直击天空的利剑’。”

“是——啊，”威震天拉长了调子，但没接下去。也许他觉得和一个愚蠢的小汽车人争吵有失身份。

擎天柱也不再出声，他们吵的架毫无意义。说实在的事已至此，他们像牲口一样被运向他们的毁灭，可自己的行动无非是吵架或者无视对方，看起来像在浪费大把的时间……但他们还能做什么呢？

他们在铁甲龙监狱的会面感觉已经很遥远了，就像是另一辈子的事。

“嘿，”擎天柱犹豫地出声，“威震天，我……我想说，无论大战期间和地球上还有，嗯……之后，发生了什么，我一直对你报以最深刻的尊敬。完全不喜欢，但是尊敬你。”

他坦白完了之后就咬住了嘴唇，并诅咒自己为什么要说这些愚蠢又多愁善感的胡话。威震天绝对会嘲笑他的，天啊，他该嘲笑他的！擎天柱因为这种局面就开始胡扯还有……

“得了吧，别不战而败了。”让擎天柱惊讶的是，威震天的语调平和，甚至是幽默的——就像他在微笑。“我让红蜘蛛瞄着我没有躯体的脑袋，而我还是活了下来，没有无解的局面，我们现在做不了任何事不意味着我们未来没有任何机会。”

一切都太出人意料了，以至于擎天柱只能坐在那，不知道如何作答。在停顿持续一段时间之后，他还是觉得最好不要回答任何东西，以免显得难堪。 

然而，威震天还没有说完。 

“但要说我们的战斗，我很乐意有你来做我的敌人。一个有价值的的对手是稀世珍宝，而我欣赏这个。” 

又一次擎天柱无言以对，但这回更多是他有意识的决定。 

这样能更容易地忽略掉燃烧在他火种某处的暖意和席卷全身的温和。

+++

旅途的中止和它的开始一样突兀。飞船引擎模糊的轰鸣声停下了，几纳秒之后墙上的舱口再次打开，让那个圆形无人机得以通过。只是这次不是喂食，而是在他们的脖子上装了电击器并再次关闭了他们的处理器。 

当擎天柱醒来时，他发现自己躺在另一个房间冰冷的金属地面上。这一间看起来更像真正的囚室：昏暗的灯光打在角落里的一堆破布上，地面散落着零件。空气污浊不堪，机油和粘稠的润滑液的气味混杂着难以描述的有机物组织的臭味。能量栅栏在擎天柱的右边隔开了一间相似的囚室，而当年轻的指挥官转过头时，他遇上了那双熟悉的红色光镜。 

“你好呀，擎天柱指挥官。”威震天开口，他站在囚室的中央，头几乎顶到天花板。 

“是啊……你好。”擎天柱站起身。他还带着静滞手铐，但现在电流已经弱得多了，让他能够迟缓地移动，而且他的手被绑在身前算是另一个改善。 

“我们在这多久了？”擎天柱活动了一下他僵硬的关节。 

“不清楚。”威震天耸耸肩，他的镣铐叮当作响，“我才醒过来。”擎天柱注意到了固定在军阀小腿上的两个小型装置，那一定是他早先提到的飞行锁。 

他们没有机会继续他们的对话。囚室的铁门伴随着刺耳的擦挂声打开，擎天柱终于第一次看到了抓捕他们的人。 

守卫是体型巨大的人形生物，有绿色的皮肤和长而尖的獠牙，他们黏糊糊的躯体被带有尖刺的装甲包裹。根据擎天柱的老书上所写，他们属于一种低等昆塔莎人：执行者。 

守卫们一语不发地把擎天柱和威震天推出他们的囚室，押着他们走过无数走廊和楼梯。擎天柱推测他们要去的是法庭，但令他震惊的是最后一道大门通向了室外。 

模糊的雾霭遮住了灼热的黄色天空，驱散了这颗星球的星光。监狱入口前方的地面上有一个巨大的坑洞，边缘覆盖着被雕刻过的金属。一根狭窄的板子修在深渊的上方，像一座尚未完工的桥。在板子的基座处是宽敞的台阶，通往高处，而在顶端一个能俯瞰整栋大楼的看台上，擎天柱发现了他们：属于昆塔莎社会最高阶层的三个成员——法官。 

他们就像三个腐烂的蛋，灰绿色的肉块从斥力坐台上垂下，底部悬挂着细细的卷须，五张脸环绕着身体，根据昆塔莎人的想法而旋转。老实说，它们看起来更像装饰性的面具而不是真正的脸。 

在他们站着的台阶下（或者说，飘着）擎天柱认出了另一个作为审问者的昆塔莎人。他只有一张脸，而他粗得多的触肢抬起摆出一个傲慢的姿势。 

“尊贵的陛下，犯人带到了。” 

执行者带着擎天柱和威震天来到平板前，并强迫他们走到对岸。现在擎天柱有机会往下瞧一眼了，而他所看见的让他需要咬紧嘴唇来压抑住惊恐。坑洞下面挤满了噬铁虫，这些圆形的小害虫已经在塞伯坦上被扫光了，但在深邃的宇宙中和文化程度较低的机械星球上仍旧大量存在。一群噬铁虫只需几秒就能分食掉一个机子，而对它们本能的恐惧根植在每一个塞伯坦人芯中，擎天柱能感觉到威震天在他身边有多紧张，他的装甲都紧紧收在机体旁。 

“开始审判！”审问者宣告。“汽车人的擎天柱，霸天虎的威震天，你们在此以违反昆塔莎泛银河共荣圈的罪行被起诉，并因此受到惩罚。” 

“在那之前我想知道我们犯了什么罪，”威震天低沉的声音充斥着这怪异的露天法庭，又从金属墙面上反射回来。 

三个法官的脸开始转换，擎天柱猜这意味着困惑。也可能不是。 

“你们没有犯下任何罪行，”最后中间的法官回答，语调冰冷，“你们将因你们前任的不当行径而受到惩罚。藐视昆塔莎泛银河共荣圈以及抢劫昆塔莎人民的合法所有物是严重的冒犯。” 

擎天柱再也无法忍受。他希望至少能看到正义的表象，但这个…… 

“你是说我们因为一些没做过的事而被起诉？！”他向前一步，尽管没有威震天那么高，但带着一样的自尊，他的每只手都紧绷得像一根弦。 

法官在无言的争论中旋转着他们的脸。 

“被告的观点无关紧要。惩罚无可避免。” 

“所以我们甚至不能为自己辩护？这算什么审判？！”擎天柱现在颤抖起来，光镜简直亮的发白。他甚至没有真的害怕，只是出离的愤怒并感到被侮辱。突然从自己的家园被绑走，以成百上千的死亡还有一个世界的毁灭为代价，穿过半个银河系——就为了这场闹剧？ 

审问者合上他的触肢。 

“辩护是不必要的。正义必须得到围护。” 

“简直疯了！” 

“别浪费你的时间，”威震天紧咬牙关低声说到，“跟他们没法讲道理。” 

审问者转向法官，用他的附肢指向犯人的方向。 

“尊贵的陛下，你的判决是什么？有罪或无罪？” 

又是一轮变脸，最后中间的法官宣布： 

“无罪。” 

然后擎天柱和威震天脚下的平板掉了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Ⅱ Chapter 2**

救了擎天柱和威震天一命的是本能反应：当他们用手挡住面甲时，饥饿的噬铁虫开始攻击静滞手铐，试图咬到其后脆弱纤薄的金属。枷锁在旋转的锋利牙齿下崩坏，擎天柱感到完整的力量正回到身体中去。他的感知被无数伤口的疼痛所淹没，意识被死亡的恐惧所笼罩，但在蜂拥而至的噬铁虫之上他注意到远处墙壁上有一个小支架。它穿过来自各个系统一片飘红的信号，闪现在他的内置显示屏上，擎天柱抬起他已经爬满噬铁虫的手臂，发射出爪钩。

他不记得自己是怎么抓住那个支架并及时爬上去的了，也许他只是真的，真的想活下去，他只知道自己正和威震天一起待在那个相对安全的平台上（显然对方也有同样的打算）。这时候擎天柱才意识到零星的几个噬铁虫还在折磨他的装甲。压抑住一声惊呼他甩掉了它们，伴随着威震天听不真切的诅咒，对方正忙着清理自己的机体。

等最后一只虫子被甩下深坑后，擎天柱终于能整理自己的思绪。他靠在墙上，最后一秒的恐惧还回荡在他的火种里，然后和威震天交换目光。军阀看起来伤痕累累，他厚重的灰色甲板布满刮伤和破洞，有些地方已经被完全咬下，擎天柱认为自己的情况也好不到哪去。实际上他们两个看上去都凄惨极了，困在那狭小到堪堪容纳他们的架子上。

突然想到一个问题，擎天柱扭过头雕，他想知道昆塔莎是否会因为他们的俘虏逃脱死亡而愤怒。然而，法官们看起来很平静，他们只是把自己挪得更靠近护栏，观察深坑内部，触须微微摆动。

“他们为什么不把我们推回去？”擎天柱沉思着问道。

“也许他们想让命运决定我们是死是活，”威震天抱怨，“搞不懂他们昆塔莎的逻辑，你能用爪钩勾到边缘吗？”

擎天柱无言地瞄准，发射爪钩，它的确勾着了，但绳索立刻被执行者一枪打断。

“看起来他们不打算交给命运，”擎天柱收回剩下的绳索，“也许他们只是想看我们陷入绝望，或者把彼此推下去。我希望我们不会遂了他们的愿？”他小心翼翼地发问，突然记起自己正和谁作伴。

威震天的嘴角抽了抽。

“不，那群蠢货想看一出戏，他们不会得到的。”

“很高兴知道。”擎天柱碰了碰墙壁，然后锤打它——但没有效果。这种用于砌墙的未知石料光滑且坚硬，不可能爬上去或者凿一个临时阶梯出来。“他们绝不会平白无故造个支架出来，我打赌他们喜欢看受害者饿死或者被恐惧逼疯。”威震天没有回答，擎天柱转过去看他。

军阀正在检查小腿上的飞行锁，而他的表情不怎么好看。

“我要是能拿掉它们就好了。”威震天咕哝道。

“你不能吗？”

“这是个冗长的过程，这些设备被植入到内部线路的深处了，”威震天亮出消失于他装甲下被厚厚包裹着的线缆，“如果我想让这些锁下线，五面怪们会立刻注意到然后让我下线。”

“所以我们没得选了？”擎天柱跌坐在支架上，双臂抱住膝盖。噬铁虫群在他们下方翻涌，试图爬上墙壁然后又掉了下去；他们旋转的利齿让人头晕目眩。

“至少在法官等到厌倦之前，我们还有时间想想办法。”威震天试图维持住冷静的表象，但擎天柱能感受到他磁场中的混乱。他们不像之前一样被绑在一起，但这个狭小的支架逼得他俩比绑着的时候还挨得近。有一瞬擎天柱想知道为什么威震天没有把他推向噬铁虫，但也许军阀稍后会需要一个钓虫子的诱饵，当他想到计划的时候。

擎天柱得让这个霸天虎和他沟通，让他无暇去想可能的阴谋诡计，然后搞一个可以一起逃脱的计划让自己能捡条命。但问题是他们的谈话会被昆塔莎人听取……

然后擎天柱想起一些重要的事情。

他打开通讯连接，拨通了一个频道。有那么一会儿他只收到了白噪音，但最后咔哒一声接通了。

【威震天？】

军阀的表情没有改变，值得嘉奖。

【我的天你到底是怎么拿到这个频道的？】威震天的私人通讯收到多层汽车人黑客无法攻破的安全代码保护，但擎天柱，一如既往，发现一个不同寻常解决办法：他直接请求许可。

【它在你的档案里。我想昆塔莎人不会听到我们的计划。呃……你不介意吧？】他又补上一句。

【我给过你接通权限，不是吗？】对此，威震天声音听起来不太高兴，但他的磁场中荡漾起兴味。【好主意，汽车人。】

擎天柱压下因受到嘉奖而情不自禁飘起来的芯。

【所以，你有什么想法吗？】

【实际上，我有。】擎天柱勉强控制住没有惊讶地转过身。威震天给他时间冷静下来然后继续道：【但需要你的帮助，我希望你有不错的行动技巧。】

【取决于我扮演什么样的角色，】擎天柱谨慎地回答。

然后威震天做出了解释。

+++

【绝不！】

【冷静，汽车人。】

【这是自杀！】

【没要你去。你只需要做好你的工作。】

【这……这没关系！】擎天柱咬住嘴唇。【那些是噬铁虫！没人应该那样死去！】

【我不打算去送死，或者你还有更好的办法吗？】

【没有。】擎天柱不得不承认，【但这……而且我怎么知道你不会飞走把我留在这？】他突然怀疑地质问到，【我从不觉得你是个自我牺牲的类型。】

【像我说的，我不打算牺牲掉自己。至于你的问题，显而易见等我们逃脱后我还需要你的协助。】

擎天柱盯着双脚之间支架灰色的表面。确实他想不到任何点子反驳威震天，而且他害怕昆塔莎人很快会厌倦然后把他们都扔进坑里或别的什么。另外，也真的没理由去担心威震天，他是霸天虎首领，他不值得同情或关照……尽管他想把这两样都给他。但情况不同了，之前威震天的个无助的囚犯，他需要帮助，而擎天柱有权利展现出仁慈，可现在更像是在地球上：两人在外星球上挣扎求生，而所有的结盟都是临时且短暂的。

但现在不是思考他们之前冲突的时候。是威震天自己提出的这个计划，而他们没有别的选择。

【好吧。】擎天柱最后回答，【就这么干。】

+++

行动缓慢开始——在笨拙地转换姿势时他们撞在了一块，咒骂与挖苦都通过通讯连接进行。最后一个步骤千钧一发：擎天柱叹着气局促不安地扭动，第十次环顾四周徒劳地试图“逃走”，然后他脚下一滑跌向了威震天。

“火种源在上，你就不能好好坐着吗？！”威震天转身卡住擎天柱的喉咙，把他砸向墙壁，“你想下去喂虫子吗，汽车人？你要这么没耐心我现在就把你扔下去！”

“放开我！”擎天柱嘶声道，掰住威震天的手指，“霸天渣！是你的错我们才在这儿的！”

【干得好，】凑近擎天柱的脸，威震天通过链接说道。

“这怎么是我的错了？是你们愚蠢的汽车人最高指挥把我们像个包裹一样送过来的，你和我，汽车人！”

“你怎么敢这么说他们！”擎天柱怒吼，【我要发射泡沫了，做好准备，】他警示道然后激活了消防系统。在军阀放手之前，一股泡沫喷到他的脸上，擎天柱给了威震天刚好足够的时间刮掉泡沫，然后才踢向他的膝盖；军阀失去了平衡（很自然的）——然后从这个极小的支架上跌落。

或者说，是差点，因为他抓住了边缘。现在他正悬挂在深坑上，而他的膝盖以下已经被即刻蜂拥而上的虫群淹没。

“啊——！！！”威震天因疼痛的蜷缩不是演出来的。擎天柱吞咽了一下，但现在不是犹豫的时候；他蹲在坠落的军阀旁边，摆出他能做到的最恶心的笑容。

“好，好，好，看看你现在，没那么高高在上无可匹敌了不是吗？”他歪了歪头，“我看你才是最先下去喂虫子的那个。”

“你……也一样……会掉下去，”威震天咬着牙咆哮。他的光镜在闪烁，而擎天柱的火种也随之抽动。

【起作用了吗？】

【还没有。】威震天的手指痉挛，【别停。】数以千计锯齿状的牙齿撕咬、吞咽活体金属发出了可怕的声音，而擎天柱已经看不见威震天被虫群掩埋的双腿了。

“但至少我能看你去死！”擎天柱把目光掷向法官。他们移动到离深坑更近的地方，用母语说着什么，兴奋地挥舞触须。他们似乎就没在看这场表演。“无辜个屁！就你对塞伯坦，对地球的所做的事，这是你应得的惩罚！警车因你而死！！！”

他并不打算吼出这最后一句，他完全没想要说这些，但他的发声器在刺耳地尖啸，双手紧捏成拳，他几乎要信以为真了。

此时威震天的勾起一抹残忍的微笑。

【好了！】他通过通讯连接大喊，擎天柱听见推进器满功率激活时的咆哮。紫色的火焰从噬铁虫群中爆发，将一部分活活烧成灰烬，并吓退了剩余的，而在漫长而惊恐的一秒里擎天柱以为自己要被抛下了。但随后他被很不体面地抓住，脸砸中了灰色的坚硬胸甲，然后被扔向了天空。擎天柱钳住威震天的肩甲，手指因过度紧张而咯吱作响；他听见几道镭射光束在身后尖锐地发射，但脑海中“被扔下去”的恐惧盖过了这混乱的一切。擎天柱的火种疯狂跳动，能量奔涌在他的燃料管线中，意识到自己脚下除了他的宿敌，狡诈危险的霸天虎首领以外空无一物让他全身麻痹。当他们飞过未知星球的天空时，风伴随着推进器的轰鸣呼啸着穿过他们，擎天柱为了自己的小命紧贴着威震天，甚至无暇顾及自己的胳膊和腿都牢牢圈住了对方。不带喷气背包飞行绝对不是什么愉快的体验。

幸运的是，这次威震天信守了诺言：他没有试图把擎天柱摔下去。实际上，过了一会儿等指挥官冷静些许之后，他开始注意到除了推进器的声音以外还有什么。那漏气一样擦刮的动静绝不是正常的，而突然下降的高度让人更加担忧。威震天收紧了他的磁场，但擎天柱靠的太近了，他依然能感觉到对方磁场紧张地翕动。擎天柱睁开光镜，犹豫着是不是应该询问发生了什么……

然后他们坠机了。

当他们落入一片怪异的森林的树冠丛时，擎天柱尖叫出声并放开了霸天虎。树枝与树干在他身下折断，撞凹他的装甲，扎进他甲片的缝隙，还擦伤了他的面甲，而擎天柱把自己蜷成一个球，祈祷不会被缠住或者失去一条腿，直到最后一声巨响他滚到了地上。

他的处理器花了一塞秒才意识到这场混乱结束了。擎天柱缓慢伸直自己酸痛的四肢坐起身，因坠落而眼冒金星。身边的森林一片死寂，随后寂静被他头顶一根巨大树枝折断的声响打破。

这是一片古怪的丛林，像极了擎天柱在地球人电视上看到的那样，但它，不知道该怎么更好的形容，是机械的。树皮由一块块不知名的合金构成，藤蔓缠绕其上，草地，灌木——所有事物都在穿过树顶昏暗的阳光下微微闪烁。这些植物——如果能被叫做植物的话——都没有叶子，但枝条却组成了一张厚重的，酷似神经或能量系统的网络。

他从未见过这样令人迷惑的景象。塞伯坦上的森林由结晶组成，而这里的丛林看起来却几乎是有机的。

一道低哑的呻吟从擎天柱左侧传来，打断了他的沉思。站起身，他浏览了一遍系统损伤报告以确定有没有东西被破坏（很幸运，损伤大部分是表层的）然后朝着声源方向走去。

“威震天？”他喊道，推开那些茂盛的植物，“是你吗？”

“还能是谁，”霸天虎回答，而擎天柱走进了另一处坠机现场。

威震天坐在地上，半截机体埋在废墟之下。他的装甲上有新的破损，不知从哪卷来的树枝也卡进了关节里，两者简直相得益彰。

“我们飞了有多远？”擎天柱问道，抬头检查树冠上形成的大洞，从空中会很容易发现的。

“大约40 hics。我没看到任何追击我们的无人机，”威震天不适地转身，“昆塔莎人没做好空中拦截的准备，而既然他们放跑了我们，他们就得搜索整个区域。很幸运你们汽车人搞到了信号阻隔器的技术，”霸天虎讽刺地冷笑，“不然我只能把你扔在坑里了。”

擎天柱打了个寒颤。

“你还真是好芯，”他咕哝着，“不管怎样，我们得离开。既然五面怪正在找我们，飞行对我们而言就太危险了，但我想载具模式在灌木丛里也不管用，我们只能靠脚走。”

“你得自己走了。”

“什么？为什么？”擎天柱皱眉。现在说分道扬镳有意义吗？还是说威震天有了离开这个星球的计划？所以他打算摆脱擎天柱独自逃离？

“因为我没办法走路，”威震天干脆地回答。他又一次转身，把身上的枝条扫下去，然后擎天柱明白了他的意思。

军阀的腿自膝盖以下已经完全消失。曾植入装甲和伺服器深处的推进器是唯一没有被噬铁虫完全吞食的部分，但就算它们没有被齿痕和伤口覆盖，在硬着陆时也被撞毁了。割裂的电缆和烧焦的电路板火花迸溅冒着烟，飞行锁也不见踪影——噬铁虫把它们的外壳及植入式回路一起吃掉了。

擎天柱的内部组件因同情而收紧，但他强迫自己保持面不改色。威震天仍是他的敌人，而利用噬铁虫解除飞行锁是他的注意。然而……

“这种情况我是不会抛下你的，”他声明。

威震天吃了一惊。

“别傻了，汽车人。我不是你的朋友，我就是你的累赘，而且我能管好我自己。”

“我不会把一个机子交给昆塔莎人，”擎天柱坚定地重复，“就算他是我的敌人。”

“是我就会丢下你。”

“我知道，”擎天柱嚅嗫道，尽管他对此表示怀疑。威震天有机会抛下他——在噬铁虫的坑里，当他从废飞行锁的限制中解脱出来时——但霸天虎带上了擎天柱。如果他那么做是为了让擎天柱在之后帮上忙——为什么他现在要拒绝呢？也许他认为那些损伤并不是致命性的……

随后，威震天的耐心耗尽。

“哦火种源在上，汽车人，你会已经迷路了吗？你在这里我没法动！”

他的口误和磁场中爆发的恼火向擎天柱透露了一切。威震天是个实用主义者，但也许对于放弃多少自尊他还是有底线的，而对方拒绝让擎天柱看到他爬着走。

而且威震天的机体对擎天柱而言也太大了，他没办法把他带走。

“现在我不认为我们该去任何地方，”指挥官识相地说道，瞥了一眼暗下来的天空，“马上就要黄昏了，谁知道晚上森林里会发生什么。待在一起会更安全，至少是现在。我建议我们休息一下。”他停下，“你想让我关掉你腿上的接收器吗？”

“我已经关了，”威震天唐突地回答。擎天柱睁大了光学镜。

“这么快？但这是个繁琐的过程……”

“对一个汽车人——也许。我是个军品，我们在任何情况下都要能战斗，所以我们能下线截肢处所有的系统。我想你们的飞行双子也能做到这一点。”他目不转睛的视线令人难以理解，而擎天柱咳嗽了一下，转过身去，试图减轻尴尬。

他的行为不合常理，他的理智告诉他。在这里逗留会把他至于险境；如果威震天不想在他面前移动，这就是另一个离开他并让两个人找机会逃脱的理由。但他的火种背叛了逻辑。离开一个伤员是不对的，无论他是谁。而且……

独自一人在丛林里似乎更可怕一些。

当黑暗飞快地降临时，擎天柱翻找出一堆折断的树枝，从中选出一根足够结实的当作临时手杖。此地，在这外星森林里，他分外地想念他的斧头。该死的，他甚至会感激威震天的融合炮！但如果擎天柱本人没有摧毁它，它也会被塞伯坦上的汽车人收缴。

塞伯坦……突如其来的思乡之情席卷了擎天柱，他凄惨地抬头，像是希望在茫茫星空中找到哈丁。但头顶除了一片漆黑什么都没有；就算这个行星有一颗卫星，那它也被云层遮住了。

擎天柱坐在离威震天不远不近的地上。此前他从未感受过如此的孤独与被遗弃，地球对他同样是陌生的，但至少他的朋友还在身边；可现在只有威震天，而他的存在不会提升擎天柱的安全感。就算有什么，那也只是让他的战斗协议保持警惕，增强他的感知能力——这会持续提醒他，真的，完全的，无依无靠了。是汽车人把他送走的，是御天敌把他送走的。精英卫队的旗舰和通天晓也不会神奇地出现在天上带他回家。擎天柱抱住膝盖禁止自己哭出来。

在擎天柱和威震天吵嚷过之后，森林冷寂了下来——或者，也许它只是刚刚开始夜间活动。如墨的黑暗中有什么在沙沙作响，但听不见嚎叫与呼喊。这安静的噪音让擎天柱神经紧绷，直到他发现自己在瑟瑟发抖。他需要分散注意力。

“威震天？”他的声音有点太大了，擎天柱调小了音量。他本可以使用通讯连接，但自私地没有这么做：任何可以阻隔那种怪声的声音都是欢迎的。“你对这是哪颗星球有想法吗？”

军阀扭过头，在光镜昏暗的红光之下他能看见威震天的面甲。对方的表情相当的冷淡——太过无动于衷以至于不大自然。

“我不确定，”他停顿，“但我猜可能是昆塔沙星。”

现在这抓住了擎天柱的注意。

“昆塔莎星？昆塔莎人的母星？但他们从不允许外星生物访问他们的首都星！”

“我们不应该是特例，另外，这只是推测。”威震天的光镜失去了焦距，凝视着远方，“我们看到了三个法官，而我从未听说过他们会离开母星。而且更甚……昆塔莎人是一个古老的种族，他们大部分是有机的，但他们有机械的部分融合在身体里——不能算机械有机体，但如果要我说，可以是机械改造人。而这个星球……它看起来是有机的，但组成是金属。我想昆塔莎的祖先也许机械化了他们的母星。”

“首先他们自己，然后他们的星球？”擎天柱下意识摸了摸地面，突然克服了一种怪异的恶心感。“这听起来……不对。”谁会对整个世界做这种事？他想象塞伯坦变成了有机的，然后地球——机械化。把两种生命形式放在一起是一回事，但彻底转换他们是另一回事。

威震天没有回答，只是耸耸肩，显然对更进一步的讨论不感兴趣。而擎天柱也回归沉默。

+++

当晚两人都没有充电，是因为森林还是彼此的不信任，擎天柱不清楚。但当看不见的太阳终于从树海中升起时，他的机体已经疲惫不堪，因紧张而麻木了，层层叠叠的伤口疼痛不已，关节因卡入了外物而嘎吱作响，最糟的是他的能量已跌落至一个危险的极低水平，而甚至他不知道能不能在这颗星球上找到能量的替代品。

然而，很快他们就遇上了更要紧的麻烦。

天亮时空中传来引擎的轰鸣声，擎天柱跳了起来，咬住嘴唇握紧他的手杖，更加想念起他的斧子。威震天举起一片锋利的金属，擎天柱认出那是霸天虎自己的一块装甲。

【这是你躲进森林的最后机会，】军阀通过链接告诉他。

【我留下。】

这也许真的是一件非常蠢的事，而威震天扭曲的面甲就是证明，但随后，擎天柱想他也走不远了。他虽然比威震天小，但也是个大块头，从坠机地很容易跟踪到他穿过灌木丛的路径。

在昏黄的天空之下，显眼的黑色圆形战斗无人机飞过擎天柱的头顶，他听见远处交火的声音，看见了紫色的镭射光……但没有一发炮弹是瞄准他或威震天的。取而代之那些无人机一个接一个地爆炸，在爆炸冲击波外擎天柱听见另一个声音——推进器马力强劲的咆哮。

巨大的阴影遮住了阳光，然后突然改变了形状，而当它降落时擎天柱终于看清了它的颜色——紫和绿。指挥官的火种剧烈地跳动，油箱翻滚，他认出了这个涂装——和这个机子。

轰的一声他们的访客着陆了，即刻屈膝跪在威震天身前。

“主人！我真高兴终于找到了你！”螺母的嗓门很大，他深深地鞠躬，“一如既往我随时为您服务，哦光荣而伟大的领袖！”

这一刻擎天柱希望自己听了威震天的话，趁他还能的时候消失在森林里。


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Ⅱ Ch.3**

“我马不停蹄赶了过来，陛下，”螺母仍跪着，没有一丝要改变姿势的迹象，他看起来同样破破烂烂的，装甲上有很多烧焦与撞击的痕迹，但这完全没有打消他的热情。“我很抱歉还不够及时，请原谅我没有来得更早！”他额头正中圆形的主光镜扫视一圈，聚焦在威震天的伤处，“您的腿怎么了？”

“噬铁虫，”威震天干涩地回答，他很快便从惊讶中恢复过来，“你可以起来了，我最忠诚的战士。”

螺母面露喜色，急忙站直身子，这让擎天柱后退了一步。他多少习惯了威震天的体型，但螺母甚至还要高大两倍。这个庞然大物能碾压擎天柱，而且他野蛮的手爪可以直接一把掐住擎天柱的腰。

对指挥官不幸的是，螺母这时候注意到了他。

“汽车人渣滓！要我把他处理了吗，主人？”

这很搞笑，真的，螺母的语调是怎么从威胁骇人变得像只激动的小狗，但现在擎天柱觉得这不好玩。他没有斧头，甚至没有爪钩，他的喷气背包落在塞伯坦上而那个手杖很可能打一下就坏……

“不，螺母。现在这个汽车人是我们的同盟。”

威震天的声音听起来更适合一个高居王座的人，而不是伤痕累累躺在地上不能动弹。螺母立刻呆住了，但最不知所措的该是擎天柱，何况威震天已经明确表示了不再需要他……？

“我们必须立刻撤离此地，”军阀向上抛去谨慎的一瞥，“交火暴露了我们的位置，天上干净了吗？”

“我摧毁了周围所有的无人机，陛下。”螺母骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“那我们可以冒个险，飞去一个更隐蔽的地方降落。”威震天扭动身躯，试图坐直，他甚至不需要下令：螺母俯身将他举起，轻松得像是对方没有重量。

那一刻威震天的表情绝对是无价之宝，但擎天柱没有时间去幸灾乐祸，因为军阀冲他的方向点头。

“也带上他。”

“是，陛下。”螺母把威震天挪到一只胳膊上，又在擎天柱能开口之前粗鲁地抓住他，甩到他的肩上——随后他们起飞，擎天柱抓着螺母后背紫色的装甲，无声地咒骂所有霸天虎和他们可怕的礼节，丛林远远的在下方闪着微光，像一片水银的海洋。

航行如它的开始一般突兀地结束——在威震天的指令下。幸好这次没有坠毁；他们得体地降落在一小块林中空地上。擎天柱从螺母背上滑下来，膝盖打颤；他绝不喜欢没有喷气背包的飞行。

“好，现在我们藏匿于森林，并在其掩护下继续前进。”被公主抱的样子很难威严起来，但威震天几乎做到了。

几乎。

“同时，你要告诉我们你是如何逃离铁甲龙的，以及我们如何离开这里。”

“当然，主人！但……当着他的面？”螺母侧边的光镜聚焦在擎天柱身上。

“正如我说，擎天柱现在是我们的盟友。”威震天审视指挥官时的表情难以捉摸。“另外，你已经逃出来了，他知道细节不会有任何影响。”

擎天柱皱起眉，不确定话题的走向，但选择了保持沉默。他得到的注意力越少越好。

他们开始了穿越丛林的旅程。螺母像一艘巨轮般前进，推开所有的枝桠；擎天柱所要做的只有紧跟着他，并注意当树丛在螺母身后合上时不要被它们扫到。坦白说，要是燃料水平没有这么低他应该能做更多，但他不得不节省能量。

还有不能错过螺母说的每一个字，任何细节对汽车人事业都是至关重要的。

“关于昆塔莎的要求，新闻传到新卡隆之后，诱击爵士必须改变计划，”大个的霸天虎开始解释，“她不得不取消所有的前期准备并加快撤退。她联络上我们长线埋伏的特工，他偷了一个等离子动力推进器（还有稳定器，防止随机的反偏转）并带倒了铁甲龙。”

擎天柱勉强克制住没有抱怨出声，长线埋伏的特工？又一个混在汽车人中的霸天虎卧底？哦亲爱的火种源啊，拜托别是哪个高层指挥；不然议会里的霸天虎都要比汽车人多了。

“堡垒传送到了霸天虎帝国。诱击爵士登陆后重新占领了铁甲龙，然后迷你金刚打开了牢房我们就自由了！”

好吧，这下擎天柱不能再保持沉默了。

“迷你金刚？”他大喊“迷你金刚背叛了我们？”

威震天越过螺母的肩膀看了他一眼。

“他们没有背叛任何人，擎天柱，”他冷静地解释，“他们是中立的，当他们在汽车人掌控的塞伯坦上看守汽车人监狱时，他们遵守你们的法律。当铁甲龙到了霸天虎的地盘上时，他们就遵守我们的，就这么简单。”他还敢得意洋洋的，混蛋。

“是你计划好的，”擎天柱咬紧牙关嘶声道，“全都是你计划好的！”

“当然，你以为我会无所事事地坐着等你们所谓的正义吗？”威震天对他愉快地咧嘴，“虽然我没打算用上我们的卧底还有等离子动力推进器，这是诱击临时的主意，顺便一说，相当精彩；不愧是我最好的将军。”

螺母的磁场爆发出欢快与自豪。

“她热切而忠诚地为您服务，陛下！为了确保您光荣地战胜邪恶汽车人，没有什么是她不能做的！”

“我知道，螺母，”威震天带着所剩无几的耐心回答，擎天柱暗自窃笑。他刻意忽略掉了除开卧底威震天原本打算使用的人选……以及如何行动。

同时螺母继续他的故事。

“当我听说懦弱的汽车人把您出卖给昆塔莎后，我想要召集部队追上您，但诱击阻止了我。她说部队或行动小组侵入昆塔莎领域的行为会被认作是宣战。她说我们无法承担这个代价。”

话虽如此，擎天柱还是听见威震天嘀咕了一句“感谢她。”

“诱击认为必须派人独自前往，她说您有足够的头脑想出逃脱的方法，但您需要火力，所以她选择了我。我很高兴能为您所用，陛下！我全部的力量都任您处置，智慧而高贵的……”

“说重点，螺母。”哦，擎天柱开始认为他会享受这趟旅程了；威震天勉强压抑住的恼火是他这周最好的娱乐，“你怎么找到我们的？”

“诈骗联系上我们并提供了情报，有偿的，当然。”螺母的喉管里发出一阵不快的轰鸣，“他和昆塔莎人有接触，那个叛变的炉渣。我们了解到您被带到了昆塔莎星，所以诱击给了我从汽车人那偷来的等离子推进器，然后我出发了……”

“等离子推进器？！”威震天咆哮，“而你啥都没说？！螺母你个铁壳脑袋！激活它，让我们离开这儿！”

螺母突然停下，擎天柱（和威震天一样震惊）差点撞到他背上。

“是-是的……关于那个……”大个子霸天虎垮下肩膀，身形透露出愧疚与尴尬的意味（非常笨拙地，因为螺母还抱着威震天）“当我出现在昆塔莎的轨道上时，我被巡逻机侦查到了。他们追着我穿过小行星带，所以我把推进器藏在其中一颗小行星上了。他们绝不会发现它的，陛下！诱击和我会不惜一切代价为霸天虎保住这个装置，”他补充道，在威震天的怒视下瑟缩颤抖，“然后我朝着星球出发，但我也只能勉强到达；这群乌贼展开了环绕昆塔莎星的捕猎网，它被用来摧毁任何来自塞伯坦的人或物。”

“所以你想说什么，”威震天缓缓开口，光镜眯起且因愤怒而发白，“那个等离子动力推进器——霸天虎现有太空桥技术唯一的样本！——位于轨道之上，毫无警备，而我们却被困在这里没办法拿到它？”

“我……能带你飞上轨道？”螺母提议，但就算以擎天柱生疏的飞行经验，也能说这是个愚蠢的主意。带着多余的重量螺母会失去速度和敏捷性，变成一个活靶子。

“不谢谢，我不打算这么快自杀。”威震天闭上光镜叹了口气，试图控制住自己，“那么你是怎么找到我们的？”

“我的火种指引着我，哦多么美妙！”螺母称颂道，随后他的语调变得温顺，就他自己而言，“好吧，是无人机。”

“明白。”当威震天睁开光学镜时，他又恢复了镇静，“那么我们需要想出穿过捕猎网的方法。我希望你分辨得出你藏推进器的那颗小行星。”

“当然，陛下！没有什么能阻挡您伟大而光荣的回归！”

“呃，抱歉？我能打断一下吗？”擎天柱举起手，发现自己被两道红色的视线夹击。他了解过昆塔莎人的捕猎网，一张巨大的，布满传感器的卫星交互网络，足够覆盖整颗星球，它们可改用于搜索某种特定生命形式的物质与结构，而当这种生命形式被探测到时，战斗无人机和卫星搭载炮能以最大速度和效率摧毁不速之客，昆塔莎和与他们意见不合的星球“谈判”时使用的臭名昭著的武器。

“要是我们使用昆塔莎的飞船呢？”擎天柱直接向威震天说，“这样我们就不会被捕猎网的传感器探测到。这些卫星是自动的，五面怪甚至不会发现我们穿过了网络。而且螺母不用带着任何人。”

螺母发出低吼。

“你怎么敢在伟大的威震天面前说……”

“安静，螺母。”威震天略微偏过头，没打断光镜的接触，“听起来合理。计划是找到一艘昆塔莎飞船，并在不惊动五面怪的前提下把它偷出来。螺母，你在天上看过昆塔莎星，你注意到太空港或者主要城市吗？”

“没有，陛下，”螺母摇头表明自己的观点，“虽然天上怪云密布，但它们几乎是透明的。这整个都是一颗原始的星球。”

“但不对啊，”擎天柱皱眉，“这真的是昆塔莎星？这里应该是昆塔莎共荣圈的首都，一个大都会啊！”

“我们不知道，”威震天点着下巴，“从没有人来过昆塔莎星。出于某些原因它的人民抛弃了它，除了法官和法庭。也许是因为文化。但昆塔莎星是这些乌贼的老家，因此至少会有文明的痕迹。昆塔莎人建立了一个跨星际帝国，所以这里一定有太空港，我们只需要找到它们。”

考虑到望不到头的森林以及没有地图，这将会是极大的挑战。

“五面怪以前是有机生物，对吧？”擎天柱快速穿过被螺母巨大的机体清出来的空地，“有机生物需要他们的燃料，就像我们需要能量。在地球上大部分城市都建在大型水体附近，也许古昆塔莎人也会以同样的方式修建他们的城市？”

“像我们的城市会挨着能量水晶的产地？挺有道理。螺母，”威震天扬起声调，又开始指手画脚，“回忆最近的大型水源方位并规划前往路径。”

在计算的过程中螺母睁大了光镜。

“以现在的速度我们需要一个恒星循环到达北面。”

“所以休息一个晚上就是两天。”威震天满意地点头。

“晚上我也能走，陛下！把您带到终点之前我不会休息，以及……”

“晚上这里太黑，而且如果不想被抓我们就不能使用任何光源。”显然威震天已经习惯于打断螺母的讲话。

“哦您的智慧无与伦比，陛下！当然，我们会休息的。”

威震天只是叹了口气，而擎天柱芯中突然涌起一股感激之情；要是他“伟大而光荣的”主子真的想，螺母会走上好几个恒星循环，但擎天柱的关节已经在疼痛，他还期盼有休息的可能。

“很好。”威震天局促地扭了扭，仍旧对被人抱着感到不适。“走吧。”

然后他们出发了。

+++

后半天擎天柱一直保持沉默，专注于行走。他的能量水平触及了红线，而为了节省能量他试图把机体活动降到最低限度，螺母大步走在他前面，尽管受了伤也没有一丝蹒跚，而擎天柱不敢对他的问题表态。谁知道霸天虎会做什么……尽管威震天赞成他的提议，但擎天柱一点也不信这个霸天虎首领，军品都是冷酷无情且利益至上的，向他们展示弱点是一个致命的错误。

但是现在，擎天柱想知道，当他能量告罄无可避免地昏倒在地时，不得已与他同行的家伙们会做什么。幸运的是，这没有发生：当太阳接近地平线，被一层薄薄的黄云遮住时，威震天命令他的士兵停下。

“我们需要补充燃料。”军阀说道，螺母将他温柔地放在一截倒塌的树干上。“这些植物是机械的，所以他们一定依靠于某种能源，昨晚我们听见有奇怪的响动从森林里传来，可能有同样是机械的动物居住其中。去找些我们能用来做能源的东西。”

“是，陛下！”螺母兴奋地敬礼，就好像他没有花上整个恒星循环战斗与行军似的。

“等等，给我些武器。”

“当然！”螺母翻找他的子空间并掏出一把沉重的粒子枪，“原谅我没有事先想到，诱击爵士坚持让我带足够的……”

“燃料，螺母，”威震天强调，甚至懒得掩藏声音中的恼怒。

“是长官！”螺母鞠躬再次敬礼，终于跑开了。现在擎天柱被留下和威震天独处。

年轻的指挥官找到一处干净的地方小心地坐下，为自己可怜的腿能休息而感到开心。他被建造来行驶于塞伯坦宽阔平整的道路上，而不是在这可怕的半有机森林里披荆斩棘。

而且他也从没想过和残废的霸天虎首领困在这所谓的林子里。没了他忠臣的手下，他看起来也没那么不可一世了。

“你干嘛对螺母这么刻薄？”擎天柱问道，连他自己都感到惊讶。他没打算开始一段对话，但也许疲惫使他的自我保护意识下降了，“就像你所做的一切都是为了激怒他。”

威震天眨眨眼。

“什么时候你这么关心螺母了？”

“我……我没有，但他是我们唯一的安全保障和帮手，要是他一怒之下离开了我们呢？或更糟，倒戈相向？”

威震天的光学镜张得更大了。

“他不会那么做，他忠诚于我和我的事业。”

“这会更麻烦！”擎天柱受够了霸天虎和他们恶劣的行径，“他真诚地喜爱你，你却指挥着他团团转，而且对待他像个……像个奴隶！”

“他就是我的奴仆，”威震天撇下嘴角，“他知道并对此表示感激，而一旦我下令，他就遵从。”

“但你太……粗鲁了！”

“你想要我做什么，汽车人？说‘请’吗？”

“哦，我不知道，也许向为你做事的人们表达一下感谢？”擎天柱坐不住跳了起来，“别把爱和忠诚视为理所当然？”

他捏紧的拳头在颤抖，引擎愤怒地空转。他不知道为什么突然如此急躁，是什么拔高了他的音量让他的面甲烧灼，但他不能再保持沉默了，不能再做一个担惊受怕的小汽车人。

“很有趣的想法，”对比之下威震天的声音柔和醇厚，“也许你该鼓起勇气去和御天敌说？”

就像有人了给他一拳，擎天柱张开嘴，目瞪口呆，同时战斗协议上线，而他的视野被低能警报染成红色。

“闭嘴……闭嘴！！！”他开始咆哮，整个机体都在摇晃。

但威震天没有说完。

“螺母很乐意当个奴才，”他开口，直视着擎天柱的光镜，“你呢？”

擎天柱差点要打他了——但随后视线落在威震天被毁掉的双腿上，他的怒火便消了，汽车人的基础程序将这个军阀划分为需要保护的伤员。擎天柱强压住本能，威震天绝不是需要保护的人，但确实没必要和他吵架。

这很羞耻，真的——威震天轻而易举就让他失去理智。但擎天柱猜测这是他自己的错：他给了威震天所有有用的信息来操纵他的情绪，总之，覆水难收。

擎天柱缓缓置换出一口气，回到他的位置。幸好威震天不再试图刺激他了。

+++

日落之前螺母扛着一种大型生物的残骸回来了。它看起来像是地球上的章鱼，但更肥而且是金属的，有十根厚重的触肢，每根末端有一个爪子（也许是用于爬树）。螺母撕下一根附肢，一种荧光紫的液体从裂开的能量管线中流出。

“陛下，请，”螺母举起章鱼的尸体让创口朝上，“虽然它的能量液很奇怪，但是可以使用。”

无需多言，威震天用他的獠牙咬穿暴露在外的血管，调整好残骸的角度开始啜饮。螺母忙着将触肢举到他没有嘴唇的摄食口边，任由紫色的液体涌入。

看见这野蛮的一幕让擎天柱打了个寒颤。他的能量系统表示出兴趣，但意识却拒绝从另一个生物身上吸取能量。这是……错的。他知道一些物种会这么做——天啊，莎莉就会，虽然人类在食用之前会对动物组织进行加工和高温处理。但这并不会减少他的恶心。

过了一会儿威震天挪开残骸，舔舐着他的嘴唇，牙板和手指上沾着紫色的液体让他看起来野性十足。眨眼间的功夫，这个巧舌如簧的机子，有名的稀有能量鉴赏家，就褪下了礼仪的伪装变得如此野蛮！也许学院的老师是对的，所有霸天虎都是披着文明衣冠的怪物。而当那上挑的红色光镜盯住擎天柱时，指挥官本能地咬紧了牙关。威震天带着令人胆寒的轻松拧下一根触肢递给他。

“过来，擎天柱指挥官，你也需要补充能量。”

擎天柱的第一反应是退后并尽可能离霸天虎们远点，但他的能量系统背叛了他，内置显示屏上也全是红色的警告。吞咽了一下擎天柱向命运屈服了。

他警惕地凑近霸天虎，注意到螺母的辅助光镜一直跟着他，然后接过触肢，小心翼翼避免碰到威震天染血的手指。军阀随即回到自己的食物上，而擎天柱迅速移开了目光。章鱼的触须耷拉在他手里，沉甸甸的带着恶心的柔软；片状的金属“皮肤”让它具有可动性，但就擎天柱的喜好而言太有机化了。另一方面，这样也许更好，他怀疑自己能不能喝下一个形似真正塞伯坦人的生物的血液。压下又一股战栗，他坐下把触须举到面前强迫自己开始喝。

这燃料很奇怪，比能量液粘稠，有一种独特刺鼻的气味。称不上是擎天柱尝试过最糟的东西（至少它还有味道，不像那些恶名远扬的军队口粮）但它来自一个活物这一事实就让他想把油箱都给吐出来。然而，擎天柱没有资格挑三拣四，如果他想要在两个霸天虎中间活下来，他需要充足的力量，每一秒他都能感觉到对比起大型军品他有多么的渺小和脆弱，而且万一威震天对他失去兴趣或者螺母认为他不配占据与他伟大主子同样的空间，他还没有任何武器可以保护自己。

感谢火种源，螺母不知道擎天柱与威震天在监狱里的私人会面。

或者他知道？

这个想法让嘴里叼着触肢血管的擎天柱浑身冰冷。他确定关闭了其他虎子的囚室，但如果之后威震天把擎天柱的拜访告诉他们了呢？不，等等，他不在的时候监控都开着，而且犯人之间的通讯都被封锁了……可要是威震天仍有办法把消息传出去？要是此刻他正把所有事告诉螺母？！

擎天柱像被抓包一样向大个子战士瞥了一眼，但对方正忙着用他原始的爪子和嘴摄取能量液。不，不，他只是太多疑了。就算螺母知道，没有威震天的指示他什么也不会做。

那么威震天呢？当然，在铁甲龙里他表现得温和又体贴，但他是个企图讨好看守的俘虏，可现在他占了上风。在监狱里擎天柱越过了那条正常的边界，而眼下他们的角色基本对换，威震天可以做任何事。擎天柱不傻，虽然威震天叫他“盟友”，指挥官也非常清楚自己的身份。

这个想法是……不只是警告。磨着牙板，擎天柱又恢复了活力继续喝。他也许会有麻烦，但他不会毫无察觉。

在最后一缕光线消失前，他们一起解决了这条章鱼。十根撕裂干瘪的触肢被整齐地堆成一摞放在掏空的遗骸旁。擎天柱舔了舔手指，无声哀怨着没有溶剂或最起码的水：破损的能量管线不是好的容器，而这野兽的血液溅得擎天柱脖子和手臂上到处都是。

霸天虎们也有同样的问题，尤其是螺母，因为脸和手的结构让他做不到最精确，而他是第一个对此采取行动的机子：他在威震天面前跪下，张嘴舔舐掉威震天胸口上紫色的渍痕。

擎天柱惊掉了下巴。起初他以为威震天会吼他或者给这个狂热的下属一拳，但军阀只是在巨大厚实的金属舌从胸甲滑至颈部及其线缆时，歪过头雕让螺母能更好地接触。而当这战士完成清洁后，威震天也帮了同样的忙。

擎天柱倒抽一口气，在他的位置上扭动，他的面甲一下子就热了。他们是……他们要就地拆了吗，就当着他的面？！但无论是威震天还是螺母都没有试图触碰那些敏感的缝隙或者对接面板；事实上，在威震天舔掉他装甲上乱七八糟的紫色水痕时，螺母的坐姿极为僵硬。

随后军阀转向他，眯起的光镜在暮色中微微闪烁

“来这边，擎天柱指挥官，”他柔声说，“你脏兮兮的。”

擎天柱的火种在胸腔里跳动到疼痛。他试图逃跑，但螺母的巨爪像拎幼生体一样抓住了他。

“伟大的威震天命令你过来，”他吼道，把擎天柱推向那截树桩。

“我……不！我不想……！他渣的？！”擎天柱挣扎着，虽然他得承认这不是全芯全意而且很可悲；内芯深处他明白自己得挨过这个。

“冷静，汽车人，”威震天慵懒地靠着木桩像是坐在剧院的椅子上，显然被逗乐了，但不带攻击性的声线多少安抚到了擎天柱，“能源稀缺，我们不能浪费。”

随后他抓住擎天柱的手腕（或者说他的前臂，因为威震天的手掌有那么大）然后迅速舔掉了上面的水渍。螺母凑上前来，看中了他挡风玻璃上的痕迹，但下一秒威震天咆哮出声，红色光镜危险地闪烁。战士立刻退后并发出歉意的低吟。

擎天柱咬住嘴唇，专注于一件任务：在被舔的时候一动不动地静坐。他被困在两个军品之间，充满力量的磁场从两边闯入他的个人空间，而他的面甲滚烫以至于渗出冷凝液也不会让他惊讶。这比在铁甲龙里，他的手指被含住还要遭；这次威震天能碰到他整个的机体。当军阀搞定他一只胳膊后，他又转向了另一只，然后是挡风玻璃，然后往上……

沉重的黑色手掌搭在他的脸颊上，扭过他的头雕，而在这昏暗的暮色中，擎天柱前所未有地近距离观察到了威震天炽红的光镜。温暖灵巧的金属舌舔舐掉他下颌上最后一滴能量，在那惊恐难耐的一刻擎天柱以为接下来会是嘴唇上一个灼热的亲吻——但随后威震天轻笑着挪开，放他走了。

毕竟，擎天柱的嘴上没有能量液。

当螺母抱起威震天把他带到树根之间一个安全的地方时，他还被留在木桩上坐着。看清四周变得越来越困难，于是擎天柱急忙从震惊恍惚中缓过来，落到地上背靠着倒塌的树干。他不确定自己能不能挨着两个霸天虎充电，尤其是经历过了刚刚发生的事。

“我们必须轮流守夜，”威震天把枪放在大腿上，“螺母你先来，下半夜的时候叫醒我。”

“但陛下！我能守卫您整个晚上！您可以依靠我，哦伟大的……”

“我需要你不遗余力的完成任务，因为目前你是我们最好的战士，”威震天面色扭曲，像是应付一种慢性头疼，但声调依旧平稳，“我相信你遵守命令的能力，我最忠诚的仆人。”

“当-当然，主人！”螺母深深屈膝，“使命必达！”

威震天点点头，光镜随即暗了下去。螺母坐在地上和他的陛下保持着礼貌的距离，他巨大的轮廓逐渐融入了昆塔莎没有月光与星光的黑夜之中。

擎天柱蜷起双腿，手臂环抱住肩膀。他的机体仍辐射着热量，嘴唇刺痛。他感到愚蠢又脆弱，而且被冒犯了；脑模快生锈的霸天虎和他们扭曲的习俗！哪个文明种族会吃掉溅在别人身上的食物啊？而且威震天知道这会对擎天柱产生什么影响，他知道并且以此为乐。如果被关着他就不会这么没脸没皮！

……好吧，也许他会，这混蛋炉渣。

但威震天似乎并不想丢下他，所以也许擎天柱这次可以充个电？就一会儿？他甚至不用守夜。威震天不会……在他无意识的时候做任何事，对吧？

擎天柱压下这些不情愿的想法，试图放松。他的战斗协议锁定了附近的两个敌对目标，提醒他保持清醒，但擎天柱不打算理会它们，他受过在协议上线的情况下入睡的训练，尽管目前他对这项能力有所怀疑。哦好吧，就算整晚都睡不着，至少他的机体能得到一些休息和自我修复。

悄悄叹了口气，擎天柱倚着树干等待天明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大猫舔舔！！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可爱的一章，大猫叠叠乐XD

**PartⅡ Chapter4**

伴随着接近传感器歇斯底里的尖叫，擎天柱醒来过来。上线光镜，他看见螺母就站在他跟前，以至于让他感到不适。但霸天虎没有攻击的企图，他只是转身用低沉的声音说道：

“他醒了，陛下。”

擎天柱稍微放松了些，覆盖掉他的战斗协议并回忆着这两天发生的事情。是的，他们在昆塔莎星，而且他还是霸天虎的囚犯。擎天柱眨眨眼，他真的有充过电吗？就挨着敌人？如果他的确做到了那他一定是太疲惫了，或者这些章鱼的燃料里有某种物质。

擎天柱不打算分心去责怪自己的不警惕。在空地的那一头螺母正把威震天从地上举起来，擎天柱也连忙起身。这有些困难，因为他关节僵硬而且引擎也才刚热起来。他装甲上是冷凝液吗？

实际上，冷凝液不只盖住了他的装甲，还有金属的地面与植物。今天比昨天早上还要冷吗？擎天柱在他潮湿的装甲上抹开一道水痕，更留意地环顾起四周。他认为这次充电的后续，说实话，是雾：虽然擎天柱能清楚地看到威震天和螺母，但他们营地外的丛林已经被昏黄的雾气所笼罩——仿佛昆塔莎星的云层从天上沉了下来。擎天柱的温度感受器显示外界温度已经下降了。

“希望这些雾霾会在阳光下消散。”威震天对着浓雾面露不快，他的引擎轰转起来，试图升高体温以及烘干湿气。“不然这路上可不会舒服。”

“只要您要求，哪怕是风暴我也能穿过，哦伟大的威震天！”

这次擎天柱站在威震天这边，但不想说出来。可说老实话，走一走正是他可以用来驱散寒冷的方法。

\---

快到正午的时候雾确实散了。但真正的好事在下午等待着擎天柱和他的同行者：他们偶然碰到了一个建筑的废墟，在藤蔓与树枝的掩盖之下几乎无法分辨，但的确是人造的。一座建筑变成了两座，然后是更多，很快旅行者们便发觉自己身处一座曾经的城市中央。

难怪螺母在天上一无所获；擎天柱相当肯定，当飞行时他们绝不会发现这个地方。森林在很久以前就占据了这里，树木完全长开，将废墟彻底隐藏于树冠之下。高楼在山间崩塌成瓦砾与金属，小房子们还有基座，但失去了屋顶，而且地板也塌陷进了地下室。这些建筑对擎天柱而言是陌生的，有大量的曲线以及不对称结构；地上胡乱丢弃着机械装置的碎片，它们可能是从运输单位到清洁设备的任何东西。威震天从一个空的托架上拿起一个设备。

“这是个便携式能量制造机，”他扫掉那个沉重盒子上的灰尘，“至少它和昆塔莎卖给我们的那些旧型号差不多，那时我们才从流浪中定居下来。你记得吗，螺母？”

“哦是的，陛下！”大块头脸中间的光学镜转了转，“它还能用吗？”

“不能，但这些东西几乎是不可摧毁的。我想有一个基础的工具箱我就能修好它。”威震天扫视一遍这片区域，皱起眉，“我们需要一个安全的庇护所过夜。”

他们最终选定的地点是一座用途不明的建筑，但令人惊讶的是，它的屋顶还在。

“好，这样从天上就不会发现灯光了。”军阀让螺母小心翼翼地把他放在靠近入口的地上。“你们两个，去搜索这个城市，我们要找到任何可以用的东西：飞船，物资，能源，能找到任何东西的信息。螺母，别让汽车人离开你的视线。”

擎天柱苦涩的“是啊，当然”被螺母热情的“是，陛下”压了下去。

\---

令擎天柱沮丧的是，他们没有找到任何太空飞船；这座城市显然不算大。螺母记忆里的水源实际上是一个湖泊，但擎天柱成功说服了霸天虎呆在岸上；开阔地区对正在躲避空袭的逃犯来说太危险了。捕捉到爬在一堵半毁的墙上的章鱼形生物让螺母得到了安慰。想到又一次的进食（还有清洁）过程，擎天柱瑟缩起来，但随后他发现了让他精神振奋的东西：在他们所处的一个应该是曾经的市区广场上，有一个巨大的金属球，被锈迹，藤蔓和青苔所覆盖。起初擎天柱没有太关注它，但之后他注意到了枝条之间的一些符号。带着好奇他掀开了一些植物——然后火种从他的胸口里跳了出来。

“螺母！”他扭头大喊，声音带着兴奋而颤抖，“螺母，来帮我清理一下这个东西！”

从他身后传来一道低沉的咆哮：

“我不听从汽车人的命令。”

“不，不，你没明白！”擎天柱完全顾不上威胁，“是地图！这颗星球的地图！我们能够定位太空港！这是威震天想要的情报，”他愉快地补充到。

这足以说服螺母。发着牢骚，他开始工作起来；正好证明了他的爪子是多么有用——轻而易举地扯断了有手臂粗的藤蔓。很快这个球体就被清理出来了，除了一些孔洞，锈斑和未知语言刻下的铭文，它有很高的可读性。擎天柱从各个角度拍下它的快照，螺母也跟着做了同样的事，然后他们返回。

等他们回到放下威震天的那栋建筑时，夜幕已经降临。出于安全，军阀想办法挪到了第二个房间（擎天柱机智地没有去问是怎么做到的），而他们伴着温暖的橙色灯光相见：威震天让这台制造机恢复了功能。

“这次不用呆在一片漆黑里了，”他骄傲地开口，双臂交叉，甚至允许螺母讲完他惯例的歌颂。“你们找到了什么？”

“我们没有发现太空港，哦伟大的陛下，”螺母匍匐着回答，“但擎天柱找到了一张地图。”

“真的？”威震天的光镜盯着还站在门口的指挥官。擎天柱咳嗽一声：

“是的，螺母能把我们拍下来的照片发给你。”他绝不会再让威震天和他联线，即使是通过信息接口。谁知道虎子们带着什么病毒，而且也不晓得擎天柱的防火墙能不能挡得住。幸好，威震天对他的犹豫不予置评。

他们围在制造机旁，各自在内置显示屏上打开了地图。

“我们在这里。”基于螺母的汇报与计算，定位并不算困难。“所以这些符号象征着城镇或城市，”威震天划过这些照片，“这颗星球上有不少。”

“我想我们只需要大的。”擎天柱把它们全部用红点标出，并按照大小分类，“最大级别的有十个。但我们怎么知道它们有没有太空港？”

“还有其他的标志。”威震天摸了摸下巴，“我们不知道它们的意思，但其中一个可能代表了太空港。昆塔莎人在他们的殖民地上没有很多这种港口，他们喜欢在空中连接他们的飞船，并在轨道上收集物资，所以我不认为我们要找的符号会非常普遍。我也能假设它会紧挨着城市的标志，因为如今的五面怪们就是这样修的。”

经过更多的分析，他们定下了其中一个作为可能代表太空港的符号——然后定位了离他们当前所在地最近的一个。

“以现有的速度要走两周。”威震天靠着墙上，在他的地图上标出一条路径，“或者更久。”

“要是我们搞错了呢？”选定了行动计划，擎天柱开始怀疑起来，“如果那里不是太空港呢？”

威震天只是恶狠狠地咧开嘴。

“那可不太妙，不是吗？”

他没有解释，擎天柱也不打算挑战他的耐心。

螺母，在他们谈话期间尽职地保持沉默，把章鱼的残骸推给军阀。

“请补充能量，主人。您需要力量来保证您伟大的计划进展顺利。”

是啊，又不是他要走过这些森林，擎天柱暗自愤懑地想到。他顺从地接过递给他的触肢，但这次极其留意没有溅上能量。他不需要威震天通过舔掉它们的方式来戏弄他，真是谢谢了。就算粘上一小点，他也迅速将其擦掉。威震天饶有兴味地看着他笑出了声，而擎天柱靠回忆着把军阀推出气密舱，让他在地球大气层里燃烧的场景来自我安慰。

虎子们结束了进食和……清洁，章鱼的剩余部分被仍到了角落里。擎天柱挨着一堆瓦砾蜷缩起来，准备过夜。制造机散发着暖意，橙色的光几乎让这间破旧的屋子温馨起来。也许在霸天虎旁边充电不是明智之举，但他们前一天晚上没对他做任何事，不是吗？擎天柱确实想要充电了。另外，他这么做还能节省能量，让他从一个动物尸体里吸取的能量越少越好。但随后威震天开口：

“螺母，我来守第一轮。”

“遵命，主人！”大个子士兵将这简单的命令视为另一个伟大的指示，然后迅速遵从下线了他的五个光学镜。但擎天柱失去了所有闭眼的欲望；他知道前一天晚上威震天看守过毫无意识的他，但在军阀的监视下入睡要比螺母困难得多。

然而，清醒地共处一室证明了会更尴尬。

“所以，呃”擎天柱清了清嗓子，不确定该说什么。他游移的视线落在了章鱼残骸上，“你们虎子也从别的机子身上喝能量液吗？”

哇哦，绝佳的话题选择。擎天柱，你太棒了。

幸运的是，威震天觉得这个问题好笑而不是冒犯，如果他嘴角微小的弧度说明了什么。

“看情况。当能量稀缺的时候，我们的确会从死者身上抽取燃料。”

擎天柱没料到有这样的回答。

“噢，真的？”老实说他已经准备好另一次戏谑，而不是实实在在的一条情报。一条令人十分厌恶的信息。

“特别搜寻队会搜索战场并收集逝者身上所有能用的东西，包括能量。而且，好吧……会有非常艰苦的情况。”威震天耸耸肩。

“我……我知道了。”擎天柱扭了扭，感到异常不适。他才刚开始看到霸天虎作为普通塞伯坦人的一面，就像他一样，他们却突然坐实了汽车人学校里老师们描绘的怪物形象。“你有……为了能量而杀人吗？”

“我们不会为了你的燃料而杀掉你，擎天柱。”威震天以微笑回应指挥官震惊的目光，“不然我们就不会分给你那些生物的能量了。”

“呃，很高兴知道这个。”擎天柱决定无视威震天对他问题的回避。然而他无法长时间地控制住自己的情绪，“但这太野蛮了！”他脱口而出，因痛苦而无法顾及礼貌。

“这是实用主义。”威震天注视着制造机，它的光芒给军阀的面甲印上金色，“生死存亡的时候，你必须利用手中所有的资源。”

“这就是你我之间的不同，哈？”擎天柱咕哝着，“当面对你个人自私的目标时，你已经准备好了抛下礼义廉耻，而我们不会。”

威震天的光镜锁住他，这次军阀面色阴沉。

“别来教我什么是道德，擎天柱。是你们的人迫使我们屈服，夺走了我们的自由与尊严。”

擎天柱大声嗤笑。

“是，是，我读过你的演讲稿。我不是螺母，所以省省你们霸天虎的宣传吧。”

“宣传？你把那叫宣传？”威震天光镜中闪过的暴怒让擎天柱瑟缩了一下，他的战斗协议上线，“我上线起就带着飞行锁，擎天柱！”真是神奇，威震天没有真正提高音量却能发出这样雷霆般的声音，但现在擎天柱想不了太多；他只能将后背紧贴在身后的瓦砾上，机体紧绷，火种在胸腔里乱跳。“现在你犯了法才会被拷上飞行锁，但在我那一代？我们需要得到许可证才能取下它！”威震天一字一顿地嘶声道，“那么你为什么需要飞行，如果你一生都在矿井之下，按照你的‘改造程序’做着沉重的体力活？我们还是新生的火种，普神在上，我们不需要任何改造！所以别和我说汽车人的‘道德’；我在汽车人的统治之下活得够久了，知道它是个什么东西。”

他重归沉默，有那么一会儿擎天柱只能听见自己风扇疯狂的换气声。他一动不动，生怕威震天会去拿枪，然而时间一秒一秒地过去什么都没有发生。螺母在充电中翻了个身，没有醒来。

最终，擎天柱鼓起勇气换了个姿势，稍微放松了些，关掉了他的战斗协议。

“威震天，”他放缓语调，“你最后怎么去了角斗场的？”

有一会儿他相信威震天不会回答了，但最后军阀开口道：

“我和矿井的一个守卫打了起来。”

擎天柱眨眨眼。

“打架？就这样？但要是每一个霸天虎都因为斗殴而被送进角斗场……”

威震天的嘴角抽搐起来，但究竟是因为厌恶还是好笑，擎天柱分辨不出来。

“那个守卫最后死了。”

“噢……”擎天柱盯着自己的脚，“明白了……”

他不确定从这些话里明白了什么。他终于知晓关于威震天投身角斗场以前的生活，但这其中有多少是真实的？刚刚情感的爆发的确突如其来又情绪化，所以那可能是真的，但是，知道这是来自于某人的……另一方面，如果威震天想拉拢擎天柱，他为什么不编一个比“我杀了人”更能骗机眼泪的故事呢？或者他觉得那样一个谎言太假了？

等一下，不不不。擎天柱摇头，甩掉所有困惑的想法。坐在这深陷怀疑迟早会把自己绕进去；最好就是接受他所听到的，但是抱以合理的质疑。

即便威震天说的是实话，具体点是关于霸天虎战前生活那一部分……这也让一切变得更复杂了。擎天柱一直被教导要保护他的家园，免于被这群想要毁灭汽车人生活的霸天虎威胁，可御天敌的录像显示真实与政府宣传之间能有多么大的沟壑。所以，如果那些伴随擎天柱长大的老旧视频就是用于欺骗的……那么确实存在不需要歼灭其中一方就能解决冲突的可能性？毕竟，擎天柱也许是他这一代里第一个有机会与霸天虎对话的机子！如果他们继续交流，他们就可能找到一个和平的解决办法？

更不用说这样会帮助擎天柱脱离他的处境。在昆塔莎星上做霸天虎的囚犯不算太糟，但在他们的领地上做霸天虎的囚犯……擎天柱对此一点也不期待。

好吧，他会试着开放思想学习更多。毕竟对抓他的人了解越深，他越有机会应对他们。当在铁甲龙和擎天柱交易的时候，威震天就意识到了这一点，而现在擎天柱可以用同样的策略。只是要更细致。

之后他将静观其变。

\---

当早上他们离开那栋建筑时，擎天柱第一个感觉到的就是寒冷。便携制造机（威震天现在已经把它安全地塞进了子空间）让他们的小屋子保持了温暖，但外面的世界在不经意间已有了急剧的变化。霜覆盖着树木和城市废墟，在擎天柱和螺母走出房间后又在他们脚下碎裂。

“火种源啊发生了什么？”擎天柱呆愣地盯着身旁，“季节怎么可能变得这么快？”地球气温会花好几周才能降这么多，而塞伯坦的气候非常稳定。

“这不正常。”威震天撇了一眼乌云密布的天空，“天气没有变过，无论是什么导致了这些，它都是非自然的。”

“你认为……”擎天柱重置了他的发声器，“你认为是因为这个星球被赛博化了？”

威震天顿了顿，等他再次开口时，语气中带上了愠怒。

“我相信我们长触手的东道主能控制昆塔莎的气候。”

“你是说……他们在转变气候？刻意地？”好吧，这太吓人了。

“也许他们为自己抓不住我们而恼怒，所以诉诸于更极端的方式。”威震天转了下身，擎天柱听见他引擎更响亮的轰鸣，为了升高体温。“尽管他们能控制自己星球的天气这一点很让人不安。”

擎天柱表示赞同。难怪昆塔莎人会离开他们的母星，如果它从内到外都被屠戮殆尽。也难怪他没有看到任何动物除了那些章鱼玩意儿；显然只有它们适应了这颗巨型自动玩具的人造环境。

“他们打算冻住整个星球只为了抓住我们，”他补充道，压下一股战栗。

“尽快离开这儿都不需要别的理由了，出发，螺母。”威震天在他的内置显示屏上打开了地图，他的光镜变暗了一些，“我们要试着缩短到两周以内。”

“我会竭尽所能，伟大的威震天！”战士振奋起来，接下了新的挑战，他带着这样的决心迈开步伐，以至于擎天柱不得不跟在后面跑。当威震天的声音传到他收音器时，他已经准备好了一场疲惫的长跑。

“慢点，螺母。别让擎天柱落在后面了。”

一开始擎天柱还没听明白说了啥。但螺母确实放慢了速度，让指挥官又能正常的行走；这时他才意识到了什么。

“呃……”他试着朝螺母的肩头望去，但威震天看起来对他的反应没兴趣，所以擎天柱放这事过去了。他不知道是什么让他得到了威震天的优待，但他对此绝无怨言。

\---

接下来三个恒星循环变得越来越冷。白天要好过一些，尽管额外的升温增大了能量消耗率；螺母不得不更频繁地捕猎章鱼生物，这一过程变得冗长乏味，因为这些动物们会躲在隐蔽处御寒，并进入静置状态，这让它们变得难以被检测到。而夜晚则是真正的折磨。

出于警惕他们不能使用制造机，而无论擎天柱多么努力地试图驱动他的引擎，缺乏运动与低温都让他的尝试无果。他身下结冰的地面吸走了他每一分热量，湿气在他的关节冷却时覆盖住它们，而每一天早上醒来都变得更加困难。塞伯坦人是耐受度很强的生物，能承受宇宙的真空，但擎天柱在地球上的经历显示了有机星球的气候条件能对机械生命造成远超太空旅行的影响。

最终，在第四个晚上擎天柱决定无所不用其极。他不知道为什么螺母和威震天能挤在一团却要分开充电，但现在他不在乎；他只知道威震天巨大且温暖，而擎天柱愿意放弃一切以换取挨着一个巨大且温暖地机子的机会。所以当看见螺母把他的主人放在地上，然后走开去找自己过夜的地方之后，擎天柱起身径直朝威震天走去。

“你知道吗？我要冻死了而我受够了这个。随你说什么，但我要跟你一起充电。”

威震天茫然地眨眼，抬头看着擎天柱。

“什么？”

“你也很冷。”擎天柱看见军阀被螺母放开时打了个寒颤，“我们一起充电会更暖和，合情合理。”

“我们不那么做。”威震天的面甲暴露了某种也许是不确定的情绪，而如果情况不同，擎天柱一定会庆贺自己取得了这样的成就。

“我们是指‘我们霸天虎’？你太奇怪了。”擎天柱摇摇头，“你们已经从对方身上舔能量液了，但你们却不会分享体温？你所推崇的‘生存’呢？”

“这就是生存。一起充电并不安全。”

“好吧，我懂了。”擎天柱揉了揉前额。和两个霸天虎困在外星球上不应该像处理幼生体。“但你真的认为螺母会在你睡觉的时候刺杀你吗？”

“……不，”威震天停顿一下后赞同道；螺母的“绝不！”坐实了不守规矩幼生体的形象。

“你认为我会吗？”

“有可能。”威震天略微眯起光镜，而当擎天柱开口要反驳时，军阀举起手，“好，我明白你的意思了。我们试试汽车人的方式。”他分开大腿向擎天柱点头，“到这来。”

最开始指挥官想要抗议（擎天柱想的更多是和威震天左右挨着充电，而不是在他两腿之间，火种源啊！），但随后他想象自己被那美妙的温暖包围……哦去他的礼仪，如果威震天想拆他，他早就做了。不再多想，擎天柱转身坐到地上，背靠着威震天的腹甲。军阀的手臂环过他的腰，把他拉得更近，擎天柱扭动着，找到一个姿势让他们各自机体上的棱角不会戳到对方。

但他得重新调整姿势了；威震天把螺母叫来，而战士把他俩都搁在自己的腿上。

当他感觉到自己的装甲被刮到时，他悄悄地咒骂起来，但最终折腾的动静停下了，而且……这真的很棒。擎天柱没有碰到螺母，威震天的机体成功分开了他们两个（幸运的混蛋，擎天柱不爽地想到，把自己放在最好的位置），但温暖很快扩散至全身，指挥官幸福地叹了口气。是的，一切的不适都值了。

“我先来守夜。”威震天对螺母低语，他的声音从上方传来也在他的胸腔内回荡，至少他也不太舒服，擎天柱可以从军阀的磁场内感觉到，带着持续的警觉席卷过他，确认，扫描，等待着偷袭。

真是可怕又丑陋的生活，擎天柱带着古怪的，近乎傲慢的惋惜想到。

自己毁掉了与所爱之人一起入睡的机会，毁掉了信任与宁静的简单快乐。谁会这么做啊？

也许虎子不是怪物；也许他们只是有情感缺陷。

哦好吧，这是虎子的问题。擎天柱有自己的麻烦要解决，而他即将拥有一个非常愉快充电循环。下线光镜，他允许自己把头靠在威震天的胸甲上并关闭了自己更高级的程序。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为第17章  
> 第14-16章见第1章notes

**Part Ⅲ 你，我和其他启示**

**Chapter 1**

擎天柱到新卡隆的第一个地方就是医院。威震天消失在了某个病房中，跟随他的是一个有多条细腿的小机子，讲着一口听不懂的方言；他好像是这里的首席医官。擎天柱被丢给一个叫平线的高高的黑色霸天虎照看，覆在脸上的面具也藏不住他对于必须招待一个汽车人的不悦，但老实说，平线还是保持了专业素养。压下声音咒骂着，他清理了擎天柱的伤口，给他的关节上了油，换掉了坏掉的装甲并在需要的地方上了修复纳米胶。唯一擎天柱想抱怨的就是平线没有关掉他的痛觉接收器，但指挥官怀疑这就是霸天虎的风格。

“好了，”平线最后咕哝道，挥了挥手。“一个塞星周不准变形，如果有什么问题，来找我。现在你出去，”他显然为摆脱了汽车人而高兴，“你的向导已经到了。”

“向导？”擎天柱重复，听着平线的语调感到不确定。

“他会带你去你的舱室。”医生假意的友善徒增擎天柱的怀疑，“我建议你别让他等。”

而当擎天柱走到门厅时，他明白了平线的意思，因为他碰见的是震荡波那张毫无特征的脸。而且，根据那个单眼机子不加收敛的磁场，他不爽见到擎天柱，正如擎天柱一样不爽见到杀害了通天晓的他。

“你，”指挥官嘶声到，而唯一阻止他冲上去攻击前-汽车人情报部门头子的理由，就是他身处霸天虎首都的中心，周围都是敌人。

“也是我的想法。”震荡波沉声道，他单个的红色光镜发着光。擎天柱敢肯定他还想说些什么，更精确地表达他的不悦，但这个霸天虎忍住了。“跟我来，”转而他开口，推着擎天柱走在前面。

由于指挥官被禁止变形，所以他俩都得靠脚走。不过路也不算远，他们的目的地是一栋高大的建筑，和擎天柱在卡隆看到的那些很像。他没有时间好生研究一下它（震荡波看起来急着想完成他的任务）。

擎天柱很肯定他会被扔进地牢什么的，所以当他们穿过一个不起眼走廊停在一个看起来普普通通的门前时，他吃了一惊。震荡波在门锁界面上输入一串密码，那门便滑开了，而擎天柱发现自己处在意见完全寻常的房间里。有床和所有东西。

“但我以为……”指挥官困惑极了，都抛下了自己要无视震荡波的决心，“我以为你们的'舱室'是指牢房？”

在他头顶震荡波低声抱怨。

“如果是我的选择，汽车人，你会待在牢房里的。”他声音里满满的都是不信任，“但威震天陛下想你得到尊重的对待。”显然他不能理解这项命令的缘由，但更不想公然反对大人的意愿。“但是你别想糊弄我们，你的机体里面植入了一个示踪设备，而以防你找到，我强烈建议你别想着自己拆除它。它能爆炸，你懂的。”如果震荡波有嘴，擎天柱敢肯定他会冷笑。“现在休息，汽车人。威震天陛下会在需要你服务的时候通知你。”

说完他关上了门并从外面锁住了它，留下擎天柱独自一个。

***

没什么事可做，擎天柱让自己做起了审查他这间屋子的活儿。他没发现任何讠秀、杀装置（但把它们装在这里会很蠢，如果虎子们想要他的命，他们有更有效的方法），尽管他还是找到了一个摄像头。这里唯一的窗户用的是防激光玻璃，而在它之后是一些建筑没有窗户的外墙，单调的石质结构和其上深海蓝的天空。擎天柱想找到一个控制面板把灯调亮些，但一无所获，似乎他找到的应急灯那微弱的紫光便是这所公寓能提供的全部了。这算霸天虎的啥和他们对昏暗环境的喜好？

总而言之，这间屋子真是令人惊讶的普通，就是比擎天柱所习惯的要大得多。这张充电床可以放下三个他还有余，不过那也符合逻辑：这些家具是为大型军品而制。除了床，还有一个装着控制台的桌子，一个空的置物架，几把椅子和一个能量分配器。另一扇门通向私人清洁间（让擎天柱松了口气的是，没有摄像头）。他利用这个机会把自己全面检查了一般，以试图找到那个示踪装置；渣的平线一定是在治疗过程中植入了它！但是擎天柱没能成功，所以他终于还是向命运低头（目前）并决定去洗个澡。他从塞伯坦上就没洗过了。

有一阵子他只想庆幸地叹息，那舒爽的热流洗去了在他穿过昆塔沙星丛林的漫长旅途中沾上的尘土和污垢，带走了似乎已深深植入他回路中的寒冷。温暖的溶剂有助于清理他的脑子，重整他混乱的思绪。是的，他最初的计划已经落空，但他只是吃了场败仗，而不是整个占戈争。

所以，他被困在新卡隆——霸天虎帝国的最中心（如果一大片被这些流放者占领的星系也能被叫做帝国，但擎天柱想他不该在虎子们面前说这个）。他自己的情况尚不明朗：他被关起来了，尽管是在一个温暖的公寓而非监狱囚室。如果震荡波的话没错，那擎天柱还没在威震天那儿失宠。他应该保持这样，研究自己周围的环境和他的招待者，然后找个法子破坏他们对反偏转（Transwarp）技术的研究。太空桥是汽车人处于优势地位的决定性因素，而且，尽管擎天柱自己目标是和平，但他作为汽车人的首要目标还是保卫家园。只用一座他占有的太空桥威震天就能差点征服塞伯坦；要是拥有了这项技术本身他又会做什么？

想到的是他提及的大屠杀企图，毫无疑问。

对自己点点头，擎天柱关掉了溶剂并打开了压缩空气风干机。虽然还不明确，但这是个计划。然而，他第一个要做的就是从这间屋子出去而不激怒霸天虎们……也就是说，不幸的是，他只能等待。

***

两个塞星太阳循环过去了，但窗外的太阳只升起落下了一次；新卡隆的白天比塞伯坦、地球和昆塔莎都要长。这一刻擎天柱感到他房间的每一个角落都在慢慢变成监狱。

他不饿——能量分配器提供了充足的燃料。它有着特殊的口味，一开始擎天柱很小心，但他的分析仪并没有检测出其中添加了毒物，此外，擎天柱之前也分到过奇怪的能源（地球的化石燃料和章鱼型生物的血液是其中最怪的）。这能量结果还行，就是有点难消化。

两个太阳循环以来擎天柱真正的敌人是无聊。那个操作台能用，但它的硬盘基本上是空的，而指挥官自然不会有接入新卡隆通讯网的权限。这里没有读的，没有看的，也没有可以研究的除了防镭射玻璃外乏味的景色。白天新卡隆的天空是萧瑟的红棕色，只会徒增烦闷。擎天柱对这无果的等待感到精疲力竭以至于他强迫自己躺下进入充电以度过这颗星球的漫漫长夜。

清晨伴随着一条久违的消息到来。门锁蜂鸣时擎天柱正啜饮着能量液，随后门向一旁滑开露出来者正是威震天。

“早上好，擎天柱。”威震天给了他一个熟悉的微笑，像是他们之间什么都没有改变；但军阀自己已经变了！他又一次用自己的两条腿站了起来——真正的腿，不是什么DIY的替代品——而他的整个机体也不一样了。方正的地球载具形态被换掉，让位给尖锐的棱角与曲线，纯粹的塞伯坦式，或者，霸天虎-塞伯坦式设计。擎天柱从过去的编年史和照片中对它有深刻了解，正如他了解那有着尖锐护颌的繁复头盔一样。

威震天正在快速康复。

“好吧？”他问，略微转过身体让他的装甲看起来闪闪发亮，“你觉得怎么样？”

“你是个保守的家伙，不是吗？”擎天柱咕哝着。

威震天只是笑笑。

“是的，你可以这么说。我觉得这种形态是最舒服的，能摆脱恶心的地球伪装真是不错。”他指着擎天柱自己的机体，“你想换吗？”

“不了谢谢，我挺好的。”他小声回答，尽管觉得有点被冒犯。他喜欢他的地球形态，它让他想起自己的朋友们和那个成为他第二个家的小小蓝色星球。

“你怎么样了？我的士兵们对你好吗？”

擎天柱冷哼一声。

“对我好吗？我有两个太阳循环都没见到他们！好吧，平线的确处理了我的伤口，感谢这一点，顺便一说，而且这个房间也很好，但我开始相信无聊是你的折磨手段之一。”

威震天挑了挑眉。

“是吗？呵，”他轻笑，“看起来我的部下打算通过字面上遵守指令来表达他们的情绪。我让震荡波给你个房间并给你能量和所有必要的便利，”他的脸色变得严肃，“抱歉，我会处理这个问题。”

擎天柱动了动，不确定为什么会变成这样。他本以为会是完全不同的反应。

“呃，谢谢你，”他最后开口，“以及祝贺你拿回了你的腿，”过了会儿他又补充。“很高兴……看你恢复健康。”

“真的？”威震天惊讶的微笑看起来很真诚，但不乏讽刺——而擎天柱也情不自禁认同了他。这很荒谬，他居然让汽车人最大的敌人回到全盛状态。

“我不知道，”他坦言，“我不喜欢看机子们受罪，我猜。无论他们是谁。”他认真地看向威震天。

倒是威震天先移开了光镜。

“说道排解烦闷，”军阀在背后合上手掌，“实际上我有个提议，在医院时我听了关于我们缺席时的发展的简报。五塞分后有一个战略会议，我希望你陪同。”

擎天柱的下巴都掉了。

“陪同你？去一个战略会议？”威震天是……疯了吗？什么样的精密计划会包括邀请一个汽车人去参加高阶霸天虎的战略会议？

威震天的嘴角抽了抽，唇线紧绷。这惹恼了擎天柱，那是什么反应？他不喜欢。

最后，威震天开口：

“有些事需要你知道。”

不，擎天柱一点也不喜欢。

***

其他霸天虎也觉得威震天的想法同样疯狂。

“威震天？这欠烧的炉渣是什么？”诱击叉着腰，她魁梧的体型在愤怒中更显庞大。“大人”这一敬称已经和她的耐心一同消失了。

“这是擎天柱指挥官。”在霸天虎首领把擎天柱往前推时，威震天搭在他肩上的手像是有千斤之重。“汽车人的流放者，他能给根据局势给出一些看法。”

听到“流放”一词时擎天柱的火种揪了一下，但此刻他更关心房间内霸天虎们的目光。没有多少人——除了诱击和震荡波还有两个擎天柱此前没见过的机子：一个有着斑驳霓虹色涂装的老战士，藏不住他少得可怜的保养和年龄，一个和擎天柱同体型的机子，和感知器古怪地相似。

总之，这群机子看起来可不友善。擎天柱咬紧了牙板，绷紧了装甲。

“无意冒犯，陛下，”又是诱击，显然她是唯一一个敢于公开质疑威震天决定的人，“但一个汽车人，不管是不是流放犯，都不该在这里。”

“这由我来定夺，”威震天打断她，声线一如既往的平稳——但一定有什么擎天柱没注意到的话外之音，因为诱击压抑住抱怨，躬身并退后了。

“现在，如果没有别的反对意见，”威震天扫视一圈房间，并终于把手从擎天柱的肩上拿了下来，“我想要总结一下现在我们处理的事情。震荡波，请你先。”

“是的，陛下。”震荡波打开一部全息投影仪，一个银河系的可视模型出现在会议室中间。霸天虎们围了上去，在擎天柱身边留下一圈显眼的空白；指挥官决定别再去激怒他们并退到了角落的阴影中去。

当五颜六色的标记划分了地图，然后震荡波开始讲解时，他的火种都冻结在了胸腔里。

“如我们所见，塞伯坦被包围了。昆塔莎的军队在我们逃脱后不久就出现在了汽车人联邦；他们没有炸掉殖民地，反而直冲塞伯坦而去。御天敌总司令成功阻止了他们登陆，而且，根据昆塔莎的行动，我们有理由认为他们并不想摧毁塞伯坦。他们不动这颗星球的理由我们不得而知，但看得出他们想打消耗战。他们部署了猎网，封锁了大城市和殖民地之间所有的船运。现在汽车人唯一分配物资和调动部队的办法就是通过太空桥网络。如果汽车人守不住桥，那就摧毁它——依我看是明智之举。所有的因素都会迫使御天敌总司令扩军并把他们集中在塞伯坦和他们依旧掌控的太空桥附近。结果就是，”震荡波放大了星系的边缘，“靠近我们边界的前哨基本上都废弃了，许多殖民地也不受保护，这让他们很容易受到任意一个有意图之的武装力量的攻击，也就是我们或者昆塔莎人。我们的资料显示人口正在流失，向附近的国家寻求庇护或者逃到塞伯坦，这就是关于汽车人的总体情况，”他总结到，交叠起双臂。“现在看来是个僵局，但很快就会发生变化了。”

“谢谢你，震荡波，”他向他的部下赞同地点头。“空军指挥官Scrash[1]，你对情况的分析是？”

那一刻擎天柱忘了对自己先才听闻的恐惧，紧盯着这个霓虹色的战士。Scrash？这个又老又破的机子是Scrash？大战早期的霸天虎空军指挥官，在连打三场败仗后被红蜘蛛取代的那个？他看起来……一点也不像擎天柱从文件里看到的骄傲自大的机子。

“要我说我们有足够的兵力和飞船去吞并大部分殖民地。由于昆塔莎的舰队我们拿不到塞伯坦，以及太空桥。”甚至Scrash的声音也不像擎天柱印象中视频里那样冰冷自负而单调；眼下这机子听起来只是有些沉闷。“然而，这也可能是个好机会夺回我们在大战中失去的并让汽车人付出代价。”

“诱击？”威震天看向女性金刚。

“要我说这就是一堆炉渣。”即使没有一张确切的脸，诱击依旧表达出了讥讽。“我们不能横冲直撞进一场我们不了解的冲突中去抢回失去已久的属地，像个幼生体试图抓住太多的能量零食一样。我们的帝国不及以往强大，我们的舰队保护不了那么多分散的地盘。我的建议是让昆塔莎人和汽车人打直到一方倒下，然后我们再进攻那个筋疲力尽的赢家并夺取塞伯坦，就像震荡波所说，星球本身没有受到威胁。”

威震天轻哼一声，摩挲着下巴。

“这是个符合逻辑的方法……很符合逻辑。我恐怕整个星系都会围观这场战争，而当进攻的时刻到来，我们也许会有竞争者。放大镜[2]，有什么意见？”所有的光镜都聚焦在了那个黑红色酷似感知器的机子上，擎天柱也不例外。皱着眉，他记起以前听过这个名字。他是霸天虎的文官吗？火种源在上他为什么有一个汽车人的机体？准确点来说是，感知器？

最怪的事是从感知器的身躯里听见一个正常的，富有情绪的声音。实际上，放大镜有着令人愉悦的声线，丝滑醇厚，扣人心弦。

“很难预测有机生命会如何反应，陛下，因为到战争结束时，整个种族都可能存活在有机的世界里。目前星云星共禾口国保持中立，但我肯定他们的大使还在塞伯坦上。沃克人通常会待在自己的地盘，据我们所知，他们对扩张不感兴趣。然而，我担心那同为机械种族的邻居，威士达人[3]，绝对想把一块非有机的星球纳入版图之中。别忘了还有银河议会里别的，没那么重要的成员；当一个庞大帝国处于动荡时，总有些地方会为了自己而从中分裂出来。”

讨论的热度在升级，但擎天柱没有真的在听。装进他脑中的信息像一团有毒的原子尘埃，荼毒他，把他拉出现实。在他的光镜前一切都是模糊的，而霸天虎们的声音混合成了遥远的嗡鸣。

塞伯坦处于战争之中。他的家园被围攻——被这群可怕而不可预测的，颠倒黑白并扭曲了自己世界的昆塔莎人。擎天柱的人民在承受苦难，但无人在意。

汽车人为他们的生存而战斗，可银河系中其他种族就像一群饥饿的兀鹫般围观这场悲剧。他们能如何利用这个为自己谋利，如何分割擎天柱母星那硝烟弥漫的废墟，一个被战争蹂躏了百万年才刚开始拥抱和平的家园——只能与无情的侵略者再次卷入新的战争。

在那一隅阴影之中擎天柱滑落到地上，将他的面甲埋入手掌，而霸天虎们还在争论如何利用汽车人们的痛苦。

***

威震天带着安静消沉的擎天柱回他的舱室，还为他开了门。沉浸在痛苦之中的擎天柱不带一丝反抗

走进了自己舒适的监牢，但当门锁扣上时，他意识到威震天和他一起待在了房间里。

“你想要什么？”擎天柱用刺耳的嗓音问道。一个猜想划过脑海——对接？但威震天收着手仍站在原地不动。

“你很沮丧。”

“是啊！我想知道为什么？！”一声笑从他的喉中溢出，但他很快忍住了；他不必在威震天面前表现的歇斯底里。“为什么？”他最终问，捏紧了拳头，“为什么要带我开那个会？为了奚落我？摧毁我的意志？”

“坦白说，我想你有权知晓正在发生的事，”威震天冷静地回答，“而你能直接从信息来源了解总会比听取些流言蜚语要好。而且更甚，我想听听你的观点。你更清楚你的人民，尤其是你这一代的，而你和现在的总司令官有私交。所以你的想法是什么，眼下的情况会如何发展？”

擎天柱皱眉，将磁场收紧在身侧。

“你为什么认为我会回答？你只想利用这场战争为自己获利。我不会帮助你打击汽车人。”但他可以假装，假装他对御天敌心怀怒火并想要报复，取得霸天虎的信任然后捣毁他们的行动……但不，威震天绝不会相信他，而如果他用什么神奇的手段取得了他的信任，那么诱击也不会。正如今天会议那样，她不会避讳质疑威震天的决定。

“我当然会对你的任何意见有所保留，”威震天咧开嘴，一点也不失望，“但你的确在乎塞伯坦的安危，而你不希望昆塔莎取胜。我不会质疑汽车人保护家园的能力。”他眯起光镜，“但我想知道凭借他们现在的领导，他们能否做到。”

擎天柱的磁场炸开。

“御天敌宁死也不会让外星军队占 领塞伯坦，”他正色道，但一阵寒意捏紧了他的火种。

御天敌也会宁可毁灭塞伯坦和它的所有居民来阻止外星军队的侵田各。就像他会冒着激活反应并摧毁整个星球的险，朝大力金刚开火。

但擎天柱没有说出口。

“要是他死了——然后呢？汽车人会怎么做？”

“选个新领袖……我想？”擎天柱揉了揉额角，想到御天敌的死让他毛骨悚然——别再失去另一个朋友了，不！——但擎天柱真的想不到谁是能取代御天敌的候选人。补天士，也许，但补天士现在卧床不起……

或者，也许……

不，擎天柱摇摇头，仅仅只是想到它的可能性都让他害怕。他是个流放犯，这很可能是昆塔莎进攻的理由。他是一个失败的军校生，一个和敌人走在一起的维修队队长，他不可能领导一个民族，他永远也不被允许。

“那我们最好希望御天敌别死了。”

擎天柱又瞥了一眼威震天。军阀正一脸古怪的茫然——对此擎天柱并不习惯，在最近几个塞星周内不习惯。

“有什么新想法告诉我。”威震天转身准备离开，但又犹豫了。“倒是提醒了我，这是你房门的密码和这片区域的地图，”他给了擎天柱一小张信息芯片，“你可以出门在这个城市自由活动，好吧，相对自由。有些地方像太空港或者实验室不能去，当然了。我会告知我的部下你的身份并禁止他们在身体上或言语上伤害你，除非你做了什么不可接受的事。那种情况下他们会非常踊跃地制止你，”一个危险的浅笑短暂地出现在他唇边，“如果有人越界，你有我的通讯连线。”威震天点头示意道别，“需要你的时候我会告知你。”

下一刻门在他身后合上了。

擎天柱就这么盯着它好一会儿，然后看向手中的芯片。好吧……这倒是意料之外。

但绝对是个进步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Scrash似乎没有确切译名，是1992年日版合体大作战里的霸天虎首领
> 
> [2]Magnificus 也叫黑暗感知器
> 
> [3]the Vestials 依旧没有找到译名，音译了


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有MOP拆

**Part Ⅲ Chapter 2**

这本该是他决胜的任务，他的英勇之举，是一次能够激励无数军校学员和新人加入士气飘摇的汽车人军队的行动。他们会看到他们的总司令是如何为了联盟而奋战在最前线的，在那个战事最为激烈的地方。再也不会有人叫他是只会躲在巨无霸福特里发号施令的懦夫，再也不会有人说他对昆塔沙卑躬屈膝，把塞博坦年轻的英雄出卖给了他们。他会证明他是一个比擎天柱更好的伟大的英雄，一个正当的总司令，一个合格的通天晓继任者。

至少当御天敌带着他精挑细选的一支精英卫队士兵前往急速星的太空桥网络时，他是这么想的。

在几个塞星周里，急速星成为了这场意料之外的战争中一个真正的麻烦之地。它是一片古老又富裕的殖民地，资源丰富人口密集。它为塞博坦提供了能源，原材料，军火以及大量兵力，这在此刻对封锁中的塞博坦尤为重要。失去急速星是不可想象的，而卫戍部队最新发来的报告中只剩下绝望的祈求支援，于是御天敌决定抓住机会。

他将要去保卫他的人民，就像他一直以来所期望的；他将击退五面怪，颠覆整个战局，也许……他将成为塞博坦真正需要的英雄。

他从没有料到结果会是这样。

他的防护盾在又一轮枪林弹雨中滋滋作响。御天敌咬紧了牙板，重新分配了机体的能量消耗率。这次是医疗协议下了线，但大腿处的小伤他还能够忍受。他不能失败，他不能当着自己的下属面精疲力竭地倒下。

“御天敌总司令，长官！”守护太空桥网络的突击队指挥员——御天敌不记得他的名字了——在炮声连连中不得不大声吼叫。“我们的探测器发现又一艘昆塔沙战舰在路上了！他们正在加紧攻势——我想他们知道你在这，长官！”

“然后呢？！”御天敌吼了回去，取消了护盾系统缩小范围的请求。他不仅要保护他的军队，还要守住太空桥的控制权。

“我们打不了太久！我们必须在还能够的时候撤退！”

“不行！”御天敌扭头看着那个士兵，光镜愤怒到发白，“守住战线！这是命令！”

“长官！我们在被屠杀……”

“牺牲只会坚定我们的决心。我们绝不能失去急速星！”

“但是长官，急速星已经失守了。”

那机子的表情很沮丧——他已经放弃了——他已经接受了失败！御天敌怒火中烧，但在他无能狂怒的深处，在他火种的核心里，刺骨的恐惧在蔓延。突击队指挥员怜悯地看着他——他怎么敢……？！他没有……他不会……

御天敌不能耻辱地回到塞博坦。

他的视线从那个士兵身上挪开，扫视过残破的战场废墟，看向昆塔沙的执行者和炮灰们，然后落在了系统的全息地图上……昆塔沙人登陆了急速星。他……那些傻瓜，那些不配被叫做汽车人的懦夫，是他们让这一切发生的！

他们必须撤退。

“好吧。”御天敌咬牙切齿道，“下达撤离的命令。让所有士兵到太空桥传送回塞博坦。我的突击队会掩护你们然后炸掉传送网。”

“是长官！”

指挥员变形离开了，已经开始在所有频道上发送指令。御天敌低吼着，开始一步步缓慢后退；也许最终他会得到他想要的壮举。

但这个世界再一次折腾了他。就在他最后一支小队准备离开时，御天敌关闭了他的护盾，独自上好了炸弹的计时器。昆塔沙人一秒都没耽搁：御天敌只听见有人大喊着“手榴弹！”，接着火光一闪，一阵电磁波穿过了他的机体。

他落在地上，用尽全力攥住自己正在流失的意识；他的视野变得昏暗，收音器充斥着震耳欲聋的尖鸣，但那个计时器就躺在他的眼前——这么近，可就是够不着！他连一根手指都动不了，然后他看见执行者厚重的脚正在靠近——不，不，他们绝不能得到太空桥！他们会找上塞博坦，而御天敌就是那个给他们指路的人……那个失去了急速星和塞博坦的人。

如果御天敌没有全身麻痹，他会哭的。恐惧与耻辱在他芯中翻涌，织成一张尖锐的网将他四分五裂。

接着，在他失去意识的前一秒，他听见开火的爆鸣，熟悉且带有厚重口音的声音大喊着：

“放开我们的长官！”

他想说什么，想要对这幻象大喊，但他的处理器陆续关闭了。他记得的最后一件事就是有人抬起了他僵硬的机体以及一阵地动山摇的爆炸。

然后是一片黑暗。

***

“醒醒，长官！”

“安全了！”

御天敌的CPU缓缓重启，等他睁开了光镜只能看到模糊的橙蓝色块。它们的移动让他感到恶心晕眩，然后御天敌眨了眨眼，重置了视觉感受器。

模糊的色块长得很像天火和天爆。两个都笑得像疯子。

“长官！”

“你没事！”

“我们太担心了！”

双胞胎猛扑向他，挤在他的胸口像一团蠕动的金属块并把他抱了个满怀。御天敌闷哼一声，并不是出于冲击波之后的眩晕，然后虚弱地试图把这对过度热情的双胞胎推开。

等等，他们是从哪个地方蹦出来的？

他飞快地坐起身，把自己从这个机子堆堆乐中解放出来。

“你们……你们在这儿做什么？”他的声音沙哑刺耳，发声器不太听使唤。“还有‘这里’是哪里？”这是颗小行星，从贫瘠的灰色表面和稀薄的大气可以看出。

“这是急速星的卫星，”天火愉快地解释道，“我们把你带到这来的。”

“五面怪们差点就干掉你了。”

“我们还炸掉了太空桥。”

“接着带着你开溜。”

“我们从桑达克大厦了解到，大黄蜂正在接收消息，他们说你有麻烦了，所以我们抢了他们的太空桥来找你。”

“桑达克……大厦？”御天敌摇摇头，试图理清思绪，但那个名字从他脑海里一闪而过，让一切都清晰了起来。“地球！你们一直呆在地球上！那个叛徒擎天柱和他铁锈脑袋的朋友们串通一气，把你们藏在了地球上！”

双胞胎犹豫地交换了目光。

“你……不应该那么说擎天柱指挥官的，”天爆开口。

“是的！擎天柱指挥官救了我们。他说，你被科学院蒙骗了。但我不想让你觉得我们是坏人。擎天柱指挥官也不是，”天火抿紧嘴唇。

“所以说是擎天柱，”御天敌低吼。他试图给擎天柱一个开始新生活的机会，但那个炉渣甚至做不到遵纪守法。“我就知道是他，都是他对霸天虎的共情……这绝不是没理由的。”

天火的眼神冷了下来。

“我们不是霸天虎，”他缓缓回答。“我们帮助了汽车人，帮助了你。”

“如果你们是汽车人，等着你的就是审判了！要么就别惹上麻烦！”他的火种痛苦地跳动；这就像是面对艾丽塔……他在地球上遇到的不再是她的怪物；那是一个伪装成她的恶心玩意儿。而现在则是双胞胎。他们用御天敌不熟悉的目光审视着他，冰冷又严厉，汽车人的蓝色光镜中染上了不该有的恶意。霸天虎。冒充他所熟知之人的骗子。

“你们再也不是汽车人了。”御天敌怒视着他们腿上精英卫队的标识，“你们不配再带着它。”

而这就是他的证据：飞行双子龇起牙板嘶声威胁，他们捏起了拳头。御天敌瑟缩了一下，他的战斗协议在爆炸后还没有激活，当他本能地抬手防御时，他的护盾没有出现……但天火和天爆却愣住了。他们盯着他的手势，磁场里翻涌着混乱的情绪——接着他们跳了起来，变形飞走。

“哇哦，你真是个混蛋。”

御天敌转过身，诅咒着自己下线的战斗协议。他现在不希望任何人在这里。

那尖锐的声音属于一够高个子有翅膀的霸天虎。第一眼御天敌以为自己见到了红蜘蛛，但随后他注意到了那蓝紫色的涂装和略微曲线化的机体。她是一名女性（和霸天虎女性差不多的机子），有着和红蜘蛛同样的游击机型。她是那几个克隆中的一个吗……？

但这不重要，因为御天敌正独自和这个女性在一起，而且没有武器。

然而，霸天虎没有任何的攻击企图，她只是交叉着双腿坐在一块石头上，端详着御天敌仿佛他是某种……有机生物。

“他们救了你的命，你知道的。”她漫不经心地开口，“他们每天都在听塞博坦的新闻，就躲在桑达克大厦上面的云层里，而一晓得你有麻烦了，他们几乎是立刻求着我过来救你可怜的后挡板。在汽车人中应该算感激涕零了，我猜。”

“然后你答应了？哈！”御天敌夸张地冷哼一声。“这说明有不可告人的动机。我绝不会相信一个霸天虎会帮一个汽车人。所以你现在要干嘛，要赎金吗？把我卖给五面怪？”

“我怀疑会不会有人花钱买你。”那个女性笑了笑，御天敌简直想就地掐死她。“如果我是他们，我宁愿花钱摆脱你。要是我一个人早把你留给昆塔沙了。”她仔细地检查了一遍自己又长又尖的爪子……御天敌能想象它们挖进自己装甲里的样子。“但是，孩子们似乎出于某些原因喜欢你，所以我建议你去找他们道歉。他们就在远处的山丘后面自闭。”

这一定是什么诡计，一定是。如果那些霸天虎怪胎以为自己可以让塞博坦的总司令对他们低头，那他们找错人了！

“你从我这里什么也不会得到。”御天敌咆哮到，准备站起来。“我是御天敌，塞博坦的总司令，我不会听命于霸天虎渣滓……”

他没能说完长篇大论的攻击，因为他的躯干被猛地击中，顷刻间御天敌便发现自己已经躺倒在地，而那个女性正用脚后跟踩着他的胸膛。她逼近了他，胳膊搭在膝盖上，嘴唇咧开一个危险的笑容。

“那么我是地球的滑流，而我他渣的不在乎你是谁。你活到了今天已经是个奇迹，如果你还想活下去，最好重新考虑一下你的言辞。”

“滚开，你个贱人！”御天敌一拳砸向她的脚踝，但滑流只是笑得更甜。

“哦，我不会那么做的，”她像是在哄一个幼生体，“我也许会选择直接飞走……你知道如果我那么做了会发生什么吗？”她把足部推进器抵在御天敌的胸口上碾了碾，发动引擎——御天敌倒抽一口气，感觉到了装甲上的灼热。“你的火种仓不就在下面吗？”她咕哝着，“我想知道推进器靠得这么近，它的外壳多久会融化。”

御天敌只能徒劳地怒吼，一边把手拿开。

“你没有权力这样对待我！我是塞博坦的总司令！”

“总司令——总司令，”滑流耸耸肩，“谁在乎。现在你在我手里，所以想清楚：如果你好好表现，你还有可能再见一次你亲爱的塞博坦，如果不，好的……我随时可以让孩子们把你丢在昆塔沙的家门口。你自己决定吧。”

御天敌磨了磨牙板，他想把自己所有对她的想法告诉这个狂妄的女性，想保持高冷——但他也想再见到塞博坦。以及为汽车人赢得战争。他们无人领导，没有指引……谁知道现在铁堡会发生什么。恐慌，无序……他需要尽快回去。

“好吧。”他从牙缝里蹦出来几个字，“我会照你说的做，放开我。”

滑流最后给了他一个恼人的冷笑，她足部的重量从御天敌胸口上消失了。

这疯婆子会为她的所作所为付出沉重的代价。

***

擎天柱毫不犹豫地利用自己的权限探索起了这个城市；一开始他非常警觉，提防着每一个藏在角落里的危险，而且虎子们也的确不乐意见到他，但没有一个接近他或者公开表示敌意。指挥官收到的最糟糕的东西是来自身后轻蔑的低语，这个他也可以忍受。另外，他需要一些能分心的东西来让自己忘掉和昆塔沙的战争。进一步了解这颗星球和寻找逃跑机会是擎天柱眼下能做的最好的事了。

新卡隆和擎天柱所想象的实际上大相径庭。这座城市把帝国的宏伟与惊人的混乱怪异地融合在了一起。擎天柱所居住的指挥总部，医院和另外几栋位于市中心的大楼是仅有的几座构建良好的建筑，它们的建筑风格和卡隆的高塔类似，坚固且高大。而其他的所有房屋都出乎意料的小，而且像是仓促之中搭建的，完全不顾及美观和耐用性。未经涂装的金属外墙把它们几乎从路人的视野中抹去，而那些被擎天柱看到的几乎都有大量的修复与重建的痕迹。这座城市总体而言可以被形容为：沉闷。街道尽管笔直且宽阔，但上面到处丢的是垃圾。广场上立着一个大型雕塑，而指挥所带刺的外墙占据了这处景观。在郊区的上空擎天柱看到了一个熟悉却不让人愉快的景象：铁甲龙巨大的阴影，从塞博坦传送到了此处。他对那个地方有着复杂的感情，所以他选择不再多看那所曾经的监狱。

然而，新卡隆的居民给了他不同的印象。没有人显得穷困潦倒或是营养不良；他们像是不属于这个肮脏的街区，装甲整洁昂首阔步。虽然他们中没有多少人使用道路，那些有着空中载具模式的显然更倾向于飞行。

擎天柱正看着一对游击以完美的同步步调翱翔在傍晚的天空中，一个低沉的声音在他背后炸响。

“你迷路了吗？擎天柱。”

“哈？”擎天柱转过身微笑，像是遇见了一个老朋友。“噢，你好，螺母。”当他想起他们不再身处丛林之后，他的笑容变得犹豫起来。在这里螺母会对他采取什么样的行动？“不，我没有迷路，我只是……四处逛逛，你怎么样？”

他不假思索地脱口而出，现在擎天柱不确定这是不是说错了话。螺母会觉得他冒犯了吗？擎天柱永远也没办法看懂他的表情。

幸好，这只是他无端的恐惧。

“很好，我正要回家，等我的爱人结束会议回来后我就能见到她。”

“你住在城市里吗？”擎天柱的好奇心占了上风，“我以为你的家在指挥所。”

螺母的光镜来回缩放了几次。擎天柱不知道这是什么意思。

“总部不是拿来住的。只有那些在新卡隆没有房子的重要访客住在那里。威震天陛下的居所也在；他是唯一一个永久居住在那里的人。我们伟大而尊贵的主人想要时刻紧邻指挥中心，他夜以继日地工作为了带给我们光辉的未来。”

螺母又把声音提高到了那种通常谈及他的陛下时的虔诚咏叹；擎天柱看见一些霸天虎从一条巷子里探出头打量着螺母，又飞快地缩了回去。他压下一阵笑意。

“我能看看你的家吗？”擎天柱问道。他知道自己也许踏过了边界，但他很感兴趣，而且在螺母身边能让他有一些安全感。至少他能肯定这个机子绝不会违背威震天不允许伤害他的命令。

螺母顿住了，看起来对这个问题感到了困惑，但随后耸了耸肩。

“为什么不？跟上，汽车人。”

***

螺母的家属于那些在擎天柱看来是破败黯淡的独栋建筑中的一个。但等他们走进家门，指挥官便意识到他错了。他习惯了汽车人的城市，而汽车人们都是一同居住在由多间公寓组合成的复式大楼里。有钱的机子能得到更大，装修更好的公寓，而像擎天柱这种穷学生只有一间小平层。这被认为是有利于社会并教导每一个人作为集体的一份子，而其他小一些的建筑不是商店就是军营。

显然，霸天虎对于良好的居住条件有不同的看法：他们的房屋是分开的，高耸的护栏和真枪实弹保护他们不受入侵者之扰。擎天柱只能愣愣地看着螺母这样庞大的战士让安保系统扫描过他的能量特征，然后把擎天柱设置为访客。这像是一个小型堡垒，而擎天柱不能想象自己有一天会这样生活，脱离集体，被厚重的墙壁所隔绝。

但是，房子内部却……挺吸引人的？擎天柱绝对不会把这个和邪恶霸天虎联系起来：宽敞的，平平无奇的房间，有着非常普通的沙发，椅子摆在桌子旁边，还有一个巨大的工作台。这里唯一纯粹的“霸天虎式”的东西就是占据了一整面墙的武器库；好吧还有昏暗的灯光。

“你们为什么总是把灯调到最暗？”擎天柱问道，尴尬地站在客厅中央。一旁的螺母打开了能量分配器的面板。

“因为我们需要节约。”他解释说，好像这是一个最基本的常识。“从矿井深处与竞技场里，我们学会了珍惜每一滴能量。”

“但你不是正在调制能量液吗？”擎天柱指着分配器，“添加剂？这不是用于保存能量的。”

螺母骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“这是打破汽车人压迫的枷锁之后所赢来的奢侈！我们有权享受我们正义之战的奖赏！”

擎天柱想要说些什么（不是针对这诡异的储存能量的逻辑），但他忍住了；在霸天虎的家里挑起争执是不明智的。

“那为什么你们的房屋会这么破旧？我的意思是，我看到城里的很多建筑都需要翻修了。”他很快纠正了自己，但螺母并没有觉得冒犯。

“它们是临时的，”他轻松地回答，“我们不需要在此定居，因为我们会回家；聪慧又伟大的威震天陛下会带领我们走向胜利，而我们会夺回塞博坦！”

擎天柱对着他惊讶地张开嘴，无法相信自己收音器。

“但……但你们在这里生活了上百万年！这么长的时间还不够修建一些更好的住处吗？”

“我们不需要在这里建造房屋，”螺母固执地重复，“我们会回家的。”

“他在这里做什么？”

擎天柱跳了起来，小心翼翼地转过身，火种几乎在胸腔里冻结。正和战士聊着天的他忘记了谁是螺母的伴侣；伴侣通常住在一起的，不是吗？

傻瓜，傻透了！他该怎么从这里脱身？

“吾爱！”螺母快步走向他的夫人，但诱击无视了他；那红色的光镜——她粗犷的脸上唯一能表达情绪的地方——把擎天柱钉在了地上。

“为什么，在每一个我只想看到汽车人尸体的地方，都有你？”她阴森森地开口，而擎天柱只希望自己能缩成一团。某种意义上诱击比威震天更让他害怕。

“我很抱歉，”他打了个寒战，一边厌恶着自己畏畏缩缩的声音，“我马上走。”

诱击看起来对擎天柱的存在颇有微词，但她没有出声——只是在对方匆忙逃离时审视着他，留下螺母胡乱地解释着什么。

这一点简直让他想笑，带着紧张地笑。这听起似乎他刚刚成为了一起家庭争吵的原因。

***

擎天柱希望在这个循环里偷偷溜回自己的房间，不要撞上任何人。但他就是没有这个运气。

“擎天柱，”威震天在门厅里逮到了他，转身面对军阀之前，指挥官在芯里叹了口气。他不能无视威震天，不是吗？

“你好。”他开口，带着不温不火的客气。

“散完步回来了？你介意和我共享晚间能量吗？”

“我没得选，不是吗？”擎天柱尖刻地回答，“当然了，为什么不。带路吧”

威震天对他的语气皱了皱眉，但没有回应。他只是点点头然后，好吧，走到了前面。

霸天虎首领的公寓也在同一层，但位于不同的侧厅。擎天柱本以为会看到什么宏伟或华丽的东西——他对了一部分：威震天的住所高大宽敞，地面墙壁抛得光亮。简约却精美的家具不经意透露出主人的好品味，但这里并没有称得上奢侈的东西，实际上，比起螺母和诱击那更小更温馨的家，这房间要少一分人气。

“坐。”威震天走过分配器，输入一串密码打开了嵌入式的壁橱。

“我以为你是请我来补充能量的。”擎天柱嘀咕着，爬上一张超大的椅子。

“我们可以做些更好的事。试过因特尔的油[1]吗？地球的化石燃料根本不能与之相提并论。”他取出两只高脚杯和一罐浓稠的深色液体。

擎天柱看着油液倒入他的高脚杯，直观地感受到自己最后一丝耐心耗尽。他不能就这样在威震天的舱室里，在他帝国的中心惹上一起丑闻；他应该表现出感激并赢得对方的信任……但军阀的淡然让他紧张。擎天柱的同胞们正在死去，拼尽所有和昆塔沙人战斗，而他自己被困在这，被迫屈从于霸天虎首领的一时兴起，陪他喝上等的特调油，就像一个威震天带回来的玩具。

擎天柱没有接过杯子。

“打住！”他一拳砸向桌面，“我受够了这些把戏。你先给了我不受监控自由活动的许可，然后把我带到一个战略会议上，现在你又要和我一起喝一杯。我对你来说是什么？！一个玩物吗？一个囚犯？”

“都不是。”威震天把他的杯子放到一边。“我应该叫你……我的客人。”

“客人？”擎天柱笑了。“一个客人可以去他任何想去的地方；但我不能，不是吗？”他苦涩地咧着嘴，而威震天没有回答。“你想从我这里要什么，威震天？你为什么把我带到这里来？你的下属们没有一个理解或者喜欢这样。”

“他们喜欢什么不重要，”威震天的嘴角撇下一个傲慢而不悦的弧度，但等他继续时立刻缓和了下来：“我想让你看看新卡隆。让你亲自到我们之中去。告诉我，擎天柱，我们真的是你们传说中的怪物吗？我们不应在自己的家园里得到体面的生活吗？”

“你们值得，”指挥官悄声赞同。“而且你们不是。但这不能为你的举动——或者你的想法辩解。听着，我坚信我们都值得体面的生活——不论是霸天虎还是汽车人。但我同情你的人并不意味着我会让你伤害我的人民。”

“也许对你来说想象一个手牵手的快乐生活很容易，汽车人。你是一个在大战之后才上线的，理想主义的新生火种；你没有经历过你们口中的黄金年代。我字面意义上带领霸天虎打破了汽车人的枷锁，而我不会让这一切化为乌有。”

擎天柱叹了口气；一切又回到了那个争论上。威震天顽固又偏执，对过去的恐惧蒙蔽了他的双眼让他看不到别的可能。或者说他不愿意看到别的可能？也许不是恐惧，也许只是个上了年纪的自大狂想要掌控支配所有事物。这些认知需要花很长的时间来塑造和成熟，而且不可能被几次谈话击溃。那擎天柱又为什么要花时间去和一个不想讲道理的机子理论呢？

被忧郁的阴云所笼罩，擎天柱接过他的高脚杯啜饮起来。油液很美味，浓郁而辛辣，刺激着他的口腔接收器留下愉快的余味。奇怪的是，在寂静中流过的一分一秒竟然……让人感到惬意？悬而未决的争论给他的情绪染上了模糊的沮丧，但不至于毁掉它。擎天柱多少习惯了这种沉默——源于某种他知晓并了解的事物，而且不会阻止他享受威震天的陪伴。 

而且他的确享受威震天的陪伴。这可能是擎天柱意识到的最古怪的事了，但他无法抗拒这个，而且说实话，他也不想。

“你还希望我是一个霸天虎吗？”他问道，嘴角浮现一个细小的微笑。他的杯子快空了，擎天柱觉得自己有一点上头。“我是说，像我这样理想主义的，生于和平年代的年轻小子，在你经验丰富的战士之中。”

威震天回应的笑意给他的机体带来一阵温暖。

“是的。”又是那该死的声音？威震天一定是用上了他那独有的声调，那种低沉柔软的喉音，让擎天柱的膝盖软成了一滩胶状物。“实际上，这是我邪恶的秘密计划。让你出于自己的意志留下。”

“我一直知道这就是你怎么引诱……忠诚的机子到你这边的。”擎天柱低声呢喃，热意升腾到了脸颊。“假装善意，然后用你的那种声音讲些甜言蜜语。”

“噢？你喜欢我的声音吗，小指挥官？”威震天的面甲突然凑了上来——太近了——但擎天柱并不害怕。“想让我说些什么……特别的？”

这一刻擎天柱需要拿定主意；他顿了顿，手握紧了他的高脚杯，思绪在他的脑海里奔腾。他应该放纵自己吗？再一次犯下背叛之罪？和敌人私通，把自己交给那个他最该反抗的机子？

另一方面，这些他都做过了，那还有什么可失去的？

擎天柱把杯子放在桌上。油液质量上乘，很快就烧了起来，但他还没有醉到被不受控的情绪影响的地步。他现在做的都是出于他有意识的决定，而他想要确认这一点。他的油箱一阵翻腾——那是激荡的期待——但他没有丝毫的恐惧；他抬起手握住了威震天头盔的边缘，描摹着那些不熟悉的曲线。

“就把你想要的告诉我。”他喃喃低语，把两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。

这个吻和他们在山洞里时的一样热烈而陶醉，威震天几乎吞掉了他的嘴，像是征服一片新的领地。然而这里他不必面对敌人，只有一条热情的金属舌，贪婪而渴望。擎天柱的手指攥紧了威震天头盔上的装饰物，迫使他靠得更近；他的脑模块天旋地转，引擎猛烈而失礼地运转。擎天柱已经没有什么可失去的了，而他拒绝再对自己的欲望感到羞耻——在经历了所有的事情之后。这里没有学院的老师盯着他，没有最高指挥来指责他，他是自由的，并且不会再错失生活带给他的美好，无论这有多么不可思议。

“你真是迫不及待，不是吗，小指挥官？”威震天在亲吻的间隙咕哝着，口腔润滑液在他的嘴唇上反射出湿润的微光。“坚定勇敢，芯胸宽广……你的汽车人甚至不知道他们失去了什么。”

他们没有失去我。擎天柱想要反驳，但又被那绝妙的舌头分走了注意力。这次他决计报复并咬住了威震天的嘴唇，逼出对方的一声低吟。擎天柱的舌头舔过霸天虎的牙板，感受那危险的獠牙，想到它们在自己喉管上的刺激让他颤抖不已。

这简直异乎寻常，只是亲吻就让他飞快地激动起来，但威震天并不留恋于此。转瞬间擎天柱就被举到了空中，强壮的手臂把他抱在灰色的胸甲前，走向卧室的步伐更像是奔跑。

威震天坐在他的床上。擎天柱在他的两腿之间，他们又咬吻在了一起，每一次都变得比之前更加凌乱与急切。

“也许我该用上你们色情录像里的方法。”军阀在他的收音器旁低吼，舌头一路舔过炙热的天线。“把你勾引到我的一边。把你永远留下。”指尖被咬住，擎天柱哭喊出声，抱紧了威震天的肩膀。“把你铸成一个乖巧的小霸天虎，把你拆成一个乖巧的小霸天虎。”擎天柱呻吟着，那低沉而罪恶的声音在他的机体里回荡。“用我的标识标记你，在每一个晚上占有你。是我先找到你的！”又一口——咬在他的脖子上——擎天柱发出一声尖鸣，语无伦次地祈求更多，求你了，别停下……！“是我第一个拥有了你！我会把你从汽车人手里偷走，我会让他们后悔，让他们为这一切付出代价。”

他的全部感官都被侵犯，在威震天所说的——那些肮脏邪恶的言语之下，擎天柱的脑海里再也想不出完整的抗议，但这太让人欣喜了！擎天柱融化在了这汹涌的爱慕之中，而他的怒火——不知道是对谁的——与他的欲望相融合，像炼炉一般烧灼着他。

某一个时刻他们打开了对接面板，现在擎天柱正磨蹭着那火热的连接器，从他接口渗出来的润滑液把它整个都弄脏了。他记得那美妙的扩张，和不可思议的饱胀感，而他再一次地想要，需要这个来填满他的空虚，使用他，满足他。他的接口似乎记起了当时的设置，然后在威震天的手指进入时，他并没有花很多时间准备。

没有把擎天柱钉在金属垫上插入他里面，取而代之，威震天躺了下去让对方跨坐在他身上。

“我想要好好看着你，”军阀回答了那个未出口的疑问，坏笑起来。但如果他想让擎天柱尴尬，那么他失算了：年轻的指挥官一点也不羞涩。威震天想看点好东西？那擎天柱就给他点好东西。 

从霸天虎的胯间抬起，擎天柱握住了他的输出管，用手指套弄着上面的凸起与棱脊，把它的顶端抵在接口上开始缓缓吞入。

最开始的几下让他的冷却扇尖锐地疯转；他想要慢慢来，而事实上他不得不慢慢来，因为那管子就是太过了。擎天柱可以感受到每一个卡钳的扩张与沦陷，把那根输出管纳入到更深处，然后看着自己的腹甲向外凸起一块，装甲间的缝隙也打开了。威震天只是看着他，红色的光镜在黑暗的卧室里缓慢燃烧，紧锁住擎天柱，灼伤了他……然而他本人不为所动，任由擎天柱决定自己的节奏，直到最后——终于！他整个坐了起来，输出管一捅到底。

擎天柱僵住了，嘴巴大张双腿紧绷到颤抖。他感觉自己就像被一根滚烫的无法逃避的铁棍刺穿——但威震天的手向下，几乎把他的腰整个握住。他把擎天柱缓慢且坚定地举了起来——然后，在对方因内部的空虚而哀鸣时把压了下去。等擎天柱的接口调整好之后，节奏便加快了，威震天的每一次插入都带来一股贯穿火种的尖锐快感，而擎天柱骑在他身上，沉浸在自己的欢愉之中。

“就是这样，擎天柱。”让他沉沦的醇厚低音涌进他的收音器，“这样的你看起来真美……快乐又放纵。”

这不应该让他感到骄傲——但他的确如此，所以擎天柱弓起自己的背，让腹部的凸起更加明显，然后揉搓着它，换来了威震天引擎饥饿的咆哮。

很快，指挥官就没办法坐直了。他瘫倒在威震天身上，虚弱地攀附着对方的装甲，把自己交给这个占有了他，无情地夯捣进他体内的军阀手上。终于能放开自我并允许另一人来主导——这种感觉是神圣的。 

“是的！啊，噢……”他呻吟着，在鼓舞中摆动腰胯，“哦——火，火种源啊，是的！”

擎天柱不知不觉地达到了高潮：他的发声器凝滞了，只能发出静电的滋滋声，痉挛的电流穿过他的机体，磁场爆出电火花。威震天咆哮起来，但这还不够把他推过边缘。在军阀追逐着自己的释放时，擎天柱垮下了机体，然后当过度敏感的节点被另一股电荷刺激时他啜泣出声。威震天的输出管在他体内爆发了，冷却液填满了他的内壁，然后涌了出来，但这次他们没能锁在一起。

擎天柱叹了口气，脸颊蹭了蹭他下面的灰色甲板。他现在只想这么躺着，被温暖和交缠的磁场包围着，能够忘掉外面的世界，愉快地休息一下。但是威震天，这个卑鄙的霸天虎，一定会毁掉这一切。

“擎天柱。”宽厚的手掌轻抚他的后背，“是时候起来了。”

好吧，他的CPU提醒着他。霸天虎和拆后拥抱就不该一同出现。他试着不要沮丧；威震天有他的道理，这就是一次普通的拆卸。你不能和这样的伴侣依偎在一起充电。在所有人中威震天也绝不是他想要一起充电的机子。就对接而言擎天柱可以想通，但没有理由去寻求温情脉脉。

“是啊，”他低声说，轻轻扭了扭。他的整个机体都沉重又笨拙。“就，给我一分钟……”

一分钟内他的确站了起来，然后因腿间粘腻的混乱而瑟缩了一下。

“我能用你的清洁间吗？”

“当然，转角处的那扇门。”

“谢了，”擎天柱说完便直冲那个方向走去，刻意不去理会威震天在他背后难以捉摸的目光。这没什么好羞耻的。就是一次寻常的对接，人们总是这么做。擎天柱只是找了个乐子，没有更多的盘算。

威震天也是这么认为的，不是吗？

[1]原文为Intelian oil，不确定这个地方是哪里


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ⅲ Chapter 3**

霸天虎决定不加入汽车人和昆塔沙的战争。擎天柱在几天后得知这个消息；他不再被请去任何一场战略会议，这个消息是威震天告诉他的——以一种随意又冷淡的方式。

擎天柱不知该作何感想。当然，在汽车人联邦忙得焦头烂额的时候霸天虎不去添乱是一件好事……但擎天柱家园的前景却不容乐观：不是被难以预料的昆塔沙征服，就是在受到战争的摧残之后被霸天虎攻击。尤其是如果虎子们彻底掌握了反偏转技术。

迄今为止，擎天柱所有潜入科学实验室的企图都宣告失败；研究大楼戒备森严，而震荡波的示踪器仍然在擎天柱机体里的某处发射信号。他必须找到它，弄掉它，然后溜进实验室。接着等他删掉所有关于反偏转技术的数据之后，他必须带着等离子推进器逃走。当然，如果这有可能的话。

另一个选项是炸掉实验室，摧毁推进器然后面对暴怒的霸天虎们。不会有什么好下场的，但如果这是唯一的选择……那么擎天柱准备好了接受这个选项。对于放跑威震天一事，这是他唯一能做的补偿——至少他是这么认为的。

奇怪的是，他对此并不感到愧疚。有时候擎天柱发现他并不后悔在昆塔沙帮了威震天；帮助另一个生命逃离可怕的死亡——这当然是该做的事。而震荡波在第一次战略会议上的报告削弱了他对逃跑的负罪感：带着犯人的穿梭艇还未着陆，昆塔沙人就发起了攻击。他芯底关于赎罪的声音听起来有些无力。

是他变得愤世嫉俗了吗？是他变得自私了吗？在新卡隆的漫漫长夜里，他躺在充电床上询问自己。是威震天在……腐化他吗？

如果回到塞博坦，他还会被接受吗？该死的，如果这事发生在另一个汽车人身上，擎天柱都不知道自己会不会接受。一个忠诚的汽车人不会自愿和霸天虎首领对接，更不会重蹈覆辙。

但擎天柱的确重蹈了覆辙。一晚变两晚，然后是更多。这像是滚雪球，每一步都在他火种狂跳时让他坠落得更快更深。他正在违背教给他的一切，这侮辱了汽车人战士与通天晓学生的名号。然而他停不下来，也无法强迫自己在乎。

总之，他没有什么可失去的了。他孤独又绝望，被监禁在一个满是敌人的星球上。尽管听了威震天的花言巧语，但他非常清楚自己是什么：一个囚犯。那为什么不最大程度地利用这一点？杯子和他的霸天虎兄弟有过快乐的时光，并且那些幽会让他铭记于芯，所以渣的为什么不呢？威震天把他当作床伴，但他也是同样这么看威震天的。他们只是互相帮助寻求快乐与满足罢了。简单粗暴，但真实。

另外，就机体上而言他挺喜欢威震天的。这机子真的是非常火辣，而且非常乐意与年轻纯真的汽车人分享他丰富的经验——一个积极学习的年轻人。

尽管有些事对他来说没那么容易。

此刻他翻上威震天的充电床，当自己的连接器消失在威震天口中时，擎天柱咬住手掌并攥紧了床垫。修长的银色大腿颤抖着，但没办法动弹，因为军阀的大手正牢牢地按住它们。他们的体型差并没有那么大，擎天柱的输出管还是能撞上对方喉咙的底部，可威震天出乎意料轻松地容纳了他的长度。现在擎天柱能感觉到他喉管的紧缩，指挥官闷哼一声，手指抓进了垫子里。

嘴里还含着擎天柱的输出管，威震天笑了起来，逼着他无助的汽车人发出破碎的泣音……但结果对方并没有太过无所适从，因为他把手放在了威震天的头盔上，抓住了他最近喜欢上的护甲，一把将自己拉近。威震天没有抵抗，他哼哼着松开了对擎天柱大腿的钳制，终于允许指挥官自己动起来——他的节奏猛地加快，沉浸于追求自己的过载而无暇顾及其他。

这就是威震天最喜欢他的地方。当擎天柱在困惑或尴尬的时候，他称得上可爱，而且威震天异常享受玩弄这些情绪，但他绝不会忘记第一次抓住他视线的那个擎天柱：一个勇猛又聪明的战士，背上装着人工机翼，手里握着通天锤，翱翔于本不属于他的天空，站在连通天晓都不曾独自面对的敌人之前。那一个擎天柱没有羞涩，那一个擎天柱甚至不会顾虑什么是该做的什么不是。

当擎天柱在他之下放纵地弓起身子而火光从机体缝隙中迸溅，输出管爆发出冷凝液时，威震天相信自己瞥见了那神铸般的战士的风采。冰冷而刺激的液体划过威震天的口腔，但味道还是一如既往的令人愉快。军阀咽下最后一滴，然后放开了擎天柱的管子，让它退出来自己冷却。当空气与过热敏感到近乎疼痛且缺乏冷却机制的部件相接触时，擎天柱嘶嘶地喘息起来，但威震天个人认为这给普通的对接增加了一些情趣；另外，这种方法能让人很快地再次性奋，而今晚他有一个大计划。

显然，擎天柱也有他的计划，因为他挑起一边唇角跪着直起身，小一些的手推上威震天的胸甲。

“来吧，”他开口，没将对方推到让他有些恼火，“我想回敬你。”

“我恐怕你高估了自己的能力，”威震天笑了，但让自己躺了下来，擎天柱挪到他的腿间。

“那是你的损失，”指挥官反驳道，手摸上了威震天紧绷的连接器，“我想我不得不即兴表演一下了。”

与他声音中的勇气正相反，他的确在直面威震天的管子时犹豫了。知晓这个机子直到他们在山洞里搞到一起去之前还是个处机，军阀只是用手肘撑着自己并给了擎天柱充足的时间与自由，让对方能以自己的节奏探索这未知的领域。

但他所缺乏的技巧都被他用诚意弥补了。那纤细的手指第一次试探性的触碰轻若羽毛，每次抚摸如同过电一般将一股战栗输送过威震天的脊椎。他很久没有和这样缺乏经验的机子在一起过了，但这并不令人感到无聊或者手忙脚乱；擎天柱犹疑的爱抚点燃了他核心里连最有技巧的情人都无法唤醒的火焰。看着擎天柱小巧灵活的舌头滑过管子头部，威震天差点没忍住自己的过载。

他对待这个汽车人的方式上有问题，但即使是这个警惕的念头也被对方那金属舌小心翼翼的轻舔所驱散。由于他不能吞下太多威震天的管子，所以擎天柱专注于舔舐和亲吻管身，描摹着纠结的管线感受电流在他舌尖上的味道。

这就是新奇所在，威震天一边咬紧了牙板一边这么告诉自己，视线无法从诱人的美景上挪开。他的引擎在咆哮，冷却扇因超负荷运转而发出杂音。而擎天柱看起来对此毫无知觉，这狡猾的混蛋，专心致志地要把威震天逼入疯狂——因为毫无疑问这就是他的目的！威震天看见自己的输出管上反射着口腔润滑液的水光，笼罩在擎天柱光镜的蓝色光芒之下——随后这小炉渣用嘴唇裹住了管子头部，尽可能地含了进去，然后哼哼起来，引擎也一同运转。

威震天低吼一声达到过载，冷凝液射入擎天柱的口中。受惊的指挥官猛地后撤，液体溅满了他的面甲。一连串显示过热的红色警报涌入威震天的内置显示器，但军阀甚至无法充分理解这些字符的意义，依旧在突如其来的凶猛高潮中失神。终于他重拾理智，看了一眼擎天柱——然后笑了。

“这不好笑，”撅起嘴，擎天柱抹掉脸颊和光镜上的冷凝液。“我没料到会这样。”

“你把一根输出管吞进嘴里却没想到你的伴侣会过载？”威震天的嘴角咧得更开，“你真的严重低估了你的能力，擎天柱。或者你就是那么单纯而我在腐化你。”

“你在腐化所有东西。你是邪恶的霸天虎军阀。”和他尖利的言辞正相反，擎天柱微笑了起来，“但除了玩笑话，下次给点提示，好吗？”

“当然，当然，”威震天挥挥手，“把这个‘惊喜’当作赞美吧。”

“是啊，好吧，我要把你的赞美从脸上洗掉，如果你不介意。”擎天柱抬腿翻过床边跳到地上。他坐着的时候脚甚至够不着地面。

威震天瘫倒在他的床上，光镜跟在擎天柱背后直到对方消失在清洁间里。这个汽车人最近简直变得胆大妄为，把威震天的私人清洁间当成像自己的一样，但霸天虎却觉得这挺讨喜的而不是烦躁。擎天柱就像那些塞满地球互联网的小型猫科：当他习惯一个新的地方和同伴时，他似乎就变得放松且不拘小节了。

“您在输掉这场战争，陛下！您对一个敌人芯软了！”

威震天皱起眉盯着天花板，最近一次与诱击的谈话浮现在他的脑海。

“他是一个远比御天敌更有能力的领导，”威震天解释，“把擎天柱与塞博坦隔离开对我们是最有益的，这样他不会有机会从御天敌手中夺权。”

“那就杀了他！”诱击甚至不打算掩藏自己的愤怒，“如果他有那么危险——这一点我赞同——那就一劳永逸地除掉他！”

那时威震天也皱着眉。

“那会是一个损失，把他转变到我们这边是更明智的做法。”

“我相信是你告诉我擎天柱的忠心坚定不移。”诱击双手叉腰，试图利用她庞大的机体使自己看起来更强硬。“你要如何转变他？通过在每个平面上拆他吗？”

威震天眯起光镜。

“你忘了你的界限，”他开口，声音低沉而平稳——但那已经足够了。诱击垮下肩膀，然后迅速改变姿势，展现出礼貌的顺从。

“是，陛下。原谅我。”她的声音很诚恳，但当她斗胆抬头再次看向威震天时，同样的固执依旧闪烁在她的光学镜里，“我不会质疑您的命令，但依据我的观察给你提供警示是我的职责。请仔细考虑您对汽车人的计划。”

然后威震天深思一遍，又熟虑了一遍。他不能否认诱击的警告有一定道理：比起活着，擎天柱死掉能对霸天虎带来更少的威胁。但也许威震天已经非常准确地表达了他的观点：这会是个损失。如果擎天柱死了，这个宇宙会失去一个无价之宝。一个能干的指挥官，一个强大的战士。

一个聪慧且包容的谈话对象。

一个相信他们的种族之间存在和平的汽车人。

最后一个念头依旧听起来不合常理。不可思议。老实说，威震天不讨厌单独的某个汽车人；他能够赏识他们的才能并利用他们，如果这个汽车人立场不够坚定，能劝说他转变阵营。但汽车人作为一个整体，一个系统，那依旧能唤醒他根植于芯的厌恶与愤恨。他们就像一场宇宙锈病，仅仅存在就是一个威胁，而威震天无法在知晓他们存在的情况下充电。

既然擎天柱已和病原隔离，那么他就能够被转变。威震天必须这么相信。

***

尽管擎天柱不被允许进入他最需要去的地方（比如太空港和实验室），但别的他都可以前往，而擎天柱充分利用了这一点。新卡隆不是一个大城市，霸天虎们又小心且多疑，那么在指挥中心和最重要的设施之间一定会有秘密通道。擎天柱下定决心要找到它们。

这就是为什么当碰见一座图书馆时，他的喜悦难以言表。

“卡隆大档案馆”，按照这块生锈的牌子上所说，是一个和这颗星球上所有的临时房屋类似的灰暗建筑。它一样也有防御系统，但在扫描过擎天柱的能量特征后发出了欢迎的指示音，接着大门在他面前敞开。显然，图书馆不属于潜在的危险地区。

在芯底笑了笑，擎天柱走进这个巨大的圆厅。和星球上所有的房间一样，这里一片昏暗，而且缺少窗户让情况变得更糟；墙上的操作屏黑漆漆的了无生气。

也同样的空空荡荡。

擎天柱走向前台，缓缓环顾四周。轻缓的脚步声穿过了大厅在拱形的穹顶之下回荡。前台的控制面板还亮着，给这死寂一片的档案馆增添了一分诡异。

擎天柱清了清嗓子。

“你好？”他呼喊着，踮起脚在门口瞄一了眼后面那张超高的桌子。“有人吗？”

无人应答。等了片刻，擎天柱认为自己听见了从暗处传来的某些动静，但除了那声音他显然是被无视了。擎天柱犹豫地绕过桌子，壮起胆子走进另一个房间。

“有人吗？”他重置自己的光镜，让它们能够适应微弱的光线。现在他看清了书架的轮廓——一排排架子延伸到黑暗里，本该规整有序的地方却是一片混乱：数据芯片和硬盘丢的得满地都是，有些堆成小山，有些已经碎掉或者坏了。擎天柱面露不悦。要么是霸天虎对知识没有一点尊重，要么……

“汽车人！”

擎天柱跳了起来看向左边，视线与两道红光相对。那个霸天虎从一个过道里出现，而且他看起来可不愉快：绿色的壮实机体紧绷着（跟据那一小截机翼判断，属于某种重型喷气机），肩膀前倾双拳紧握。他拿着的一堆硬盘立马掉到了地上，擎天柱被这声音惊退了一步。

“小心！”他举起双手表示自己没有恶意，但光镜却黏在那些可怜的硬盘上。“这么摔它们可能会坏掉！”

“不关你的事，”霸天虎从牙缝里挤出一句，“我才是这里的图书馆员，不是你。”

好吧，够了就是够了。虽然擎天柱称不上是书呆子，但看着珍贵的数据资源像垃圾一样被扔在地上，这让他怒不可遏。

“一个图书管理员会尊重知识，”他厉声说道，把手放了下来。“任何拥有文明的物种都是如此。”他弯下腰，确保自己的动作循序渐进且谨慎以避免激怒那个图书馆员，然后捡起两个落在他脚边的硬盘。“给你。”

让他惊讶的是，霸天虎后退了一下，盯着擎天柱伸出的手就好像它们是剧毒的有机物。

“成啊，去跟汽车大师说去吧，”他低声抱怨，“当他被威震天的宠物汽车人教训怎么规矩地呆在图书馆时，我很乐意看看他的脸色。”最终他一把夺过擎天柱手中的硬盘，然后转身沿着过道走掉了。

擎天柱从地上捡起更多数据盘匆忙跟上霸天虎的脚步。除了对方愤怒的姿态，他似乎并不具有危险性，而且他现在的行为更像是逃跑。

“等等，汽车大师怎么了？”擎天柱记得那个机子——即使伪装成一个汽车人也高大凶残且野蛮。他和他的队伍被关在铁甲龙，所以当曾经的监狱被传送到这里时，他很可能会被放出来。

“不准跟着我！”霸天虎咆哮起来甚至破了音，“不准再问我！你到底想要什么？离我远点儿！”

“我只想用用这个图书馆，”擎天柱气喘吁吁地回答，他几乎要用跑才能跟得上对方。“我希望你能帮助我；你是这里的管理员不是吗？”

终于霸天虎停下了（也许是因为他前面有一堵墙）然后转过身，那光镜亮得发白。

“是，”他的声音粗重，而擎天柱惊讶于他话语中的苦涩。“我不需要一个汽车人宠物来提醒我这一点。去，读你想要的；直到汽车大师和他的喽罗们回来毁掉这个地方，就这样。我没时间处理你。”

噢，现在情况明朗了。

“这是他们做的吗？”擎天柱指着身边的烂摊子。“他们在找你麻烦吗？”

“不，”管理员嘶声道，蜷缩着收紧了他的深绿色装甲。“现在，走开。”他再次背向擎天柱，把手里的数据硬盘塞到最近的柜子里，接着开始从地上捡起信息芯片毫无章法地把它们放到了书架上。

擎天柱看了他一会儿，敏锐地察觉到管理员磁场中的不安。

“我能帮你，”最后他提出，“但如果你这么随便地摆放这些硬盘，你又怎么找到它们呢？”

霸天虎耸了耸肩。

“谁在乎，”他咕哝着。

“你知道吗，你不是个很好的图书管理员。”

“是！谢谢你告诉我！”现在这虎子开始尖声喊叫了；他甚至停下手里的活路正对上擎天柱的视线。

“我也不是个好士兵，当然了，所以总有一些自作聪明的混蛋在我面前跳！现在甚至一个汽车人都来跟我说混账话！”

“呃……”擎天柱局促地扭了扭，这情感爆发的冲击力比他想象的要大。“我……抱歉。听着，就让我帮个忙，作为道歉？”

“我不需要道歉，”管理员含混不清地说着，蜷缩着机体。“但好吧，无所谓，就把东西从地上捡起来，如果你没事做的话。”

他们沉默地收拾了一会儿，擎天柱仔细思考着他的下一步。这个霸天虎有些奇怪……不同于他之前见过的。而且太神经质了。

也许他应该从最开始下手。

“我是擎天柱，顺便一说。擎天柱指挥官。”他用余光瞥了一眼他的同伴，“你叫什么？”

霸天虎短短的机翼抽了一下。

“爪痕。”

擎天柱忍住没有惊讶地喊出来。

“这是……你自己选的名字？”他情不自禁问道。威震天说过霸天虎会自己选择名字，但谁会乐意叫自己爪痕？

“我也希望没人会，”爪痕嘀咕着，机翼耷拉下来。“这样我就不必为它打起来了，我是个懦夫，你知道的。”他几乎是挑衅地补充了一句，观察着擎天柱的反应。

“不，我不知道。”擎天柱温和地回答。“但我不认为一个人该这样轻视自己。对生活产生恐惧是一件正常的事。”

“哈！典型的汽车人说辞，”爪痕扬起下巴，这傲慢的姿态和一直浮动在他磁场中的恐惧组成了一种违和感。“这对你们来说正常是因为你们都是懦夫。”

“一个公开说自己是胆小鬼人在还无端地指责别人。”

“我知道我是什么，”爪痕踢开一个架子下面的数据盘，好像在惩罚它。“我并不为此自豪。这就是为什么我被困在这个锈掉的炉渣盒子里，在汽车大师乱砸一通之后收拾破烂。”

擎天柱停了下来，逐字推敲着接下来的话。

“我可以……和威震天谈谈这个。关于汽车大师我是说。我相信威震天一定能管住他……”

“不！”爪痕扔下手里的数据盘，他最后一丝冷静也被撕得粉碎。“不，求你了！别告诉威震天！”他急冲向擎天柱，颤抖地抬起手但又无助地悬在半空。“我好不容易才搞到这个工作，这是我最后能去的地方了，如果他知道我甚至连这个都干不好……！我不想去斯塔萨斯的熔炼池！”

擎天柱盯着他。

“当然……他们不会因为被霸凌而处决你？”他小心地开口，但爪痕的脸色说明了一切。

此刻他意识到霸天虎不是孩子们书中的怪物。

“求你了，擎天柱！”图书管理员把声调放软到了恶心的程度，绝望的意味冲出他可悲的表象。“拜托，我恳求你！你是个好人，我知道你是，一个真正的汽车人！你不会告发我的，对吗？”

“好吧，好吧，我不会！”擎天柱哆嗦了一下，这个紧张过度的疯子霸天虎正试图跪下，但他巨大的影子也依旧能笼罩他。“请停下。”

所幸，爪痕终于停下了。他恢复了理智，滔滔不绝地念叨着赞美和恭维的话。擎天柱靠着书架，他突然感到双膝发软，火种以一种近乎疼痛的程度在火种仓内狂跳。

***

这个傍晚擎天柱没有返回自己的舱室。他的大脑昏昏沉沉使用过度，所以他决定散散步清醒一下。

新卡隆的夜晚没有那么黑暗，这个星球的三个月亮提供了充足的光亮，但相比起灯火辉煌的铁堡它依旧有些落魄，就像一些偏远的村庄，所有人都会在日落时回家充电。它同样看起来人烟稀少：大部分霸天虎更倾向飞行而不是走路，因此正好给了擎天柱需要的空间和宁静。

在他与霸天虎相处的时间里，大部分他遇到的人都是……正常的。威震天对他很好，而其他机子，尽管或多或少对他公开表示了厌恶，也非常文明。他们中间并没有展现出与汽车人或人类太多的不同，说实话。擎天柱逐渐习惯了这一点，擎天柱接受了这一点。

接着他就发现虎子们会因为“软弱”而虐待自己的同胞。

爪痕今天真的吓坏了；渣的，他的恐惧源于威震天有可能知道他没有干好工作！一个他不喜欢的工作，一个他不适合的工作，而那却是对“怯懦”的一种侮辱性惩罚。他放任自己被欺凌，然后仅仅是想到会被人发现就把他逼得差点死机。什么扭曲的文化会蕴含这种思想？一个在档案馆的工作怎么会被视作侮辱？

突然间擎天柱意识到一个事实，那就是他从没有看见年老或生病的霸天虎；每个他看见的机子或女性金刚都是抬头挺胸昂首阔步，武器擦得锃亮。有什么东西缺失了。另外，他们不可能都是……完美无缺的上等阶层。总得有机子承担着让新卡隆稳定发展的工作。工人，厨师，营业员，图书管理员……这些人都去哪了？一个只有军人的国家不可能正常运转！

他没注意到自己停在了道路的中间，依旧沉浸在思绪之中——随后车轮的声音引起了他的注意。刹车发出一声刺耳的尖鸣，擎天柱眨眨眼，盯着面前重型运输车的挡风玻璃。一开始他没意识到有什么不对——除了它竟出现在新卡隆的街道上——接着它就撞了上来。

在方向盘后面有一个司机。擎天柱没太看清这个生物——因为那个司机猛地按下加速器，越过擎天柱并以远超这种笨拙载具应有的速度飞快离去，他只注意到那是一个类人生物，但比汽车人的平均体型小一半。把自己从失神中拽回，擎天柱变形跟上了那辆车。

“等等！停下！”他追上那古怪的卡车，伸开双臂拦住它的去路，“拜托，我不会伤害你！”

那名司机——现在擎天柱看清它属于机械种族，虽然有未知的构造和机体——僵坐在他的位置上，惊恐地张大他半透明的光镜仿佛看见了死亡降临，接着他冲出驾驶室跪在地上。

“请原谅我，先生！”他口音浓重含混不清地哀求着，“我没料到有人会在街上，求求您，我下次会小心的，拜托了，我很抱歉！”他合上只有四根手指的手掌，奇怪的头冠在他脑袋上晃动。

“没……没事。我没觉得冒犯。我只是……”擎天柱单膝跪地，对这个生物摆出他能做到的最温和的微笑，“我只是没有注意到，就这样。”他顿了一下，知道自己不能再给这个可怜的机械生物压力，应该体贴一点宽慰他，但那个问题就在嘴边，他需要知道答案，“你是谁？”

这个问题似乎让对方更加困惑和恐惧。

“我-我，先生？”圆形的白色光镜闪烁着，他现在几乎是惶恐了。“我是您谦卑的仆人，先生！”他急迫地脱口而出，像是找到了一个谜语的答案。“我现在不能离开我的工作，但如果您想，我可以在下班后到您家里去，然后……完成任何您给我的任务。我会补偿我对您的冒犯，先生，您别担心！”

他开始胡言乱语了。听着对方的话，擎天柱的脸色变得越来越差，直到所有理智让位给翻腾的怒意。他站起身来，这吓到了那个机器人，然后变成载具模式开走了。

***

“威震天！”

擎天柱顾不上现在是什么时候，也不在乎自己刚刚闯入了霸天虎首领的私人办公室。他冲进房间，一巴掌拍在桌子上，让上面的数据板抖了抖。

“威震天！看在火种源的份上，在这里做夜间司机的那些外星人都是谁？！”

军阀把视线从他正在阅读的数据板上抬起来，显然对他的愤怒无动于衷。

“他们就是工人。你为什么在意这个？”

擎天柱的光镜炸出一股白光。

“为什么？！我为什么在意这个？告诉我，威震天，”他缓缓开口，每一个字都淌着恶意，“他们有很多吗？就是他们在替你干脏活吗？我从没在城市里见过他们；你把他们放在哪里的？”

“市区以外，显而易见。”威震天靠在椅背上，把触控笔放到一边。“如果你不在晚上到处乱逛，你就不会碰到他们；他们是外来种族，你猜对了。”

“他们是奴隶，对吗？”这话擎天柱说的非常，非常小声——但每一个字都像淬了毒。“你的帝国就是这样运作的。你征战劫掠，然后把奴隶带回来。”他又提高了音量，这次他的声音中蕴含着某种酷似反叛的东西。“你四处宣扬要打破专制的枷锁，你自称是自由的战士——但你却放任自己奴役他人！”

“我从未向所有人保证过自由。”威震天的目光冰冷，“必须要为自由而战，必须要取得自由。那些保护不了自己的只能失去它。”

“你就是个伪君子！”

“不，我是实用主义。”威震天冷笑道。“不可能人人都能得到自由与幸福。那些夸下海口的才是伪君子。我很诚实，汽车人试图逼迫我们臣服，所以我们站起来并从他们手中夺回了我们的自由。如果这些奴隶想要解放，就必须自己争取。迄今他们的力量还比我们弱小。”

“所以你作着光辉的美梦，却在享受别人的劳动果实。”擎天柱讽刺地哼了一声，“你们可真是高贵的战士啊！”

威震天突然动了——快到不符合他庞大的体型——然后撑在桌子上，红色的光镜直击擎天柱的火种。

“当我们在汽车人的统治下揭竿而起时，”他低吼，“我发誓绝不会再让我的人民蒙受耻辱，不会再忍受沉重的劳役。一个霸天虎绝不会再做奴仆的工作。所以别来教训我什么是高贵，擎天柱，”从他毫无善意的冷笑中隐约可见那危险的獠牙。“你们汽车人从根本上就歪曲了它。”

“你们也是。”擎天柱没有退缩，后背如往常一样挺得笔直，目光坚定。“所谓‘奴仆的工作’根本就不存在，如果有值得鄙视的职业，那就是抢劫奴役他人的士兵。你自称诚实，但你却是最糟糕的骗子，威震天。你创造了一个高尚的理念来掩盖自己背后的残暴。你想要的不是正义，你想要的是把自己的遭遇施加给所有人。”

威震天看起来也冷静了下来。

“这一点也许你没错，”他说，向后退了一步交叠起双臂。“但如果你相信存在某种更高级的，普适的正义，那你就错了；那才是我听过的最恶劣的谎言。”他回到座位上，光镜依旧盯着擎天柱，但重拾了往常的理智。“根本不存在正义，擎天柱，除非你为自己争取。”

TBC

[1]爪痕：原文Scratch，应该是个OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：
> 
> 如果你认为霸天虎是好人，他们真不是。“你想要的是把自己的遭遇施加给所有人”引自RID漫画，我喜欢这句台词。


End file.
